CatLife The White Kitty
by The Fire Key
Summary: What do you do when you Nakama changes to a kitty? , and what do you do if this Nakama is Lucy and you are Natsu .. Read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

**Cat life.**

_I do not know what happened exactly, but now I had a tail and two cat ears on my head._

_It was as if they were stuck in me._

_When I and Natsu were going out on a mission .. that's when it happened._

* * *

**- Flashback -**

**- Hey Luce!**

I looked up and saw my teammate with a big smile and held in a paper which he waved away from my eyes.

**- What's Natsu? **, Iasked and he gave me the paper and smiled even wider.

**- We're going on this!** Said Natsu proud and did a high five with Happy's one paw on his hand.

I looked down on the paper and began reading.

_"Find the white cat that is black as night .. she is quick like a cat and escapes only during the night .."_

_**"What the hell what this all about? A joke or what?"**_

I looked up from the paper and looked at Natsus big smile and sighed.

Something drew him apparently with this so what I had for the election?

The payment was 70 000 jewels that I really needed!

I smiled and looked at Natsu again.

**- Sure, why not .. ?**

Natsu smile gave a illning right down into the toes of me and I looked away.

Happy munching on a fish and glanced towards my direction.

**"Damn nekko .."** I thought and tried to hide the redness that was en route.

**- I knew you could not say no to this!** , shouted Natsu and put his arm around my shoulders.

I felt my heart took a high jump so I hurried to slip from his grasp and stood up.

I knew Levi, Wendy and Marijane's eyes was on me and I just wanted to soak into the wood floor and disappear.

Natsu had not noticed so he just put on his backpack over his shoulders and whistled at Happy,

who had finished eating the fish and gave the fish bone to Marijane.

I rolled my eyes and followed Happy who flew quietly after Natsu.

The Guild doors was opened by Natsu and he walked out with a hollering.

**- Lucy rap on!**

I jumped and hurried with shaky legs after him.

**- End of Flashback -**

* * *

**The White Kitty.**

We had to travel by train and I could see how Natsu writhing in disgust.

I sighed and sat down on train spooth we have received and looked out the window.

Natsus face was pale green, and the train had not even moved yet.

I sighed again and threw an eye on Happy crawling slowly up to me.

**- If you want to sleep in my lap, then just ask .. Happy .. **I said calmly and Happy stopped and looked at me.

**- Can I Lucy?**

I nodded and I saw how excited he became.

**- No chlorine only!** I warned and Happy smiling.

**- Aye!**

Happy jumped up on my lap and made it convenient for him and started to spun contented while I patted him on the back slowly.

The train began to roll and Natsu groaned and hung out the train window we had and tried to get air.

I suffered really with him .. He was, after all the good in other things, but that he would exercise flu .. it was not fair.

Natsu fell into a dough and his face began to change from green to purple.

_How did Erza when it was like this?_

I could not knock him in the stomach, I had not the courage to hurt my Nakama.

I sighed and patted the seat next to me.

Natsu turned his eyes towards me and I could see the sweat breaking out on his forehead.

**- Come and sit here with me .. **I said, smiling while I tapped on the seat again.

Natsu stood up and wobbled his way toward me and collapsed on the seat next to me.

The smell of earth and bark struck me and I smiled again.

Happy lay comfortably on my lap but I lifted him in my arms instead.

**- Lie down, **I said, and Natsu did what I said.

Happy mumbled something and turned around and he lay with his stomach up.

I could not help but smile at the position he slept in.

**- Taaa-nksss Luuuu-ceee ..** Stammered Natsu back and I patted his head and twisted my fingers in to his pink hair.

Natsu closed his eyes and I saw his face's color began to slowly come back.

Happy woke up and lay down beside me with his front paws on one of my hip.

I closed my eyes and continued my patted on Natsu's head.

* * *

Natsu enjoyed and felt his nausea disappeared and was replaced by a lovely fragrance as he got to relax.

The scent belonged to her - Lucy - his Nakama.

* * *

When we arrived at the train station, I woke Natsu who took our bags and we jumped off in time before the train began to roll forward again.

**- Where are we now?,** I asked, watching Natsu.

Happy stretched in the air and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed.

**- Okay, but only this time, and no chlorine! **, I muttered, and Happy smiled and curled up in my arms.

_- Sometimes you may think I'm some kind of mom for you ... ,_I muttered quietly so not Natsu would hear me.

**- Did you said something Luce?**

**- Nah.**

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders to my answer and I followed him with curved arms for the sleeping nekkon.

After a long wandering we found the city. - _The Lucky corners._

Happy had woken up long ago and was now flewing beside me in good spirit.

I said nothing but followed Natsu who was a bit ahead of me.

After a while, Natsu stopped and I was close to going straight into him.

But luckily I didn't because Happy stop me at the right time and I thanked him.

I looked over Natsus shoulder and stood face to face with a white nekko.

**- Is that it?** I asked and Natsu nodded.

I reached over and called the cat.

**- Komzii pussy .. came to the mother ... **, Attracted me and I wanted to die of shame when I realized that Natsu and Happy could hear me.

**- Yes .. Komsi Komsi pussy .. came to the mother ..** I drew back once more and looked at it.

**- Mjaaau.**

**- Come on pussy .. kiss kiss ..**

I heard a _"pfft" _behind me and the redness began to heat on my face.

_**"Satan Nekko!"**_ I thought and wanted to give Happy a murderous look.

The white cat licked her paw before it went against me, and jumped into my arms.

**- Good job Luce**, said Natsu and put his arm around my shoulders.

I jumped and felt a bright light blinded me and I looked up from the cat and into the guy with pink hair.

**- Who are you?**

Natsus smile went out before he saw the grave of Lucy.

_**"She was joking? Right?"**_

He saw no trace of dimples or jokes that reflected in her eyes.

The white cat range in Lucy's lap and her hand was stroking it tenderly.

He raised his eyes to the whole Lucy and when he saw something he had never seen before there.

In Lucy's blond hair it's stuck out two white cat ears that moved and a long white bushy tail that wagged in the wind.

Natsu could hardly believe his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Lucy again.

The ears were left and the tail.

Even small long light whiskers sticking out from her face.

Natsu took nothing but trying to find Happy, which stood as mute he said.

Happy stood with his mouth agape, staring at Lucy.

**- Who are you? ,**asked Lucy again and Natsu hand flew to his forehead.

_**"What should he do now?"**_

He tried to think but he could not think of anything sensible.

**- You are Lucy Hearfilia, and I'm Natsu Dragoneel, your Nakama, and this is Happy, my cat!**

Lucy looked at the guy with pink hair and pointed at him.

**- You are Lucy Hearfilia and I'm Natsu Dragoneel, your Nakama and this is Happy, my cat! **Said Lucy and Natsu groaned.

**- She is stupid, it really is our Lucy! **Said Happy, smiling.

Natsu sighed and rubbed his forehead.

**- What? You said so alien? , **replied Lucy and Natsu sighed for the third time and decided to plan B.

He lifted her up and threw her over his one shoulder and started walking to the train station.

**- Hey! Alien let me down! Otherwise, I ... Mjaaau!**

Natsu stopped and stared at Happy, who stared back at Natsu.

-** Was that you who mjaau'a just a second ago? **them asked themself ,and both of them shook there head.

**- Mjaaaau!**

Natsu could not believe it was true ..

He would just lift down Lucy from his shoulders and see how she felt when he felt he was holding a white cat with brown eyes.

**- Lucy.**

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Like it / hate it?**

**Review plz :D**

**Natsu: **_I **hate** suprises !_

**Lucy: **_Mjaau!_

**TheFireKey**_**: **Lucy ..** stop** teasing Natsu._

**Lucy: **_Mjaauok!_

**Natsu: Dear lord,** save me from this **epic** woman !

**TheFireKey:** **See you** soon guys !


	2. Chapter 2 The White Kitty

**CatLife - TheWhiteKitty**

**Chapter 2.**

**TheFireKey's Words ..**

**I know it was a late update and I am sooooo Sorry guys ! :(**

**I have so mutch homework and some other stories to do to .. **

**But here is the next chapter and I hope it will get you all to forgive me **

**W/T = Writers Text Comment **

**You will see this one sometimes in the text and thought it was good for you to know what I mean with that x3 **

**Hope you like it .. and don't forget to REVIEW / Lapdance on the floor ? ~ TheFireKey**

* * *

Natsu had skipped to complain about traveling by train, instead, he bought a train ticket for us two, and then sat down at the nearest window.

He sat me down on the seat in front of him and stared at me with big eyes.

I did not even know why he was staring at me that way .. Did I had something on my face?

I decided to brush the bangs from my eyes when something white flew past my eyes and I stared at it.

It was a white paw. My hand was a paw!

I yelled and stared down at my body and saw that there were no breasts, no long legs and my stomach, but a cat's body!

I spun around and my eyes were caught by something who was wagging and I screamed again.

I HAVE A TAIL!

I did not understand, how the hell had this happened?

I turned around and stared at Natsu with fierce eyes.

I started yelling at him but all that came out was just "_Meow_".

Natsu still looked at me , and then at Happy who looked at me.

Happy! He was a cat, he can well understand me?

**- HAPPY!** I tried but all it did was _Meow_.

Happy rubbed at his forehead and said something to Natsu.

**- Natsu .. I'm a cat and I really tought I could understand Lucy .. but I do not understand her at all ..**

I wanted to die_. SERIOUS HE WAS A CAT BUT COULD NOT UNDERSTAND ME ONLY!_

_Damn neko!_

I sulked and turned my back at them but it was not long before I felt someone grabbed my neck skin and I hissed in response.

**- Excuse me sir .. but cats are forbidden to be here .. them should be in a cage in the transport space ..**

Natsu's hand flew to his forehead.

**- Heh .. as you can see .. it's not a cat ..**

_O my God .. how dumb does he think this conductor is really?_ I thought hard and stopped me from rolling my eyes.

**- Young man .. I've worked here for ten years and that was the worst excuse I ever heard.**

I could not help but giggle. But it sounded like I was about to cough up a hairball instead.

**- But it's true .. she was turned into a cat ..**

**- Young man if you are going to act really funny here, I think you get off at the next stop and take this nasty fur ball with you.**

_Nasty fur ball! NO, NOW I WAS PISSED ! _ I hissed and scratched the man in the face with my claws, and he dropped me to grab his stinging cheek.

I hurried quickly to run for the next train carriage and jumped on one of the tables as a family were eating at and jumped on to the next table and the next.

**- CATCH THAT CAT!** Shouted the man, and I increased the pace as fast as I could.

I snuck out of their hands and saw the nearest open window and jumped out and rolled down the little slope that was there.

I grabbed the nearest root that stuck up and tried everything I could to climb but the hind feet lost all the time the bracket.

**- Lucy!**

I heard Natsus voice and shortly there after, I felt a hand lift me up by the neck and then I was safely wrapped in his scarf.

**- You were amazing in there ..**

I blushed to his immense praise to me and I just nodded in response.

**- Ehm Natsu .. How can we make our way to Magnolia?**

Natsu sighed and shrugged.

**- We'll have to go.**

For this time I was glad I was a cat ..

* * *

**- Time skippning (I think it was not so intresting , when they just walked .. thats why .. ) -**

Natsu open the doors of the guild with a kick and I sighed and watched as everyone in the guild turned around with wide eyes.

**- Welcome back Natsu, Happy and Lu .. **Mirajane began but stopped.

**- Where is Lucy?**

I felt Natsu grabbed me by the neck and held me in front of everyone.

**- Ohh so cute cat! Where did you find it?**

_Oh please -. - _I thought and reached out my tongue at Lisanna who had tried to pet me.

**- It show it's tongue at me!** , She exclaimed, and some of the guild started laughing.

**- Hey Lucy .. You can pace yourself a little**, muttered Natsu for me.

That's when everyone in the guild stared at him as if he lost his head.

- Eh Natsu .. why do you talk to the cat? and call it lucy? Asked Gray and step out of the clump formed by all the guild.

**- But DAH! This is Lucy ..**

I could hear everyone gasping for breath and then I tried to say that he was right but all that came was just meow.

**- Lucy? **Said Gray, and I turned and looked at him.

I nodded.

**- But how?** , He said, and gasped but it was not long before Levi came forward, and searched with her eyes all over me.

**- Lucy .. you are so cute .. can I pet you? **, Exclaimed Levi with a squeaky girl voice, and I sighed sharply now.

I played with his paw playfully, yet cautionary, but she did not understand me, so she grabbed my paw and shook it.

**- Hey Lucy, I'm Levi ..**

_O god .. I'm not stupid in the head just because I'm a cat! _I thought and snorted.

**- Levi .. start figuring out a formula to return Lucy may not have to be a cat anymore ..** muttered Natsu and I thanked him inside.

Levi nodded and hurried quickly away to the fairy tail's library to find answers to them a thousand books that were there.

Natsu let me down on one of the tables and walked toward the bar to order

W/T - (_Mirajane was there already .. do not ask me why Oo she is fast!) _and ordered by Mirajane a beer.

W/T - (_Yep .. Natsu drink beer! Anyway my "fantasy world": D_).

Happy sat by me and kept tabs on me so I did not fall off the table or quit.

Lisanna sat sulking with angry eyes on me at one of the corners and I could not help smiling evilly at her.

She was my god almost ripped off my one front paw and hugged me to death if I had shown the tongue and fried to a fair hearing.

I watched as she glances towards Natsus direction and a smile grew on her lips.

_You would not dare .. _I thought and saw the smile on her lips became meaner and wider.

_No. .. she wouldn't .._

I watched as she stood up and walked toward Natsus hold, and her lips had still the spiteful smile and her eyes flew at me all the time and threw some hat looks on me.

I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.

**- MEEEOOOW!**

All the guild turned to me shocking and Natsu shook the beer in his throat and turned to my direction and hurried to me.

**- Lucy, what is it, are you hurt?**

I nodded.

What could I do? If I said no, he would go back and then Lisanna whould ... I just shudder of discomfort at the thought.

Natsu lifted me up and began to gently squeeze on me to find where I was in pain after that I could not speak.

I shuddered with the way his fingers slid over me and when he was close between my two legs, so I shouted to. Not in pain no. .. but he .. you know ..

I saw how Natsu stayed with his fingers and touched it again and I screamed again.

**- The problem is found .. ,** he said and Wendy went back and turned me so I was lying on my back with all the four paws in the air.

Oh god .. I wanted to die of shame. Half of the guild stood around me and all of them could see my "thing" (even though it was a cat thing) and my stomach.

I closed my eyes and waited, and felt something warm glow over it and I waited then there was the feeling away.

Wendy smiled a smile and nodded to Natsu who apparently had held their breath for the time he let out a sigh of relief and picked me up in his arms.

**- I think I found the answer!** , Shouted Levi and I froze in Natsus arms.

Levi sat down in front of Natsu and smiled at me before a book she had kept in fell down on the table and she struck up a page and began reading.

_The white cat called - Michrimans - is a cat who has a band with the devil and the angels. For the time was not white cats are born out, made them so, so drowning them or shot them to death. In 309 came a law when you could not kill them but instead anaesthetize them and send them out to the woods to kill themselves. The white cat - Michrimans - is also known to have a magic to the people broken hearts in exchange for giving the person's life. It may sound great but there is a side effect of this miracle. If the person receives Michrimans life, it becomes itself a cat. This side effect or spell can be broken if a different person from the opposite sex and kisses it. But it must be one of his own love enormously. That is, once the kiss has happened is it tied forever to the death do them part._

- that's what it stands in here .., said Levi and closed the book.

I stared ahead while she read the words flowed through my skull.

_Would I be kissed by the opposite sex to get back to normal!_

_and the kiss will be from someone I really love? But I DON'T LOVE SOMEONE ! _

I started to cry but it sounded more as if I was coughing a hairball.

Everyone looked down at me and I hid my face with his front paws.

**- But how do we know who Lucy like? And if the person she likes, want to be tied to her forever until death break them part?**

I screamed again and again, and tears flowed down my cheeks.

**- Lucy .. don't cry .. **Said Levi and stroked my back.

I looked up from my front paws and saw her face and her lips wore a warm smile.

**- We'll find him, Lucy .. if we must force that fucker .. !** Said Gray proud and shook one of his fist into the air.

Erza saw the whole thing and hit him in the head as he was knock out and fell to the floor.

**- No one is going to be forced! We're talking about real love your idiots!** She snapped angrily, and gave all a mortal gaze.

I cuddle myself into a ball of fear, but it was not long before I felt that I was taken up by someone.

- Hey, let her rest .. , Natsu began but he was silenced.

I looked around and found Erza hold me by the neck with his eyes intensely locked in my eyes.

I trembled with her dark aura he had around him.

**- AAAAAOOOHM! **, She cried and I could not help laughing.

I laughed and laughed until tears ran down my cheeks.

**- Lucy! Stop laughing at me!** , Hissed Erza but I could not resist.

Erza shook me but I still did not stop laughing.

**- LUCY QUIT IT NOW ! IF YOU NOT ARE DOING IT THEN I WILL CUT YOUR TAIL!**

I was bubbling with laughter and fought with my front paws in front of her.

**- Mjaau! **_Try if you can _**..**

**- Mjaau'a not for me, Lucy!**

**- Mjaaaaau!** * **Cutting *** _Let me go !_

Erza sighed and dropped me at a distance from Natsus knee as I fell from that height and down on his lap.

Natsu looked at Erza and rolled his eyes to her back board, looking down at me, lifted me up to his lips.

O GOD! I froze and watched as his lips came more closer and ..

**- What the hell are you doing Natsu?** , Exclaimed Levi and got more to look in his direction.

**- I was only going to whisper something in her ear?**

I removed one paw I had over my eyes and saw Levi stood a short distance away with her hands on her hips.

**- Yeah .. well then proceed ..**

I stared at Levi in shocking , but then I saw a smile that I knew very well was formed on her lips before it quickly disappeared and she turned and left the room to return the book again.

_That smile, I knew very well what it meant .. but she had it all wrong .. Natsu did not like me .. or did he?_

* * *

**To be continue ...**

**Heheh this is the update: D**

**Hope you liked it really :)**

**A little better, and I try to fix it so no errors will occur .. anyway .. Review and tell me what you thought :) hug hug** / / **TheFireKey.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Awkward Moment

**Catlife. The White Kitty .**

**Chapter 3.**

Hello Guys ! Wow 2 reviews who wanted me to update :D Oh my .. Thanks guys :D

Here is the Continue :)

I guess I did it so long could so you really read every words with a smile :)

Hug hug ~ _Sometimes I kiss the mirror , why?_ ~ **TheFireKey**.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_I was really mad right now. Do you know why? Okay, then I will explain why!_

**- Flashback -**

_It was nearly evening and the guild was going to close for the day, and I thought I would get some sleep in my bed (even though I was a cat right now) and be in my apartment alone .. but I could just dream more about that.._

_- Lucy! , Come on we are going home._

_I stared at Natsu who was attracted with he's hand at me._

_I was in Levi's lap, purring with pleasure when her fingers slid through my fur._

_I snorted at him and stretched my head so Levi could scratch my neck better._

_- Hey Luce .. , You can not just ignore me just because you are a cat right now .. Muttered Natsu and I stuck out my tongue at him and continue to spun._

_Levi laughed lightly and rolled her eyes towards Natsu._

_- Let her stay if she wants, I can leave her with you soon then?_

_I froze when I heard her words._

_I left with Natsu! Was she crazy?_

_I hissed and jumped off her lap and ran towards the guild kitchen._

_- See what you did Levi .. Now she stuck her course!_

_Levi sighed and looked after that way I'd cut._

_- I came to think the one thing ... Who will take care of Lucy? , said Mirajane who came out of the kitchen with me holding the scruff of the neck._

_I sulked while she held me against all who were inside the guild._

_- Well, who should take care of Lucy? She is a cat now so .. someone has to keep an eye on her .. Said Erza and threw a dark look at me._

_Serious .. she was still pissed about my laughter? I thought and could not help but smile._

**_- I CAN!_**

**_- NO ME!_**

**_- SHUT UP YOU! I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER!_**

**_- NO ME!_**

**_- I SAID I WILL !_**

Erzas artery she had at one side of her forehead throbbed quickly and she looked really pissed off .

I counted inside.

**3 2 1 ..**

**- SHUT UP YOUR VULTURES !** Roared, Erza and the guild fell silent and wide-eyed at her.

Mirajane sat me down on the bar and pull something slightly over my head, before she walked away from me.

I saw how everyone looked at me but I did not know why , I just saw a chance to escape was open.

I took the kit and would just jump , when a sound that reminded me of a bell was heard and I stopped in the mid-motion.

That's when it hit me. I had a bell around my neck!

I growled and glared hard against Mirajane who was smiled at me.

**- Meow!**

**- Do you like the gift Lucy?** , Mirajane laughed and I shook a claw against her.

**- She can not run away .. we will hear her where ever she goes ..** Said Erza proudly as if she had the vision.

I sat down and started licking my one front paw and pull it over my ear and down towards the nose.

I repeated it at least four times until I saw how everyone was staring at me.

I thought, "_What? I am just washing myself what's the deal?"_

_Another click in my head was heard and I understood exactly why they were staring._

_I licked MYSELF! I stared down at my uplifted paw that had soaked white hairs._

_O god .. I shook myself and it was then .. exactly when Erza decided to Natsu would be the one who was going to take care of me._

**- Flashback End -**

So now you know why I am mad ..

**- Lucy .. come here girl ..**

I stuck my tongue out of disgust.

Natsu was in the kitchen and prepared the fish for Happy and chicken for himself and me .. cha .. I did not know.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen and was greeted by three scents.

_Fried fish, fried chicken and .. live!_

When I walked into the kitchen to put Natsu down a bowl on the floor for me and called to me.

I smelled the scent strip in front of me and it did not smell good.

I went over to the bowl and stared at the disgusting goo that was there.

_Was he crazy or what_? I glared up at him as he sat down to eat his chicken.

Happy sat on the other chair and looked at me with laughing eyes.

_Stupid Neko -.-_

It was then that a plan smith in my head and I waited until he got up to fetch drink for himself, before I put the plan into action.

I jumped up on the table, grabbed the huge chicken in my little mouth, and were running fast down with the chicken in my mouth and a wide smile grew while I were running away.

I hid under the couch in the living room and began to bite into the chicken.

**3 .. 2 .. 1 ..**

**- LUCY!**

I smiled a smile on his roar and heard his step.

**- COME FORWARD YOUR THIEF!**

I ate further and came to the white meat in chicken skin and enjoyed the taste of it.

**- LUCY! GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN!**

I rolled my eyes and heard his footsteps came into the living room.

_Damn .. He had a HUGE sense of smell .._

I grabbed the chicken and batter away when he grabbed the couch and lifted it.

**- AHA NOW I HAVE ...** he started but I was not there .. just some little bits and pieces of chicken there.

I grinned and ran up the stairs and up to his attic (yep .. he has a wind .. so what?)

and hid among a few eloquent blankets and boxes.

**- HAPPY FIND LUCY!**

**- AYE!**

I laughed inside me and started to ate on the chicken which had now become lukewarm.

I heard their footsteps on the floor and the sound of Happys wings that flapped sometimes while he took off in his flying.

When half of the chicken was eaten, I was stuffed so I gave up my hiding and snuck me with the rest of the chicken in my mouth, down from the attic and would just round the corner of the hall when I felt a hand grab my neck skin.

**- Gotcha!**

I sighed and felt how he went down the stairs while I was dangling in the air with the half of the chicken in the mouth of his grasp in my neck skin.

Happy was sitting in the kitchen and looked up when we came in and looked at me before he started munching on the fish.

Natsu let me down on the kitchen table and sat down on the chair he sat in the before and glared at me.

**- Lucy ..**

I heard his voice and it was not happy, I promise.

I forced myself to meet his gaze and felt he grabbed my nose to remove the chicken out of my mouth.

**- Meow?**

**- Lucy .. you know that you do not take food from the kitchen table when you have your own on the floor ..**

I snorted and looked away.

**- Just as stubborn as a mule, Aye!** Said Happy, and I stuck out her tongue at him.

Natsu sighed and looked down at what was left of his chicken and crossed his arms over his chest.

**- Meow.**

**- Just because you ate my food so will you sleep in a cardboard box tonight ..**

I sighed. _Okay, sure, he wanted it that way. ._ I waved one front paw in front of him and nodded.

**- Good, you seem to agree with me, ayway .. Now, you can go, I'll eat ..**

I snorted at his answer and jumped off the table and walked towards the living room.

I would just take a run to jump up on the couch when Natsus voice made me stop in the movement.

**- Lucy! I hope you do not jump up on my couch! You have your cardboard or the floor if you want to rest, nowhere else!**

I sighed ( did he have eyes in the walls or what ? ) and walked up the stairs and to the attic and tucked me in one of the blankets there and fell asleep.

I woke up to a chilly vein through my fur and I opened my eyes.

I was still laying on the wind and noticed that there was a crack in the wall that got cold air to flow trough it.

I shivered and tried purring me up into a little ball to keep the little heat that was left in my body.

But it was useless so I hurried down from the attic and down to the floor below and heard the sound of high logs, and I rolled my eyes.

It was dark in the house but I had good vision in the dark since I was a cat.

I followed the sound of timbers and buffeted up a white door and the sound was cutting in my ears.

I saw how Natsu low on his bed with his mouth open.

Happy was in his basket that stood at one corner of the room and slept deeply (no snoring , I was LUCKY ..).

I sneaked up to the bed and jumped up to Natsu.

I saw his naked torso who was seemed completely and how his one leg was above the white blanket while the other one was under the covers.

Both his arms were spread over the bed and his head was lying at an angle against the huge pillow.

_" Your bed, I can only sleep good in it .. "_ TSS .. it was really a lie from Natsu, and now I had proof!

I shook myself, when memories of the two of us poured forth on my retina.

I was shocked by a picture and almost fell backwards off the bed of shocking.

It was me (as a human) and Natsu who held hands and danced.

I tried to grab the sheet but failed and fell backward onto the floor with a huge thud.

I screamed when I landed on my back (_because we cats always land on our paws .._) and the lamp by his bed came on and I saw that Natsu sat up and looked around with his eyes in the room.

**- Meow!**

I tried all I could and it worked for me, because he was hanging over the bed and looked down at me.

**- Lucy?**, He asked and I nodded.

**- Meow.**

**- What are you doing back on the floor?**

I sighed. _Yes, how would I explain it?_

The picture of when he and I danced slowly began to take shape again and I blushed and looked into his black eyes who wore sometimes the color of green.

Hey! Why did I blushed at the picture!

I froze and watched as Natsu bent down and picked me up, (_not by the neck, but with his booth hands_) and patted me tenderly on the back and down to the hip.

I could not help but shudder and spin.

I closed my eyes and felt his hand gently patting me.

Natsu looked at me, I could know without even looking.

Because I felt something hot and warm in the neck and just the thought of his fingers which pits there tenderly made me shudder.

I do not know how long I lay there and spun by his pounding, but apparently it was a long time for the heat started to come back to me again.

**- Luce ..**

I heard him say my nickname instead of my normal name, so I looked up at him and was shocked.

His eyes burned with something I've never seen before and of warmth and tenderness.

I gasped and felt he lifted me up and took me to his lips.

_O GOD!_ I stared at his lips who got closer and closer to my eyes.

When I was barely an inch from his lips , I took my two front paws to cover my eyes and held my breath in the same time.

**- Naatsu ..**

I felt him stiffen and I lifted one front paw and looked up.

I saw Happy was standing at the bedside, and stamped his one hind foot against the mattress and had his arms folded across his white breast.

**- Oh hey Happy .. I did not know you had woken up ..**

I let out the air I kept inside in a heavy sigh and looked down towards my dangling paws.

**- What were you doing to do with Lucy, Natsu?**

Natsu swallowed (I heard it so clearly), and his voice was not as it used to be..

**- I should just give her a morning kiss on the cheek .. heh.**

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for Natsu to release me , but he didn't.

**- Hmm .. , You've never done that before .. why now?**

_Damn .. Happy was really smart if he could really THINK and ACT first .._ I thought and got a little admired by his "Current smart" brain.

**- Oh, come on Happy .. I just felt to do it ..**

I opened my eyes and saw Happy shook his head and looked at me.

I could swear that in my face, it was now "**ALMOST KISSED,**" in large letters standing.

Natsu letting go of me to one of the pillows who was beside his HUGE pillow and turned his back towards me, turned off the light and pulled the blanket over him.

**- Goodnight Happy , Goodnight Luce ..**

I looked at his back board and heard the Happy yawned the same words back before he jumped into his basket and fell asleep again.

_Natsu had tried to kiss me again?_

I felt my cheeks heat of my mind so I put my front paws at them and stared at the blanket in front of me.

* * *

**- Additional short scene of the next section -**

**- Lucy! Come on out it's not funny anymore!**

**- LUCY! LUCY!**

**- LUCY! COM OUT NOW .. COM ON GIRL .. WE HAVE CHICKEN FOR YOU .. !**

Natsu crawled on all fours and took off on everything he saw in the guild in the quest to get a glimpse of something white fur-like, but he saw nothing.

Where was she?

* * *

**To be continue .. so what do you think guys? :D**

**Chapter 3 is done ! Oh yeah ! **

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

_~ Sometimes I just love to make out with my pillow_** .. O.o ~ TheFireKey.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Cat

**TheFireKey's words :**_  
_

**Hey Guys ! I am sorry for a little bit late update , but I guess I have so mutch stuff to do so I couldn't upload this one ..**

**Gomenasai ! Hope you will like this chapter like everyone else so far)**

**Like usual .. I don't own Fairy Tail , I just own this story .. **

**Lucy: Meow !**

**TheFireKey: Let's begin ..**

* * *

**CatLife The White Kitty Chapter 4.**

**- Lucy! Come on out it's not funny anymore!**

**- LUCY! LUCY!**

**- LUCY! COM OUT NOW .. COM ON GIRL .. WE HAVE CHICKEN FOR YOU .. !**

Natsu crawled on all fours and Took off on everything he saw into the guild in the quest to get a glimpse of something white fur-like, but he saw nothing.

_Where was she?_

**- Flashback -**

Natsu woke up from bed, rested.

He turned around to look at Lucy, who was one of the pillows behind him ..

Or what he thought anyway.

He froze when he realized that the pillow was no white ball of fur sleeping on.

He attracted at her but got no response back.

_She has certainly gone down in the kitchen .. Or the living room?_

Natsu did not know what to think, he put on his "clothes from yesterday," and began to look with the beating heart of the house after Lucy.

He sniffed the air and tried to find her "cat smell" but no scent from her, he felt.

He began to feel sick, and strange thoughts flooded his mind.

_Was she kidnapped? Death? Stuck?_

He shuddered at the word "dead" and shook himself mentally.

**- No, she's not dead .. she can't be dead ..** he growled to his own and crawled on all fours to look under his living room couch.

_No white hairball._

**- HAPPY!**

**- AYE?** , Heard an answer from upstairs.

Natsu gave out a heavy sigh of relief, Happy was still there anyway.

**- COM DOWN HERE!**

**- AYE!**

_Natsu felt a gust of wind at his back and he looked up and saw his blue neko with white wings, stood still in the air._

**- Natsu, what do you do on the floor?**

**- Ehm .. Lucy is gone ..**

Happy stayed up in his tossing up and down in the air and stared at him.

**- GONE!**

Natsu nodded.

**- I can not find her anywhere ..**

Happy scratched his head and sniffed the air.

**- I feel no scent from her.**

**- I either did I.**

Happy sighed and came down on the couch and the wings disappeared.

**- Erza will kill you if she finds out ..**

_Natsu swallowed hard and nodded frightened._

**- I know.**

**- Flashback end -**

* * *

**- With Lucy .. ? -**

**- Devils .. ,** I muttered, trying to jump over a big puddle of muddy water, but missed by the one hind paw.

I turned my head and stared desperately at my one hind foot, which was gooey and wet with water, and got my white fur to turn dark brown.

_Damn Natsu .._

_His fault._

I sighed and shook my hind paw to get off the worst of the water and mud who have stucked on it.

When I was done I started to keep walking and my stomach started to growling.

I was hungry but I was not going to turn around and go back to him again.

_Nope. Personally, I will find my prince .. and become normal again without HIS or his damn NEKO's help._

I nodded proudly to my plan and jumped over another dirty pool of water and managed to get away this time.

The ground was wet and muddy after the rain that had fallen during the night to today, so I really enjoyed NOT the feel of it as it slid in between my pads.

I heard birds singing and belly started to growling again.

_I would never hunt! NEVER! I rather starved !_ I thought angrily and tried to shut out the "hunter" in me.

A scent strong enough to make me fall defenseless against the wet ground made my stomach to growling higher.

_It smelled of meat. Grilled meat that had a faint smell of honey marinade._

I could feel the mouths water and hurried me (without a thought of puddles around me) to place the smell came from.

I came up with a big lawn and a huge red house, which had at least ten different window shapes, and a door that was jet black.

The smell was spreading more and more and I knew I was close.

I sneaked past a lot of garden ducks that were scattered on the lawn.

When I arrived at the last garden duck and would take a huge leap into the red building's staircase, I felt something warm puff of my neck.

I froze and looked up and was greeted by a huge pile of white teeth that were flattened and a sound that reminded me of a growl, came from them.

I raised my head even more and saw the huge body of the head and teeth belonged.

I saw those huge muscle built legs and I swallowed hard.

_I was so died .._

I got the sense to flee to grow inside of me and I fled quickly as the eye away, but the beast was after me, barking.

I tried to jump onto the roof of the house but missed and knocked down a flowerpot that stood in a window of the boards of one of the windows of the house.

I screamed and ran as fast as I was worth over the lawn and overturned certainly a lot of ducks on the fly.

Reason country became more and I noticed that the beast was soon caught up with me.

_GOD HELP ME ANYONE!_ I asked inside and continued to run even faster with the beast on the heels of me.

* * *

**- Natsu and Happy at The Guild-**

**- YOU DID WHAT!**

Natsu dropped down against the chair and put his hands up in defense.

**- I did not mean to ..** He began, but became silence of the voice again.

**- Natsu! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DEFENSELESS!**

Natsu swallowed and was still left hands to his face.

**- I did not .. I mean, she slept the ...**

**- LUCY IS NOT JUST A CAT RIGHT NOW! SHE HAS A cat's instincts, AND MOOD!** , Shouted angrily Erza and Natsu skönk together even more in the chair he was in.

**- Erza .. I think he has got you point now ..** , Makarov said calmly, patting her on the right shoulder.

Natsu sighed out the inside of relief.

**- You know very well Natsu, that this is not well done of you .. and as punishment you will get no extra spicy food at all this week and YOU have to search EVERYWHERE for Lucy and not come back until you find her!**

Natsu swallowed hard and nodded.

Makarov looked pleased and turned and walked up the stairs and into his office again.

**- Smart made Ashbrain ..**

**- Shud up squueze eyes!**

**- Ash brain!**

**- Mint freak!**

**- Fire Breath!**

**- Squeare Pants!**

**- SHUT UP YOU TO!**

**- Yes ma'm.**

Erza sighed and walked away from the group gathered inside the guild and went out of it.

Erza leaned her head against the wall outside and sighed.

**- Why did you escaped Lucy ..?**

* * *

**-With Lucy .. SOMEWHERE-**

**- Meow, Meow!**_ AAH VANISH MONGREL! HELP PLEASE HELP ME!_

I sat high in a tree while the cursed beast barked below and tried to jump after me.

**- Meooow!**_ HELP ME!_

I grabbed the tree trunk with my front paws's claws and shaking all over.

Bestens barking echoed in my head and I meowed, desperate for help.

**_You will taste good when I roast you with barbeque sauce .._**

I jumped in voice and looked around. Nobody there?

beast barking remains.

**_What is the cat? Are you afraid .. ?_**

I heard an evil laugh, and my eyes widened in shock.

I looked down at the beast, and could swear that one SPITEFULLY grin was there in his one corner of her mouth.

_THE DOG SPOKED WITH ME!_

I shook my head.

_Lucy sharpening you .. he is a dog .. a stupid idiotic pooch who chased you halfway across the city._

_**Thanks for the compliment ..**_

I froze.

_HELL NO THE DOG IS talking to me!_

**- Meeow .. Meeeeow!**_ VANISH FROM HERE disgusting CREAP!_

_**Do not be so cool cat .. I might even get a hold of you ..**_

**- Meeow!** _just you try .. ,but stupid as like you can not climb in trees!_

**_Oh .. should we bet cat? Evil smile *_**

**- Meeow meow, meow .. ! **_Try if you can bacon lip! *** Sticking out tongue ***_

_**You've just asked your last prayer cat .. it was nice and talk to you .. but this will take your last breath out ..**_

I saw how he took the statement and would jump, I closed my eyes and my mind slipped right into my best friend Natsu.

A dull bang and a whimper was heard before the sound of a door slammed and screeching tires on the wet asphalt was heard.

I opened one eye and saw that the beast was gone.

I looked down at me and breathed out in a relief.

I was still unharmed.

The beast was gone and I smiled a smile.

**- Meeow, meeow, meeow meeow**!_ no baconlips can handle me, I'm the one who wins hey! GO LUCY! 1-0 TO ME! YEAH YEAH!_

I did a victory dance on the branch and missed one hindpaw grip and fell from the tree.

**- MEEOW! HEELP!**

I screamed and closed my eyes in fear.

Everything happened so fast.

I was dropped from the tree, waiting to land on the hard wet asphalt, but nothing happened.

**- White Angel ... are you okay?**

I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of blue, which reminded me of the sea.

**- Huh?**

* * *

**- Natsu and Happy-**

**- She must be here somewhere!**

**- Lucy, Komsi girl, Komsi to ... Me ..**

**- Natsu .. I think she does not listen to you more.**

**- Happy silence, I must find her .. Search the community!**

**- Naye! Makarov said that you would FIND ANYWHERE alone!**

**- Happy! You are my friend and teammate, you can probably also look, she's actually your friend!**

Happy sighed and nodded.

**- For Lucy's sake ..**

**- Thanks for that ..** Muttered Natsu and raised in a basket on top of his wind.

* * *

_**- Next Chapter's small epilogue ..-**_

**- Huh? who are you?**

**- White angel .. did it hurt?**

**- What?**

**- Falling from the sky?**

**Talk about the flatterers -.-**

* * *

**Who is that thing who saved Lucy ?**

**And will natsu find her ?**

**Don't miss next chapter .. :D**

**Hope you like it really: D**

**I know it's short but next one Will Be longer I promise!**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**

**TheFireKey **


	5. Chapter 5 The Rescue

- Next Chapter's small Epilogue .. -

**- Huh? who are you?**

**- White angel .. did it hurt?**

**- What?**

**- Falling from the sky?**

_Talk about the flatterers -.-_

**TheFireKey's Words:**

**Whatzup people? :)**

Thanks: **catarinaNaLu, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, FunkistReader, Erstel 908iu, Monkey-D-Luffy31**,

for the reviews** :D** and of course you guys who added my story to your favorite **:)**

**I just love you guys **

So I guess you want to read next chapter ..

hehe .. well .. I will say this before .

Do not get shaped ..

I am a** Nalu shipper**, but in this chapter now..

Lucy good will maybe .. In SAY maybe .. falls a bit for this guy .. OR NOT xD

Anyway .. **I do not own Fairy Tail, Just this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - CatLife The White Kitty.**

**- Who are you?** I asked, and froze when I noticed that the person held me in his arms.

I hurried quickly and hit the person in the face with my one front paw, and he lost direct grip on me.

**- Ouch!**

**- I asked you a question man .. and I hope you can answer that one! **, Growled and I fell backwards so it was a gap between the two of us.

He stood in the shade, so I could not see him completely Due to the nature of the sun that shone in my eyes.

**- You're tough to be a female cat ..**

**- Tss. Answer me your pervers freak!** , I hissed angrily.

I heard a sigh tion from the shadow and he stepped out and I gasped from shock.

He had hair like me, paws and tail, in color like the sky at night.

He was jet black, with only the neck and the end of the front feet, he was white as snow.

He had dark blue color, which reminded me of the sea.

He had a scratch on one cheek, recently fresh so I knew it was me who did it.

Over his right eye was a crooked scar that ended just a bit below the eye.

**- My name is Zorro**, said the black cat and took my one front paw and kissed it.

I felt his tongue, crisp to my fur and I quickly pulled away my paw from him.

**- Ey you romeo .. I'm not a dumb blonde girl who falls for fake flattery phrases ..** , I hissed in response and turned his back to him and jumped up on the big wooden fence that existed at the tree I had just fallen away, and began to walk elegantly and smoothly forward.

**- Oy angel !**

I stopped when I heard his voice raised.

- What is your name?

I sighed and then it hit me.

_Maybe he was the person for me .._ so I said my name.

**- Lucy.**

Then I started to run, run and jump on the next car that drove by and lay on top of the car and enjoyed the wind that vein through my white fur.

* * *

**- Natsu and Happy -**

It's been almost 3 days ago Lucy disappeared and Natsu had not even found trace of her anywhere.

He was worried like crazy and could hardly sleep at night, just lay awake,

wondering if she was hungry right now,broken, run over ..yes .. all terrible things who easy can happend a cat.

**- Natsu .. are you okay? **, asked Happy - his blue neko.

Natsu sat up from his bed and looked down on the blanket in front of him.

**- Happy .. I ..** , Began Natsu but groaned and fell back into bed with a heavy sigh.

Happy watched Natsu and then turned his eye to the pillow , who was the last of her scent left in and a tear ran down his cheek.

**- Natsu ..**

**- What is Happy?**

**- I miss Lucy ..**

Natsu sighed and got up again from the bed, hit his legs over the bed and buried his face in his two hands.

**- I also Happy .. enormously.**

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I walked down the street after having dropped out of the car roof, I hitched a ride with, and felt my stomach started purring again.

_Damn._

_I had not even eaten since last night._

I kept my going but I was not alone.

**- Oy White Angel!**

I sighed. _Damn what a stalker he is!_

I turned around and saw Zorro stand apart.

**- What do you want?**

**- Oy .. you are hungry, huh? I know a place.**

I growled inwardly.

_What did this he cursed me anyway cat!_

**- No thanks! ,** I said loudly and turned my head forward and started walking.

I heard him catch up with me and block the road for me.

**- BUT I SAY ...** I started but got silence of his mouth against mine.

* * *

**- Natsu and Happy -**

**- Happy I do not know .. do you really think that Lucy would run away into the city?**

Natsu went after his flying blue neko who nodded to his question.

**- Natsu Well, maybe she is a cat right now, but she loves the bookstores ..**

Natsu beated one hand on his forehead and it struck him directly.

**- OH YEAH! , God you're so smart, Happy!**

Happy smiling smile and stayed just up and the smile died out.

**- Happy as libel?** , Natsu began but stopped talking and stared ahead.

He saw a white cat surrounded by a carbon black, and they kissed each other.

He stared and felt his heart was screaming in pain, he did not know why but one thing was clear in his head.

_He would burn that motherfucker!_

Natsu joined murderous step up to them two cats and felt his body boil with rage.

He grasped the scruff of the black and ripped it away from the white.

The white cat opened it's eyes and stared at him.

He saw the color of those eyes and he understood.

_It was Lucy._

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I stared at the black cat named Zorro and could not believe that he is currently murder kept me in his arms and pressed his nose and mouth against mine.

I tried to scratch his face, but Zorro just grinned and his grip hardened around me.

I started getting scared.

I tried to scream for help but my brain was fast enough to keep my flashback back that no one would understand me anyway.

**- Meeow! **_Drop me your perv!_

**- You're a naughty kitty ..**

**- MEEEEOW! * Scratch * **_LET ME GO ! DROP ME ! * Scratch *_

I felt my heart beat hard with fear and tears threatened to crowd out my eyes and I closed my eyes and a picture of Natsu came on my retina.

_It's over .. _

_I am forever trapped in this body .._

Suddenly I felt the grip of me disappeared and I opened my eyes in shock.

I saw Zorro hanging in the air, gripped by the neck and by someone.

_I saw those black sandals,_

_those black baggy pants,_

_the brown belt with silver clasps to_

_the chest that carried at least 8 pack and the black jacket that was on the sides of .._

_The lovely smile, which was now hidden by a bitter dash,_

_onyx black and green eyes and pink spiky, beautiful hair .._

I felt my heart jump for joy and the tears flowed down my cheeks with happiness.

_He had come. He had saved her. Natsu. Her Natsu._

**- Lucy, are you okay?**

I looked up and saw Happy land next to me.

I just nodded in reply, for my tongue was stuck to my palate.

**- And what do you think you're doing HUH?**

I shuddered when I heard Natsus voice with a touch of poison in.

**- YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY LUCY , YOU DAMN CAT!**

I winced.

_His Lucy? Was I his? _

I stared at him and felt my cheeks heat.

**- IF I SEE YOU TOUCH HER ONE SINGLE TIME AGIAN , I WILL BURN YOU UP TO ASHES !**

I stared at Natsu, shocked by his words.

I mentally shook my thoughts and a thought that really made me shudder came to my retina.

_Is Natsu my prince .. ?_

* * *

**- Natsu - **

**- YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY LUCY , YOU DAMN CAT!**

Natsu angrily shook the black cat in front of him.

**- IF I SEE YOU TOUCH HER ONE SINGLE TIME AGIAN , I WILL BURN YOU UP TO ASHES!**

Natsu hissed those words and quickly threw the black cat to the right as it flew at least 10 feet away ..

**_A/N (hehe .. I just want it a bit funny .. )_**

Before he turned to Lucy and saw her tears fell.

His heart went up in pain again and fell on his knees and lifted her into his arms.

He looked into them warm chocolate brown eyes that he loved and saw how her fur under her eyes were wet and bore traces of tears.

_Did Lucy love that cat? What's that the reason she cried?_

Natsu felt sick at the thought, he did not even know why but when he saw in those warm eyes again , he felt something click in his head but he did not notice it.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I noticed how he picked me up and his eyes said it all.

They showed signs of anger, relief, sadness, confusion ..

I put my one front paw against his cheek, and I saw him pulling to the touch.

I felt really bad.

_I had hurt him._

I knew all I could do right now was one thing to see that smile I loved again on his lips.

I looked deep into his green onyx black eyes and said those three words.

**- Meow**. _Forgive me, Natsu._

I knew he could not understand me, but that was all I could do.

I noticed that Happy flew to us and collided with a bird in the same second.

Me and Natsu stared at him and everything went so fast.

I saw how he crashed on me and I fell forward and opened my eyes wide in shock.

I saw his skin in front of me and I felt something warm against my mouth.

_O GOD I AM KISSING HIM!_

* * *

**To Be Continue..**

**aaw.. I am so evil now .. hehe ..**

**Review** and tell me what you think **:D**

**Hehe.. I just used Zorro because I knew Natsu would be jealous on him xD**

**Hehehe !**

**See you soon guys ~ I just love to sing in the shower .. ~ TheFireKey. **


	6. Chapter 6 The enchantment is broken

**TheFireKey's Words :**

**Hehe what's up guys? :)**

**I will thanks to all who added my story agian to favourite and so :)**

**Here is the chapter 6 .. I just was so happy to continue next chapter !**

**Hehe .. I maybe is evil but I promise this one will be LONGER**

**Thanks to your review , who got my fingers to write the continue :D**

**Anyway.. I don't own Fairy Tail , Just this story .. Enjoy my cutiiez ^^,**

_I know I am dancing in my underwear and sings in my hair brush, thank you .. ~ _**TheFireKey.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - CatLife The White Kitty.**

**- At the guild -**

**- Hey .. Makarov .. is not it time and check to Natsu if he lives?**

Makarov looked up from the bar, he sat cross-legged on a sigh.

**- Gray .. He survives..**

Gray, who usually never call Natsu by his nickname, but instead used stupid nicknames, sighed back and sat down on a vacant seat at Erza.

Erza who were eating at her little cake looked up and pulled up her eyebrows to the middle and some confusion reflected in both her eyes, before she returned with her gaze to her cake again.

Mirajane stood and wiped dry, a beer glas and thought of Lucy and Natsu.

_Was he really okay? Lucy was special to him .. An important friend, a friend he really did not want to lose .. _Mirajane thought and sighed.

-** If you are going to keep going and groan so much all the time so you may well go and visit him your Bratz!** Exclaimed Makarov loud and jumped off the bar.

All the guild checked up by shocking and then looked at each other and decided to follow their master's words.

The guild doors flew open and in flying got Happy.

Mirajane watched as the blue nekon swished his eyes quickly across the guild in search of some.

_Had something happened Natsu?_

Happy found the person he was looking for and grabbed Levi, who was reading in a book and flew her out of the guild, before the guild doors slid shut behind them.

**- What was that about?** Muttered all and continued to business, they were doing.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I looked and felt my body started to heat.

I felt my feet stretched out and I wanted to scream in pain, but I did not get anything out of me.

I saw his skin was just a millimeter away from my eyes and I was thrown backwards and fell from his hands.

**- LUCY!**

I heard him call my name but I fell deeper into the darkness and felt the ground face my head and everything went black.

**- LUCY!**

* * *

**- Natsu -**

Natsu saw Lucy fell from his hands and he tried to grab her but it was too late, she fell and hit her head on the ground that was a good BIT off his hands, and her eyelids fell.

He dropped to his knees and searched desperately for heartbeat on her cat's body and found a weak pulse of her neck.

He sighed out of relief and picked up her cat's body in his hands and pressed her against his chest.

Her cat's body was getting cold and he did not like it.

She could not die.

**- LUCY DON'T DIE! LUCY!**

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I opened my eyes and saw something that reminded me of the water circles over me.

I looked around,_ where was I?_

I stared at my paws that were not paws anymore , just human hands.

I put on my hair and winced when I felt something hairy was there and was moving.

I bent down towards the water below me and saw my reflection.

I had white cat ears and a white long tail settled back!

Bright long thin whiskers sticking out from my face and I stared at the mirror in shock.

I was anyway no cat anymore, but why I still had cat ears and tail!

-** You are not ready Lucy .. You have another way to go before everything is ready ..**

I winced when an unknown voice was heard, and I looked around and my eyes got stuck on a little girl who was probably at least eight years.

She had long pink hair that was wavy around her face and ended at the waist of wore a short dress that had the color purple and pink in bright feet was hidden in a pair of black ballet shoes and her eyes were the color gray, which reminded me of the was fair-skinned, and her arm bore a tattoo that looked like a paw on her right shoulder.

**- Who are you? **I asked - (_glad to not say meow all the time .._)

The girl held out her hand to me and she touched my cheek.

I jumped and gasped, but she smiled at me and took her outstretched hand into my right shoulder instead.

**- I'm Laura, the cat inside you.**

I stared at the girl named Laura, and felt my shoulder burned with pain.

**- Ouch!** I yelled but it was over in some minutes and I stared at my right shoulder.

I carried a similar tattoo that Laura had on her shoulder.

**- Why did you do that for? **, I exclaimed angrily.

Laura laughed and pulled one of her hand through her pink wavy long hair.

**- You always had that brand Lucy .. it just that I have retrieved it.**

**- You mean this was under my skin!**

Laura nodded and laughed sounding.

Her laughter reminded me of a carillon that played beautiful music.

**- What am I doing here?**

Laura stood up in her laughter and looked at me.

**- You kissed your prince ..**

I stared at her.

A slight flashback of how my cat's mouth against Natsus lips flew past me and I blushed.

**- Hahaha Lucy .. you're so cute when you blush ..**

I played my hands to the cheeks, in a desperate to hide the red flush that spread on them

**- Anyway .. You've kissed the right guy .. but the problem is .. he has not understood in his skull that he loves you too .. **, Laura sighed and shook her head.

I played one hand to my mouth and stared at her.

**- You mean I kissed the guy, and the one I'll be bound to forever is Natsu!**

Laura nodded.

**- Even though he is slow in the head to understand that he has feelings for you**, Laura muttered in reply

**- BUT WHY I CAN NOT GO BACK!**

Laura sighed again.

**- You can not go back until his brain has linked it all together and noticed that he loves you ..**

I sighed and slapped my forehead with my hand

**- Damn that stupid, stupid Natsu!**

Laura laughed her ringing laugh again and grabbed my hand

**- Come .. I want you to see a thing.**

I followed her, given that my tail I had got me to keep my balance better so I was glad to have it, now.

* * *

**- Natsu - **

**- Happy, Levi!**

Levi and Happy stopped in front of Natsu which held out Lucy's cat's body that was worried.

Levi fell to her knees and began studying Lucy, while the book she read in (who was also with her) began to leaf through while she was studying Lucy's back paws.

She was like a sleeping angel sleeping on her back.

Her snow white fur shone and her pink nose that was the same shade as Natsus hair moving about now and then.

A pulsating at the breast of her got to know she was still alive.

The book stopped and Levi looked down on the side and stared at the text with big eyes while she read it aloud.

* * *

_The white cat called Michrimans is a desert including cats._

_It has a role in it's life to helping people with broken hearts to get them healed again._

_But if the white cat gives his life to the wrong person, it can cause problems._

_If that happens and the person with the white cat's life will be kissed, it can either lead to an early death or loss of memory._

_The person will not be the same and can be dangerous for others._

_Signs of it are concerned body, icy body temperature, dying eyes, wounds that occur without any explanation and falling hair._

_But if the white cat called Michrimans gives his life to the right person, then of course the kiss from the true love to break the spell and the person to be herself again._

_But if that person gets kissed by the opposite, but rather the opposite is kissed by the person so this may occur: Upset body, weak pulse, and even coma._

_It sounds worse than it is._

_Given Michrimans is part of the person from the beginning when the person is born._

_But Michrimans choose not to give his life to the person they are a part of until it is at least in their teens._

_If this happens before Michrimans may be sick or it could have been an early heartbreaking meeting._

_Which is not anything wrong, but most often the chosen person falling into the dark tracks and never be herself again._

_Michrimans has a symbol which appears under the selected person's skin._

_It appears when the spell is bound and is always present on your body forever._

_The symbol looks like a paw print and is at least twenty centimeters wide and ten centimeters long._

_Usually the symbol or tattoo found on the selected person's body parts such as: stomach, shoulders, breasts, neck, face, back of the hand, hip, the feet or wrist. _

_If you see this symbol on any one knows that the person is already bound to anyone._

_But one does not usually fall for someone who is already linked with that person, because the sexual charisma blocked for all other minds, other than that person is bound by. _

_Michrimans is really mysterious in their ways._

_If the person who has been kissed by the white Michrimans and not noticed by his feelings back, side effects also occur._

_The person may wake up with a tail, cat ears and whiskers in the face of it may even lose his voice and just Meow'a all the time._

_The Person could also get a cat's mind and behave like a cat, though it is a human being. _

_To stop this, the person who has been kissed by the white Michrimans understand their feelings and respond to kiss it back._

* * *

Levi frowned and closed the book with a little bang.

**- That's what it says .. which goes to the question .. Natsu .. was you kissed by Lucy?**

Natsu startled by the question and felt his cheeks heat.

**- Uhm .. h .. Levi .. a ..**

**- Yes, she kissed him,** saying Happy calmly as if it was not was the whole world.

Natsu froze and cast an eye towards Happy who smiled back.

**- Uh Okay .. then the next question Natsu ..**

Natsu turned to Levi and sighed.

**- Ask.**

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I followed Laura and we stopped at what looked like a white diamond-shaped plate.

**- What is this?** I asked curiously and would just get up on it but was withdrawn by Laura.

**- Do not touch it ..**

I looked at her with one eyebrow up, but said nothing.

Laura let go of my arm as she took hold of and walked over to what looked like a big long-studio mixing desk and started to fiddle around with a bunch of buttons.

I saw in the corner of my eye how the white diamond-shaped plate began to move and turn against me.

I froze and watched as the plate came closer and closer to me for each spin it did

**- Jump on it Lucy!**

I did as she said, and felt something strong shine on me.

I squeezed her eyes and heard Laura say something like: _Open your eyes Lucy_.

I forced my eyes and stood face to face with Natsu.

No defects .. there was some kind of glass between us and he did not see me.

His eyes were on me, but he looked sad.

I saw one of his thumbs get close to me and I stared at the pointed back and forth over the glass.

**- Lucy .. you see .. He cares ..about you ..**

I heard Laura's voice next to my right ear and I froze and looked at her.

**- What do you mean Laura?**

Laura grabbed my chin and turned my head so I looked in that direction she pointed.

**- See for yourself ..**

I saw the direction she pointed and saw Natsus hands stroked my fur while Levi was talking to him.

Every move he made with his hand in my fur made me shiver with pleasure as I stood.

I started spinning and shortly there after I saw how Natsu froze, staring down at me.

**- She purrs .. **I heard him say, and I looked up at his face and saw how his eyes shone with joy.

I turned to Laura and she sighed, but went up to me and hugged me.

**- I will send you back again .. but remember .. them there and that one, she said, pointing at my cat ears and tail back, will not disappear ..**

I bit my lip and thought. _What did it matter anyway?_

I nodded and she stepped aside and I gulped and closed my eyes.

**- I Michirimans call yourself a loving spirit..For this healing heart back to the form again.**

I heard her words and felt myself being sucked down into the plate, and heard her say one thing before I disappeared.

**- See you Lucy.**

* * *

**- Natsu, Levi, Happy -**

**Are you sure she spun Natsu? **Asked Levi, and looked at the pink haired guy next to her.

He turned to look at her and nodded.

**- Yes, she spun, I swear!**

Happy was in Levi's knee because Lucy was in Natsus.

Natsu stroking her hair and took a deep breath and lifted her against his lips.

**- Natsu .. are you sure? **Asked Levi nodded and gestured that he could continue, until she looked down at Happy and scratched him behind the ear.

Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy's cat's mouth and asked if it would work.

A bright light fell on them two and Levi looked up shocked but was blinded by the huge bright light, so she put her hands to her eyes.

Natsu saw the white cat body was lifted out of his hands and how an even brighter light flowed around it.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I felt myself lifted up and I felt even my legs grew out and I bent my head back with closed eyes, and something that felt like silk gliding over me.

I gave away my sound that was mixed with a cat's meow and an ordinary person's words.

I felt myself being lowered and fell quietly down to someone's lap and I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of black onyx green - eyes.

_Natsu._

I smiled a smile and took my paw, no, my hand against his cheek, feeling the burn of it.

I felt my head was heavy and then I fell backwards into the darkness again.

* * *

**- Natsu -**

Natsu looked down at her- Lucy, who was now back as a human being again .. _(Except that she had white cat ears and a white tail),_ so was everything like before.

He felt her hand burning his cheek, and how her smile made his heart beating him twice.

But then she fell back and her eyelids fell.

He was not afraid, no, he just lifted her into his arms and looked down on Levi and Happy who has seen it all and even stood up, before he carried her in bridal form all the way to the guild.

Lucy was lying like a angel in his arms and she was glowing really, she glowed like an angel's halo and he really loved her.

_He knew it. _

_He had always loved her more than a friend .._

but he had been so slow in the head to understand it until now.

He saw that her right shoulder, wear a black tattoo that looked like a paw, and he remembered little from Levi's book about why she had that.

_The Symbol._

_The Symbol for the election of the white Michrimans. Bound forever._

He heard her mumble something and her eyes moved to the dream she had.

When they arrived at the guild, he took a deep breath and kicked up the guild doors.

* * *

**- Fairy Tail's Guild - **

**It's been over a week ago Natsu has been here Makarov .. are you sure he's okay? **, said Mirajane anxiously and looked at the old little man who sat on the counter in front of her and trickling on his beer glass.

**- Mirajane .. Natsu is strong .. he never gives up, I can even bet that he resolved to Lucy's mysterious "Enchantment" and will soon thunder in here with a broad smile on his face and scream: WE ARE BACK IDIOTS!**

Mirajane laughed and everyone in the guild had heard him speak, and they laughed them too.

**- YES IT WOULD REALLY BE SOMETHING! **Said Gray, laughing out loud.

*** BOOM! ***

All stared at the kicked up guild door and gasped at what they saw.

They saw Natsu stand there with Lucy in his arms and a broad smile was on his lips.

**- WE ARE BACK IDIOTS!** he screamed, and walked with firm steps up to the Makarov.

When he arrived at him , he stopped some distance away, still with the smile on his lips.

**- Well Jii-chan?**

Makarov smiled and rubbed his chin with his hand and nodded.

**- Well done Natsu!**

Natsu smiled wider and turned around to go up the stairs.

**- Oy Natsu! You may not be there!** , Began Mirajane but Makarov stopped her with one hand.

**- Mirajane darling .. He has the right to be there now ..**

Mirajane paused and continued drought, a new beer with her checkered towel in red and white.

Makarov looked after Natsu and smiled.

_That brat will grow into a strong and wonderful man .._

Makarov was thinking before he turned his eyes to all the guild who stared at him with wide eyes.

**- What now Bratz?** , He said aloud of confusion.

* * *

**- Natsu and Lucy -**

Natsu heard Mirajanes words and was just about to reply, but shut his mouth again when he heard Makarovs words.

He smiled and continued all the way up and turned left and opened the door that led into a room where they had two long sofas, used for sick or injured guild members.

He laid down Lucy gently in one of the couches and sat in the second and looked at her.

Her blond hair was bleached and, it stack up two white cat ears that moved occasionally.

She wore a short dress that was in all colors of fire and made her look like a glowing Fire balls, just a white tail sticking out beneath it.

Her long legs were above one another, and her feet bar four centimeters high black heels.

_He loved her. _

_He knew it and he also knew that she was only his._

I was up and about and mumbled something before I sighed out and dreamed on.

Natsu looked at me, I felt it even though I was sleeping so I opened my eyes and looked into his, which was barely an inch from mine.

**- Natsu ..**

**- Luce ..**

I smiled and he captured my lips.

I responded to the kiss back and we both let each other to get air.

**- Natsu .. **I started but I got silence of one of his finger against my delicate lips.

**- Sch .. Luce .. You do not need to say .. I already know what you gonna say ..**

I looked at him with his head askew and my eyes sparkled with joy.

- Do not look at me like that Luce .. you make me blush ..

I giggled and a thought struck me.

**- Meow ..**

Natsu froze and looked at me.

I bit my tongue to not smile but I could not hold me by the laughter that bubbled up within me, so I started laughing and I saw how his big eyes fell back to normal size again, and he muttered something like_, "That was not even funny .. "._

I pursed my lower lip out and blinked my eyes at him so my lashes flashed up and down.

**- Sorry Naaatsu ..** , I spun and ran my hand across his cheek.

He looked at me and grabbed my hand and kissed my lips.

I returned his kiss again.

**- You are forgiven Luce ..**

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He lifted me up and held me in his arms and sat down on the couch I had just been in and held me tenderly.

I spun on his lap, I do not know why but some of my _"cat" _was still there in me.

He scratched my cat ears and I spun even more.

**- Luce .. why do you have cat ears and tail left?**

I smiled and looked up at him.

He met my eyes.

**- For you were slow in the head to know that you loved me, so this is a side effect,** I said and laughed.

Natsu's hand flew to his forehead and exclaimed false.

**- O NO OUR CHILDREN WILL GET TAIL AND CAT EARS! GOD HELP US!**

I giggled again and hit him playfully on his right arm.

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

**- I understand .. but I love them anyway ..**

I smiled and saw in the corner of my eye how my tail moved up and down.

Natsu grabbed it and stroked it tenderly as I began to shiver and my ears started and turned to the right and then back.

I yawned and my tail disputed among themselves before it lay down beside my legs.

**- Are you tired Luce?**

I nodded sleepily and felt his eyelids began to ease.

**- You might want to go home and sleep a little now .. **Murmured Natsu in my hair near my one cat ear.

I nodded again, too sleepy to talk.

**- Then I'll carry you home Luce ..**

I nodded for the third time and could not keep my eyes open any longer and let the sleep to fall upon me.

The last I heard was a whisper from his lips in my one cat's ear.

**- Goodnight my white kitty..**

* * *

**So here you have it ^^,**

**Yeah I wonder .. should I continue this one now? hehe**

**I think you will tell me a " YES " on that question ..**

**Anyway .. Review and If many of you tells me to continue , well**

**I will do it ^^,**

_A rose is more beautiful if you pick on of all colours .**.**_**TheFireKey.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sorrow

**CatLife - The White Kitty **

**Chapter 7 .**

**TheFireKey's words:**

**Hey guys ! Whatzup ? :D**

**I am good .. **

**Well .. I just have to continue this story .. because I really have A LOT of Ideas to this one ^^**

**Anyway .. Thanks to all who have added this to there favourites and who is follow me here :)**

**And Of Course ! Thanks for all reviews guys ! I read them with a smile on my lips :)**

**Well .. this chapter will be a kind of 0.0 - so .. yeah .. you must really read the hole one and some of the text can be 0.0 agian .. but don't worry .. It will bee easier a longer front then :)**

**So .. Here we go agian .. to Magnolia - The Guild Fairy Tail ! **

~ _why do you say you will do it , when you just don't want to?_ ~ **TheFireKey.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Sorrow ..**

I awoke from my bed and stretched.

I was touching something with my right foot and I turned around and smiled.

Natsu was sleeping next to me and had his hand near my pillow and the other was lying on his bare chest.

He lay on his back.

Which was not wierd .. because he never slept on his tummy.

I smiled at him and stole a kiss from his lips, before I tiptoed out of bed and out of my bedroom and away to the kitchen.

My white cat tail swung behind me so I kept my balance very well.

My cat ears twitched at the slightest sound, but I had got used to it now.

It was already over a half months since the "event" and I had learned to live with it.

The guild which received were shocked by it but they accepted me still anyway.

Lisanna tried to bully me, but .. She never succeeded because it was always someone who told her off.

I opened the refrigerator door and stuck my head in there to look after what I had on the shelves.

**- You do know that if you put your head in the fridge so you can get stuck there ..**

I stiffened and pulled my head out from the refrigerator and turned my head toward the voice.

Natsu was leaning against the door to the kitchen with arms crossed over his chest.

I could not help but smile at the sight.

He was really sexy and so cute when he was new awake.

I closed the refrigerator door behind me without taking anything out and turned me completely against him.

**- Really? , Did you know that you tend to dress a pair of pants before getting up so no neighbor faint?**

Natsu smirked and walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I played myself my arms around his back and my tail was waving up and down with joy.

Natsu bent down and our lips met.

**- If you neighbor faint .. it is much of a heart attack and not by me ..** Murmured Natsu against my lips and I could not help but smile at them.

**- But if they find nothing wrong, it's your fault ..**

Natsu chuckled low and brought his lips to one of my cat's ear and bit loose in there.

I jumped and immediately drove my arm up to your itch.

Natsu rolled his eyes at me and I found myself.

I still had the cat in me but I was a human now.

I stayed up with my arm and glared at him before I danced out of his grasp and tailed off to the cupboard where the bread was.

I felt his eyes was on my neck all the way, and I shuddered with pleasure.

**- I should probably go and bring Happy ..**

I just nodded and took out two sandwiches out of bread bag and put the bag back into the cupboard.

I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it and took out the butter and then shut the door with one hip.

I started buttering my two sandwiches when I was passed of something fluffy, which cuddled up in my bosom.

**- LUUUUCY!**

I looked down at the blue nekon who had his face pressed into my chest.

- Good morning Happy.

Happy looked up when he heard my voice and I laughed and scratched him behind his right ear.

_- Purrr ... -_

Natsu stood by the door in the same position as before, and looked at us with eyes half closed.

**- Lucy, I'm hungry, do we have fish?**

I patted Happy on the head and nodded.

- In the refrigerator.

Happys mouth grew into a broad smile and he dropped me and ran over to the refrigerator and flew up to the handle and opened it.

I got up off the floor and brushed off my clothes in a knee before I went on buttering course my two slices of bread again.

When I was done I sat down with them and saw that Natsu had done the same with hot chili topped with chicken, which I had cooked for him .. (Yep, he LOVES hot and spicy food ..).

Happy slammed the refrigerator door and flew away to the two of us with a big fish between his two front paws.

**- Fish is good for me, Aye!**

I smiled and munched on one of my sandwichs.

Natsu ate the hot chili gratin chicken (Yep with KNIFE and FORK).

_We ate in silence, which none of us three think was wrong .. We liked it._

I ate the last of my second sandwich and licked my fingers from small lumps of butter, which has escaped them.

**- Lucy, what is done today?**

I looked up from my licking and saw that Natsu was finished with his breakfast.

**- Hmm .. I do not know .. **I replied and my tail billowed up and then down.

- Jobs, Aye!

Natsu and I turned to Happy who came out of his little mouth, the fish's skeleton who was left.

- Yes Lucy .. we should do some work .. I mean you've got to pay your rent and so ..I thought for a while and he had the was soon time and pay my rent .. and in my savings account, it was barely a third of the total.

**- Okay, today we are doing a work**, I said, nodding.

Natsu smiled and did a high five with Happy who murmured _"Aye" _to answer.

* * *

**- At the guild - Lucy, Happy, Natsu.. -**

When we got to the guild, it was as usual there.

The smell of beer, home cooked food, sweat, and different kinds of perfume scents struck us when Natsu pushed up them two guild gates.

I saw Mirajane waving at us and I decided to control the steps there.

**- Hey Lucy, Kitty!**

I rolled my eyes at my new _"nickname"_ and felt my tail wag when I was walking.

When I arrived at the bar where Mirajane stood, I saw that Natsu had gone to Gray to pick a fight with him as always.

I sat down on the _"my bar chair," _and smiled at Mirajane who put up a glass of milk to me.

I took the glass and the milk dropped in one go down in my mouth and I licked my lips.

**- Thank you.**

Mirajane smiled and nodded your welcome.

**- Mira .. **_(My nickname for her), _**there are few good jobs available with high reward?**

Mirajane thought about it before she went to request the board and locked at them pieces that sat upp noted there.

She tore down some and went back to the bar and tossed them quietly to me and I looked through them all.

**- Fix rooftops, pulling weeds, find my pet, help with relocation, dance partners wanted .. **, I muttered while I checked again the papers.

When I was almost ready to browse through all so stuck my eyes on one.

There were at least 20 000 jewels in reward, and the matter was a good distance away.I stared at the paper and looked up at Mira Jane and my mind screamed, "Please?"

Mira Jane nodded and wrote down in a block that she had for all who chose a job.

And I thanked her and searched my eyes for Natsu and Happy, with the patch I held tightly in my right hand.

I saw something pink sticking up among a small group and I sighed, but went against it.

_Typically Natsu to start a fight now .. When I found a good job .._

I was in the ear level with them now and could hear little of what they said.

**- So you want to mess with me huh?**

**- ASH BRAIN!**

**- ICE PANTS!**

**- EYE SQUARE!**

**- STALKER!**

**- ICE MAKER ...**

**- FIRE DRAGON ...**

**- AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ?** , I exclaimed loudly and pushed me into the group standing around and came to the middle where Natsu and Gray was petrified.

**- Oh Hi Lucy ..**

**- I turned my back for just under 5 minutes and you start begging for trouble already!**

**- I was just ...**

**- Quiet! I have found a job so come on!**

I grabbed his arm and he pulled me out of the ring members of which were around us and headed steps toward the guild gates.

**- HAPPY!**

**- AYE!**

**- COME HERE !**

**- AYE, LUCY!**

I pushed up the guild gates, and pulled me out Natsu, follow the Happy behind us, before the guild doors slid shut behind us three.

**- Lucy is as scared that Erza .. if not more dangerous ..** , I heard people in the guild is behind the doors, (because I had a GOOD hearing).

I snorted at the words and let go of Natsus arm and started walking.

Natsu said nothing but began to go after me and Happy flew beside him.

* * *

**- Timing dispensation -They walking .. not so much fun to read? nutritional .. That's why Time-Skip ^^ -**

* * *

When we boarded the train, we sat down at one of the window seats and I noticed how some people stare at me and I also knew why.

_How normal was it that you went with ingrown cat ears and tail in a magic world?_

**Answer: Zero.**

I pretended not to hear them whispering, even though my cat ears with so GOOD hearing disputing them.

Natsu who would always have his sickness, was now as if he had not even suffered the least.

Which I think is really weird because every mission we have done, without Erza and Gray and with them he has always turned into a dough with a green face.

But here he now sat with normal skin color and no signs of nausea.

I really wondered how he had come across it, and just the thought made my fingers itch of curiosity.

I clenched my hands into fists to stop the itching in them and looked up at him.

**- I just found out that you seem incapable of train trips now?**

I saw how he jumped and looked at me and was asleep in my lap and I could hear him purring low.

**- How did you get over that? **I asked curiously, and saw how his cheeks began to have a slight tint of violet tone.

**- Um.. well .. **_**thanks to you **_**.. , **he murmured those last three words, and I felt my heart was beating twice.

- Thanks to me?

He nodded and took one of his fingers to his cheek as heated by redness and screwed up his eyes with

a childish smile spread on his lips.

**- Yeah ..**

I could not help but smile at him.

Natsu was really cute when he blushed.

**A / N: (You remember the episode where Lucy thought Natsu liked her .. ****and he blushed for her when he wanted her to meet him at a tree in the park that night and she would come alone? .. Hehe so cute where he now if not cutier ... )**

I patted Happys fur and straightened my back and closed my eyes.

Natsu did the same, except that he laid himself quite at the place he sat in.

The sound of the train rolling was all I heard before I fell into the dream world.

* * *

**- Timing dispensation -**

* * *

When we arrived at the city: Linora, where our job was waiting, I felt a little weird in the body.

I said nothing to Natsu because I thought it was not anything serious, just that my body was trying to get used to my "cat" in me that grew by the day.

We went through the city Linora and came up with a huge building like a big wood-like painting or cha .. a sign was nailed on a huge U - shaped curve of iron.

**- Linoras Headquarters**, read Natsu and I checked quickly on the paper and confirmed that we come to the right.

Natsu saw my nod and we started all three (yep .. happy .. did not fly but was walking next to me) to go towards the huge door that led to the huge building.

Two tall men, heavy-built in both arms and legs (Yep .. I checked them .. but hey? They were pretty nice .. but no one could be prettier and sexier than my Natsu).

**- Speak!**

I winced when one of them opened his mouth and gave a deep, high-low pitch.

- We are from Fairy Tail, to do this request ..Said Natsu calm and showed up the request paper I had with me.

The other man who bore even a suit of armor (which I noticed now) staring at the other and then at us and he pointed at me.

**- Have you also experimented with you on business trips?**

I growled but Natsu raised a hand to me and apparently calmed me down to normal again.

**- No, she is a part of Fairy Tail, it's a long story .. you can let us in now?**

Those two men in armor shifted glances with each other and asked us to show our brands.

I held out my hand in front of one of them and held back the urge to slack to him in the face when he licked on my stamp.

**- Pervo!** , I hissed and jumped back and my hair and tail stood up while the fur on my tail stuck in all directions.

The man who have licked my hand laughed and explained why he had done what he did.

**- I checked if it was a true one ..**

Natsu put one hand on my shoulder and my "rag" to bed and I sighed out quietly.

**- So, we can come in now?**

The men nodded and took away two swords they had against the door, which formed a large cross and step aside.

Natsu grabbed my hand and Happy flew us in before the door was shut behind us.

We looked us over and I opened my eyes in shock and admiration.

The whole room was huge!

There were a lot of different sculptures in iron, gold, silver and bronze, which was stuck on the walls or stood at some corners.

The ceiling was hand painted and I could swear I saw a unicorn and a dragon among the.

I began to feel that dizziness I had before came creeping back and I grabbed the handle on the huge staircase and saw Natsu turned and looked at me.

**- Luce are you okay?**

I nodded and gave a fake smile.

**- I'm fine ! haha !**

I saw how he searched with his eyes on me but apparently found nothing so he gave up and continued to climb the stairs with me a bit behind.

I felt my head began to pound and the throat was getting dry and irritated by every cold breath I took.

I grabbed my neck in a knee with one hand and swallowed as much saliva as I could to soak it.

It did not help and we were almost at the end of the last step before we got to the second floor.

_I felt I started to sweat and my heart beat fast, I did not understand what was happening to me?_

I stared at my hands in front of me and saw them shaking spasmiskt.

I swallowed again, but my neck was still dry as sandpaper, and every breath was scratching at it.

_It hurt._

With the pain in my body, I took the last step and saw that Natsu was studying a painting with Happy flying in the air at him.

I felt my legs shaking as much as my hands and I could see how Natsu turned with fear in his eyes before I met the floor with my head and everything went black.

* * *

**Natsu's part.**

I stood and studied a strange painting that Happy had called me and tried to figure out what it depicted.

**- It's a fish!** Said Happy proudly and patted himself on his chest.

I shook my head.

**- You think everything is a fish**, I replied with a sigh.

Happy nodded and replied to me with an "Aye".

I stared at the scoreboard and saw the corner of my eye that Lucy was now upstairs.

I was just going to waving at her when I froze and watched as her legs shook and her body gave way and she fell forward against the long red carpet that covered the floor on this floor and I ran as fast as I could against her.

It was as if everything was in slow motion.

I threw myself, trying to catch her, but missed half a meter and saw her head meet the floor with a bang and her eyelids flickered and fell.

I made up my legs and body and started running back towards her and lifted her into my arms and shook her.

- **LUCY LUCY!** , I said loudly for fear of my voice.

I shook her again, but got no answer.

She lay perfectly still, rocking with my shaking like I was holding a doll and shook it.

I searched with my fingers all over for some sort of sign of life, but found nothing.

I felt my heart began to turn the pain and I noticed that Happy was standing next to me with sad eyes.

**- YOU can not die Lucy! Do you hear that! YOU can not die!**

I shook her a third time, but got the same result again.

She lay perfectly still. Without pulse. Her eyelids were closed and her mouth closed.

I felt tears burning behind my eyelids and I hugged her body while tears streamed down my cheeks.

**- LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY! ** I dragon roar highly against her blonde hair.

* * *

**- 1 year later -**

Natsu was sitting in the guild and poked in his glass of iced water, looking straight ahead with blank eyes.

Happy sat beside him with the same facial expressions and poked his pristine fish that he got from Mirajane.

It had been one years since Lucy's death, and nothing was the same in the guild.

Makarov had set all job request paper that has come and has written to all of them did not want here, but once their wounds were healed, they would receive them again.

Cana who used to drink every morning a barrel of beer or wine was now sober and sat and picked debris from her nails.

Gray, who used to strip off almost every minute, was fully clothed and was lying in Juvias lap as she rubbed him comforting, while her tears fell down her cheeks.

Levi, who used to read books in the library every day, would not even look at any of those books that were in their libraries, but stayed away from them altogether.

Romeo sat and hold on Wendy to comforting her , who was shaking with tears and sorrow, while Carla was in her lap and had her one white paw on Wendy's waist.

Jet and Droy sat quietly at a table and rolled a rock bullet back and forth to each other.

Gajeel, and Panther Lily was sleeping in one of the couches as those carried down from the "sick room" and drew deep logs both.

Lisanna was the only one who was glad enough to escape Lucy's presence, because she had Natsu all to herself again.

Lisanna went happily until her pink-haired friend and poked him gently on the shoulder.

Natsu looked up to see who it was and fell back with his head against the bar, mumbling.

**- What do you want Lisanna ..**

Lisanna grabbed his arm.

**- Come Natsu .. we may well find something to do you and I ?**

Natsu felt her hands around his arm and also knew how disgusted he was by them as he went quickly to the arm, which was Lisanna to lose her footing and fall forward onto the floor.

- **Ouch Natsu! Why did you do that for? **Exclaimed Lisanna high as many in the guild looked in her direction.

Natsu no answer.

**- DO YOU KNOW ONE THING Natsu! SINCE that bitch LUCY COME INSIDE IN YOUR LIFE SO HAVE YOU BEEN A GOOD FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER TO ME!**

All the guild gasped.

_She had said it. She was so dead now._

All eyes were on Natsus back board and Lisanna shook with anger and she was breathing heavily after her long shriek.

Natsu slammed the glass down with ice on the bar with a huge bang as little water from splashing out and he turned to Lisanna with murderous eyes.

**- What did you say!** He growled angrily and got up from his chair.

Lisanna was still shaking with anger and said to him.

**- I SAID THAT SINCE THAT DAMN SLUT LUCY CAME IN ON YOUR LIFE, HAVE YOU BEEN A GOOD FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER TO ME! **Cried Lisanna.

Natsu clenched his fists and Lisanna saw for the first time how his eyes sparkled with anger.

**- YOU! **Said Natsu high and pointed to Lisanna with hatred in his eyes.

**- YOU DO NOT CALL MY LUCY A WHORE! LUCY IS WORTH MORE IN MY EYES THAN YOU ARE! LUCY WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED SUPPORT AND A FRIEND TO TILT AGAINST ME! SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME AND GOT ME LIKE TO LIVE AGAIN! SO DO NOT OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN HER ONLY FOR SHE IS DEAD RIGHT NOW! I LOVE LUCY, AROUND MY HEART AND YOUR WORD GOT MY PATCIENE IN ME TO OVERFLOW! YOU DO NOT CALL MY LUCY WHORE , DO YOU HEAR ME? FOR IF YOU DO IT ONE MOR TIME , I BURN YOU TO ASHES!** , Bellowed Natsu high and turned on his heel and strode angrily out of the guild, with Happy flying in behind.

The guild doors fell back with a huge bang behind them and all eyes were on Lisanna.

Lisanna stood there, shaking, not with anger this time, but by fear.

She felt all eyes were on her and she stared at the floor while tears burned behind her eyelids.

Mirajane, her big sister looked at her with angry eyes that cried out_:_

_"You may blame yourself stupid kid!"._

Elfman looked at Mirajane and then Lisanna and he snorted loudly.

- That's the lowest you've ever done Lisanna .. , That I never thought of you .. Murmured Cana and turned her back to her.

Gray and Juvia who had jumped to by her words also stood with angry eyes and clenched teeth.

**- That was low Lisanna .. Lucy meant a lot to Natsu .. and you know it .. **Said Gray and Juvia nodded.

**- Gray - sama is right, Lucy was very special for Natsu ..**

Many agreed with their words, and Lisanna felt the tears running down her cheeks.

Makarov came down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

**- Bend forward **, He said.

Lisanna bent down and forward.

Makarov lounged at her face, which none of them were even shocked, because everyone thought she deserved it.

**- Due to the nature of your lack of respect and care over a lost Nakama, you are not a part of Fairy Tail longer, and I want you show me your right hip now.**

Lisanna held out her sobs and showed her right hip to Makarov who held his hand over her mark and a small flash of light from his hand before he removed it and the mark was gone.

**- GET NOW LOST FROM MY SIGHT!**

Lisanna looked at everyone in the guild and they looked away in disgust.

She felt the tears running down her cheeks again, and she ran quickly out of the guild.

* * *

**With Natsu ..**

Natsu had just arrived home and he leaned against his closed front door and fell onto the floor with the knees against his chin.

_Lucy._

He put one hand against his forehead and the tears flowed down his cheeks.

**- Lucy .. **, Cried Natsu and Happy looked at him as tears in his eyes.

**- Luuucy!** , Howled Natsu high and buried his face in his hands.

Happy landed next to him and hugged his mid-waist and rested her head against it.

_Lucy .._

* * *

**To be continue .. **

**This was a sad chapter ..**

**believe me I cried when I wrote this ...**

_(not with Lisanna part because I hate her!)_

**Well .. Is Lucy's dead? , you probably think .. and heh ..**

**I can not say yes or no .. he ..**

**This could destroy the future of this story of course: o**

**aaw I love Natsu .. and I know that if Lucy were to disappear, I just know in my mind that he would not be the same and he would even cry ..**

**anyways ..**

**Review and tell me what you thought :)**

_~ tears are not signs of weakness but a sign that you are strong enough to show your feelings .. ~_ **TheFireKey.**


	8. Chapter 8 Trust and Faith

**CatLife - The White Kitty .**

**Chapter 8 .**

**TheFireKey's words:**

**Hello Guys , TheFireKey here !**

**Who are you doing ? :D I am good as always ^^**

**Well .. my fingers started to itch to write the continue so ..**

**Two updates on one day .. aw I deserve a icecream with sprinkles ! :D**

**Anyway .. Hope you like this one too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail , just this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - trust and faith ..**

_Please save me!_

_I'm on fire!_

_Save me someone please!_

_Naaaatsu!_

* * *

**- Natsu .. -**

Natsu sat up quickly in bed with irregular breathing and a pulse beating hard against his chest.

He was cold sweating and his eyes traveled round the room and he knew he was home in bed.

He grabbed the blanket he had on him and drew one hand across his face.

_What was that kind of dream ?_

He was still staring at the covers with empty eyes and felt his pulse go down to a normal rate.

He felt something warm running down his cheeks and he put a hand against them and winced as the liquid met his fingers.

He looked at his hand and saw that it bore traces of tears.

_He cried._

Happy was sleeping in his basket at a corner of his bedroom and did not noticed Natsus nightmare.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and stood up from his bed, then swinging his legs over it and went into the bathroom.

The bathrooms door closed he gently behind him and he stepped into the shower after drawing off his underpants (yep, he slept only in them) and enjoyed when the warm water met his sweaty skin.

He does not know how long he took a shower, _but what did it matter anyway?_

He felt his nightmare began flushed away with the water that ran through his hair and showed traces of shampoo lather.

He began to lather his body with shower gel in the scent of something he could not describe with words.

When he was done in the shower so he stepped out of it and walked to the mirror that hung over the sink and was shocked by his face_._

He bore the traces of the pillow on both cheeks and his eyes were dark bags that he had to look older, more to the old way.

He splashed water on her face and uttered a low moan before he wiped his face with the towel that was hanging next to the sink on the tiled wall and step out of the bathroom.

He went with his dressing gown wrapped around his wet body, to his closet to pull out some clothes to wear.

Natsu pulled on a pair of black jeans and then the socks in the color white.

He would just pull on a t-shirt when a scent paralyzed him and he got to lose the shirt in his hand and turned around with wide eyes.

_It was not possible. It could not be true .._

He stared at the figure standing in the doorway who was watched him.

_I am dreaming ..._

* * *

_I felt I was lying down on something cold and all I was freezing cold._

_I tried to look up your eyes but it was as if I had not even enough force to the small movement._

_I tried to move my stiff fingers, but got no results._

_It was as if my body was frozen stiff and disconnected from me._

_I felt something was hot at my feet._

_I also felt how it got closer and closer._

_I screamed out loud when the warm, which I understand was fire licking my feet and began to spread up my legs._

_I screamed again and tried to pull myself away from the site I was on but it was useless._

_I heard someone mutter words like "rest in peace .. meet the sky .." and I understood nothing._

_Why could not I open my eyes?_

_Why mumbled that voice words as if I were to be executed?_

_I froze and felt the fire lick my legs higher up and I cried for the third time._

_Please save me!_

_I'm on fire!_

_Save me someone please!_

_Naaaatsu!_

_I heard myself say a name and I froze again._

_Why had I screamed his name?_

_I tried to think back to how I ended up here and a weak flashback came with the small hole that was missing to make history to become whole._

_**- Flashback -**_

_**- Luce, are you okay?**_

_I nodded and gave a fake smile._

_**- I'm fine! haha!**_

_I saw how he searched with his eyes on me but apparently found nothing so he gave up and Continued to climb the stairs with me a bit behind._

_In my head error Began to pounds and the throat was getting dry and irritated by every cold breath I took._

_I Grabbed my neck in a knee with one hand and swallowed as much saliva as I could to soak it._

_It did not help and we were almost at the end of the last step before we got to the second floor._

_I felt I started to sweat and my heart beat though, I did not understandings what was happening to me?_

_I stared at my hands in front of me and saw Them shaking temblery._

_I Swallowed again, but my neck was still dry as sandpaper, and every breath was scratching at it._

_It hurt._

_I felt my legs shaking as much as my hands and I could see how Natsu turned with fear in his eyes before I met the floor with my head and everything went black._

_**- End of flashback -**_

_I felt the fire closer to my hips and waist and I screamed again._

_**- NAAAAAAAAATSU!**_

_And a huge flash of light over me and my body and the last thing I remember was that my body woke up and I lay on a stretcher._

* * *

**- Natsu ..-**

Natsu stared at the figure and could hardly believe his eyes.

_It wasn't impossible .. you're dead .._

The figure's lips so fragile broke up into a little smile and spoke.

**- I'm back baby ..**

Natsu shuddered when he heard her voice again, and his heart started to beating hard against his chest and tears began to form in his eyes.

_She was alive.. She was not dead .._

He felt his legs forced him to go forward and meet her.

She glowed like an angel and her blond hair lay like a halo around her thin face.

Her brown eyes lit up when she saw him and her smile got bigger.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself into his arms, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Natsu froze and felt her arms around his neck and he knew he was not dreaming.

_It was real. _

_She was here now with him._

_In his lap._

He forced his arms to grab her waist and hold her tight.

He felt her body shape itself into his arms and he felt the tears who have formed in his eyes of the sight to finally see her again, was now running down his cheeks and he buried his face in her blonde hair.

She had cat ears left and the white tail back but he did not like them things, all he thought was that she was alive and with him again_._

* * *

_I stood up from the cold bier and jumped down on the floor was underneath._

_I looked around and found that I was in some kind labratorium or something like that._

_I also noticed that the fire I felt was a burning furnace that they cremated the dead bodies in._

_I shuddered at the discomfort of thought that I was close to getting there._

_I walked towards the big door that had a large glass in the middle of it so you could see in and out of it, and was greeted by a long eerie corridor._

_I kept walking, feeling my feet startled by the cold floor beneath them._

_The floor was pure white and looked more like glass than a standard floor rug._

_I continued my walking and saw that the walls were covered with paintings of cats and dragons._

_I shuddered again and saw how it started to get brighter , the farther I walked down the corridor._

_I stopped in front of another door that was pure white, as white as the floor under me and I grabbed the handle and pushed it down but the door was locked._

_I sighed and would just grab my keys, but I grasped only air around me._

_What the hell?_

_I looked down at my left hip, where I had my keys hanging, but was shocked when I saw that it was not there._

_I checked the other side and found only my black whip with a heart-shaped top._

_Where were my keys!_

_I started kicking on the door but it did not give way to it._

_That's when I felt something lifted from my neck._

_I looked down and found a charm that was a pure white rounded stone with twisted gold metal around it._

_It floated away from my neck and the white stone shone._

_I felt my hands was moved by themselves, and started to saying words I never heard before._

_The door flew away in a moment of what looked like a strong wind stroke and I was shocked and looked around for the person who helped me, but found no one but myself._

_I stared down at the necklace again with charm, which now lay still against my neck and the stone shone no more._

_I thought nothing of the matter, but hurried me rapidly through the blown away door opening and was greeted by a bright light and I saw a light blue sky and heard the sound of birds chirping._

_I felt the tears run out of luck._

_I was finally free._

* * *

**- Natsu .. -**

Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently to her sensitivity towards.

**- Lucy ..**

The blonde girl looked up and into his onyx black eyes that bore traces of green.

**- Natsu ..**

Natsu swallowed and held her back.

_He did not believe it was true._

He pinched himself and it hurt really, but he ignored the pain because he got it confirmed.

He did not dream, and had not even done it from the scratch either.

_She was alive and she was here with him now, in flesh and blood and into his arms._

He lifted her into his arms, and she let him, without any protest.

He walked over to the bed and laid her down gently on it and took a step backwards.

She looked at him but said nothing , because his eyes said it all.

Natsu walked over to Happy's basket and woke up his blue neko who looked up with sleepy eyes and looked at him.

**- Aye?**

**- Happy .. I want you to meet someone ..**

Happy looked at him with a thoughtful expression before they nodded and yawned, and followed him.

She sat up in his bed and turned her eyes to those two.

She saw the blue nekon froze and stared at her with wide eyes and open mouth.

Tears glistened in his big round eyes, and she forced her voice to speak.

**- Happy ..**

Happy watched Natsu who nodded in confirmation that he was not dreaming or was insane.

Happy turned quickly to her again and threw himself into her arms.

**- LUUUCY! ,** He shrieked loudly and buried his face in her breasts.

She held him and a few tears fell down her cheeks again while she whispered tenderly again and again.

**- Happy .. I'm home again .. Happy ..**

Natsu sat down beside her and put his arms around them both so it was a three double hug.

Lucy relaxed and leaned her head back against Natsus bare chest and closed her eyes.

_She was finally home again .._

* * *

**You see .. Lucy is alive.. oh oh .. but where are her keys!**

**And what did she do in the strange room?**

**Hmm .. well.. it was ...**

*** BLOCKED * **

**haha you thought I would actually reveal it?**

**Fu fu ..**

**Nene ..**

**I'm not going to ruin my story !**

**hehe ..**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

_~ Dancing naked is better than having a fire in the butt .. O.o_ ~ **TheFireKey.**


	9. Chapter 9 The scars from the wounds

**CatLife - The White Kitty**

**Chapter 9**

**Whatzup my readers? TheFireKey here ! :D**

**OMG I got 20 reviews on this story ! Wooho!**

**And a lot of authors who favourite my stoory too !**

**Now that's make me happy :)**

**Anyway .. My fingers have been dancing on the keyboard agian because I am sooooooo Bored here in Hawaii right now !**

**Yeah .. I am on a vacation but I can't let go of my Laptop so .. it was going with me :)**

**Hehe .. Well .. now I will just shut up my mouth so you can scroll and read next chapter down here ^^**

**Anyway .. Hope you like it really !**

**Like always .. I don't own Fairy Tail , just this story !**

**Let's begin !**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The scars from the wounds ...**

I sat on Natsus bed and patted his head lying on my lap.

_I was finally home again .._

Happy was next to us both and was sound asleep with a smile in the corners of his mouth.

_God. I had really missed them both._

I kept patting Natsus head and simultaneously pulled my fingers through his spiky pink hair and shuddered with the feeling that spread through my fingertips.

I loved him, and thanks to him, had I been able to come back again.

Certainly a year had already passed and the guild had howled rivers when they received the bad news by Natsu on that day.

_But why did I not feel as happy as I was before?_

I put your other hand against my chest where my heart was inside and could feel it beating against it.

_Why I was not so lucky .. certain I was happy now with Natsu and to be alive again ..but one thing that would not go out of my mind, no two things._

_The first one was .. each was my keys ..and the other was .. what happened to me on our last mission in the city Linora._

Sure I had weak flashbacks and get pictures in my memory but it did not give me enough answers to why I fell and felt as if something ate me from the inside?

I quickly shook those thoughts away and swallowed hard.

I can not think gloomy thoughts now, Natsu needed me now .. after a year of heart-crushing of my "dead".

I nodded to my mind I carried in my head and woke him up because my legs had started to fall asleep by the heavy weight against them.

**- Oy Baby .. Wake up ..**

I knocked lightly against his cheek with my palm and saw his eyelids flicker before his eyes came up and looked into mine.

A smile spread on his lips and one of his hands stretched up to touch my cheek.

**- Good morning Luce ..** , He whispered to me and I shuddered when I heard the warmth in his voice.

_God, how I loved him!_

I leaned my head askew as the cheek of his hand was against leaning toward the more.

His smile grew wider and he lifted his head from my knees and put his arm around my neck and pulled me down to his level.

His lips met mine and I returned his kiss and welcomed his eager tongue.

After a long moment of oxygen reaching the brain , we let go of each other to take the oxygen level to normal status again.

My cheeks was burned by redness and I saw also that he also did the same.

My tail was moving up and down and sideways, back and forth while my cat ears who were white was moving at the same rate and direction each time the slightest sound was heard.

I took his hand and pressed it hard to answer.

He looked at me and I knew that in his eyes there was a question I did not want to answer right now.

His right hand gripped my pendant that hung around my neck on a gold chain.

**- Where did you get this from?**

I did not even know the answer myself.

**- I woke up and it was there already around my neck then.**

_What else could I respond?_

_I did not even know the answer , for god sake!_

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows before the furrows created smoothed out, and he nodded slowly.

**- Okay.**

I felt he let go of my charm, and then get up all the way up from my lap.

I felt my legs sighed with relief when the blood could flow freely again.

Natsu sat down beside me, still with his hand in mine and looked at me.

**- I missed you Luce .. enormously .. leave me never again ..**

I felt tears behind my eyelids again and I nodded.

**- I missed you too Natsu .. all the time .. You should never leave me either**, I replied, the tears flowed down my two cheeks.

Natsu nodded and wrapped his arms around me as a consolation, and I threw my arms around his back to answer and pressed me so much I could into his embrace.

I wanted to become one with his body, a part of his body, a part of him.

I buried my face in his bare chest and let the tears flow out.

**- What shall we say to the guild .. that you are "alive" again ..?**

_I froze._

_I really didn't want to answer this question now._

_Why?_

_Well, I hardly even knew myself what I would tell them to make them understand that I am not as Lisanna and faking my "dead"._

_Because I died is pinned anyway not._

**- Luce ..**

I lifted my head up so I caught his eye.

**- The only thing we can do is to tell the truth ..** I replied calmly and swallowed the pain who was created within me.

* * *

**- Guild ... (All of that and also our 3 pc .. - (Happy, Lucy and Natsu) -**

Natsu kicked the guild doors with enormous strength, so they flew up and hit the walls behind with a huge bang, which made everyone look up the shock.

**- Natsu you may well anyway step into here , like normal people ..** Muttered Makarov, pointing with his cane _(yep .. he's become a bit old ^ ^)_ on Natsu.

All the guild noticed that something did not match Natsu today.

He was happy, which was strange liked him, because he was so down for over 1 year since Lucy's death.

**A / N (note that the guild does not know that she lives so .. that's why I write like that ..)**

Happy was just as glad he flew with a broad smile in his two mouths off to Mirajane standing behind the bar that always every day.

**- Oy Ash Brain ! , You look happy?**

**Rated you a lie?**

Some of the guild stared at Gray who laughed at his own words and then turned their eyes towards Natsu, who stood with crossed arms and grinned back, even wider!

**- The fact is .. yes I have .. 4 times ..** He said proudly, Gray dropped the beer glass in his right hand and stared open-mouthed at him.

**- You're kidding Ash Brain!**

Natsu shook his head.

**- Who's the lucky?** Asked Cana and many in the guild looked at him now.

His smile was wide and his eyes twinkled and he turned to the guild gates and then back to them all.

**- Lucy.**

All body stiffened and stared at him with wide eyes.

**- Oy Ash Brain that was not funny ..** Muttered Gray angrily and you could see how a lot of frost formed around both of his hands.

Natsu held up his hand and silenced everyone and backed out to the guild gates and grabbed someone who was there that nobody noticed, after which the person was behind one door.

**- Come out.**

They stared and said nothing for a full minute.

I stepped out of my hid and seek place and then stepped forward and met all eyes who were on me.

I saw all gasp and began to pinch each other to see if it really was a dream.

I felt my white tail waving back and forth and how my ears shifted direction at all sounds that came into them.

The first that broke the awkward silence was Levi.

I saw her blue hair that was at the waist of her when she pushed past everyone to come up to me.

**- LUUUUU - CHAN!** She cried while tears ran down both her cheeks, and I held out my arms and welcomed her with a huge hug.

**- LEVI!** , I yelled back and felt the tears fall again and again down my cheeks.

_God, I had really missed this book devouring woman!_

Levi saw that I was not imagining it because she started to grab me harder and burying her face against my sun-bleached blonde long hair and I held her as hard if not harder.

I felt Natsus eyes at me and he smiled warmly at me, happy that I had begun to smile again.

Almost all after seeing Levi's "gripping" about me was true and I was no them imagined, threw theirself over me and I fell to the floor of a lot of voices cried out.

**- LUUUCY!**

**- LUUUCY - SAN!**

**- LUCE!**

**- LUUCY IT'S REALLY YOU!**

**- LUU - CYYYYY!**

I hugged everyone, (which I was able to access ..) and was then lifted from the floor of my prince hahaha no but, by my beloved and wonderful Natsu.

I felt something hard against my head and I grimaced with the pain until I looked into a pair of murderous cold brown eyes as I well knew where they belonged to.

_No less than Fairy Tail's monster Erza Scarlet._

**- Heysan Erza ..** I said quietly, and I saw her eyes stiffen and she wrapped her arms around me and I could feel all my bones in my body was broken and the air is squeezed out of my lungs.

**SHE'S DAMN BAR EQUIPMENT FOR JUST THIS TIME!**

I could feel my lungs screamed for air and how I slowly began to feel the bones broken into smaller pieces than it was at this time.

**- EEEERRRR-RZAAAA, in Caaaa-aaan't BRE eeeaa-aath!** I tried all I was so she could hear me.

Erza released me and I pulled through a one million deep breaths of relief.

**- Tha-aaankssss**, I stammered out, trying to calm my pounding heart with a shock of my sudden lack of oxygen.

I did not recover until I felt someone pick me up and hug me even harder.

I was gasping for air and saw that it was Elfman this time and he held me as if I were a sack of potatoes.

**- Elfma-aaaan I caa-aan't Bree-eeaa-ath!**

Elfman released me and wiped the tears as he got out of his eyes and cried.

**- A MAN IS ALWAYS STRONG WHEN HE SHOWS HIS TEARS! THAT IS A MAN!**

I really missed everyone in this guild and I was glad I was back again.

But then my luck ran out quickly when Wendy asked me something that made me stiffen considerably.

**- Lucy .. where are your stellar keys?**

Many agreed now that they looked down at my left hip and found that my keys were not hanging there like they used to.

**- I do not know**, I said straight out, staring ahead with blank eyes.

Natsu put his arms around me from behind as consolation, and I thanked him with patting his arm.

**- You had them well last when we were on our mission huh?**

I heard Natsus issue and I nodded.

**- Yes, it was there .. but now they were not there.**

Natsu just nodded and his grip on me was more embracing and I felt that his word he gave me in relieving the enormous pain that was inside my chest.

**- So strange ..** Murmured Levi and I saw how much she wanted to check it in our library, so I nodded to her and her smile was like a thousand watt bulb and she's disappeared faster than the wind in that direction.

All knew where she was going down, I didn't have to tell them or so.

When Levi had gone off with Wendy in her heels and Carla flying in after them both, I saw how many looked at me again.

**- Lucy - ne .. what is that thing you have around your neck?** Asked Romeo, pointing to my charms.

I froze again and swallowed hard.

Natsus arms were still around me and I thanked him inside this time.

-** I do not know .. it was there when I wake up ..** , I whispered, and my voice was barely carried.

Makarov came up to me and asked me to stoop down to his height.

I did as he said, and felt Natsus grip on me disappeared but was replaced by a handshake and I calmed myself down again.

Makarov grabbed my charm and turned it in all directions and studied it very carefully.

**- Hmm ... mmhm .. ahmm ..**

I heard him mumble and hum, and I began to feel the nervous was coming back.

The grip on my hand tightened and I calmed myself again.

**- What is it Jii - chan?** I heard Natsus voice say, and shivered when I felt his warm breath near my right ear.

**- Strange .. I do not understand what it does around your neck Lucy Brat ..**

I swallowed again and met his eyes.

**- I do not know either Master .. , But I can not take take it off , can I ? ..**

Makarov stiffen when he heard my respondents and tried to smooth it over my head, but the chain was like glue wrapped around my neck and it hurt when he tried a little harder.

**- Ouch!** , I exclaimed, and he let go of my charm and I felt something cold against the pain and thanked Gray who held an ice bag on it.

I heard Natsu low growl of disapproval, but I reassured him by grabbing his hand and squeeze it hard.

The pain disappeared and remained a scar on my neck, like a winding snake in black.

**- Interesting ..**

We all looked up when we heard Levi's voice speaking, and she walked up to me and was holding a book I very well knew, but where from?

It was pitch black and had gold toned letters utalade:_ "arual snamirhcim"._

I froze and felt my vision disappeared and was replaced by a blinding light.

* * *

**- Natsu part. -**

I watched as Lucy pronounced them the letters that were engraved on the book of Levi's lap and she froze.

I saw her eye color disappeared and were replaced by a light gray tone that reminded me of Crystal.

I felt her hand that held mine, dropped it and was lying on her right side again.

**- Lucy?** I asked quietly and she threw her head back and the voice that came out of her was not hers.

**- Time is running inside .. Hell has begun .. Stellar key the user is lost ..**

All gasped and I shook her gently.

**- LUCY! OY LUCY WHAT YOU MEAN?**

She looked up at me and one of her hand touched my cheek and her lips were a little smile.

**- Lucy Heartfilia .. She no longer exists .. That Lucy is dead .. Lucy Whitepaw is the only one who can save us now ...**

I stared at Lucy and saw her head fell forward on her breast and light around her disappeared.

I shook her a little harder this time.

**- Oy Lucy! Wake up Lucy!**

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I heard Natsus voice speaking to me and I raised my head while my head blew up the headache, which I did not know where I got it.

I looked up completely and winked at by the strong light and noticed that my vision was back.

**- What happened?** I asked, leaning my forehead against one of the hands to ease the headache of pounded immensely in my skull.

**- You mean you do not remember?**

I looked up and grimaced when it throbbed even more in the head against the sharp light and saw Natsus onyx black eyes looked at me.

_What?_

_What had happened to me?_

**- No. .. I only remember that I read them the letters, and so vanished my vision and it became a bright light that stabbed me in the eye, and then I heard your voice calling me and I woke up here with the world's headache,** I muttering and grimaced again when the headache was pounding hard against my two incurs that were on either side of my forehead.

**- I think I'm beginning to understand ..** Said Levi quiet and we all looked at her with question marks in our eyes.

Levi opened the book and flipped until one side with a little girl with long blond hair and brown eyes in a pink lace dress, synthesis, and I froze.

_It was me!_

Levi saw my reaction and she nodded yes.

**- Yes Lu - chan .. it is you ..**

* * *

**- Normal POV -**

**- Okay, now I do not understand a shit of what you say**, muttered Gray and some other agreed with him.

**- Levi, what do you mean? Our Lucy is that girl?** , Said Cana shocked and Levi nodded.

**- I know it sounds strange but this is Lucy .. or cha .. our Lucy as the voice told us, Our dead Lucy ..**

Natsu rubbed at his forehead and looked at Lucy, who stared at the girl in the book.

**- What? So you mean Our Lucy is dead, and that Lucy, who is here now .. another Lucy?**

Levi nodded and looked at Mirajane who had spoken.

**- Our Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia died a year ago, but that Lucy sitting here right now, shares her memories and is a part of our Lucy ..**

Natsu rubbing his forehead harder and you could see that he was frustrated to understand what Levi even talked about.

**- But Levi .. I do not get it .. , Lucy Heartfilia is dead, but she's sitting right here!** Exclaimed Natsu and gestured toward Lucy.

Levi's hand flew to her forehead and muttered something like, _"I wish that dragons had more than their ego .. especially a smart brain .."._

**- Ash Brain, Our Lucy is dead, but this is another Lucy who has her memories, are you so completely stupid that you can not put two and two together?**

Natsu growled and flames began spreading in his hands.

**- What did you say square pants!**

**- Ash Brain !**

**- Square EYE!**

**- Ice maker ...**

**- Fire Dragon ..**

Erza turns around and throws a murderous eye on them both.

**- Stop fighting now!**

**- Yes Ma'am,** mumbled them both and everyone turns their attention to Levi again.

**- So you can continue now Levi ,** Erza respond calmly and throws two cold murderous glances towards Gray and Natsu who was sweating of fear and swallows hard.

**- Okay .. anyway but it's probably better if I read what it says, maybe you yourself can form an idea of the text ..**

All nodded and Levi began to read.

* * *

**- The Mashrimans .. - The White Kitty's spell .. -**

_Long ago there was a spell on a child who lived with her mother only because the father had died shortly after she was born._

_The child was not welcome in her mother's arms , because she accused the child was the reason for her beloved husband had died._

_The girl grew up in the woods, without family and friends and started living a real forest life._

_People dared not approach her because she had something strong around her._

_Something like a huge light source, but where are they than looked at her, they didn't found where the light came from, only that it was around the girl all the time._

_When the girl was thirteen years old and she found a charm that was a white stone with gold twisted steel around it for protection, so it couldn't fell out._

_The girl drew the charm over her neck and saw the white stone lay head against her chest as if it was made to be there._

_She continued to wear the charms every day and never took it off._

_Then it came the day when she went out to hunt, when some neighborhood boys found her and caught her._

_She tried to break free but it was futile because the boys were stronger than her._

_She screamed and her charm shone strong and she bowed her head back and her eyes closed in and the light grew stronger._

_The boys flew several feet away by what looked like sharp winds and the girl's body flashed in the middle of the light and the wind continued to attack all the boys until they were barely alive more._

_Since the disappearance of all the light and the girl fell to the ground exhausted and panting._

_She remembered nothing of what has happened but ran quickly from the scene and no one has seen her since._

_It is said that she had two child twins, whom she named Laura and Lucy._

_But no one knows for sure if it's true or just fabrications._

_And no one knows if these two are still living or have other children._

_The girl left anywaythe charm when she died , to one of the children and then have no one seen it._

_It is said that she haunts the quest to find her two children again and take them with her to death to escape the curse that those two children had inherited._

_Those two girls - Lucy and Laura, are now as if they live to be at least .. in the teens if not older._

_For more facts about the charms see page: 34._

* * *

**It's the way it is ..** , Concluded Levi, looking up from the book.

All was quiet no one said anything for a long time.

But the silence did not last long until a sob mixing sound was heard and made everyone turn on the main engines to Lucy , who sat and sobbed with her knees on the floor.

**- Lucy .. ?** Said Levi gently and Lucy looked up, while her cheek fell million tears down on.

**- I did not know .. * Sob * that mom did .. * Sob * I never thought that she chose me to stop this * sob ***

Levi comforted her with a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with tears in her eyes but closed mouths.

**- Do you know what happened to your twin sister?**

Lucy nodded and sobbed again.

**- Would you tell us?**

Lucy bit her lip and drew a shaking breath and nodded.

**- She is inside me..**

* * *

**To be Continue ..**

**Mooohahahaha ! I am so Evil .. ;)**

**So .. I think you are thinking this right now .. - " WHAT THE HELL ? "**

**Yeah I told you it will get a bit little - 0.0**

**so .. anyway .. Review and tell me what you think ^^**

_~ I'd rather kiss a goat , then a player ..~_** TheFireKey.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Pain is performed

**CatLife - The White Kitty**

**Chapter 10 - The Pain is performed ..**

**Whatzup readers ? TheFireKey here !**

**I just love you guys !**

**Thanks so mutch for all reviews and that you favourite my story too !**

**aaw .. I start to cry soon .. God .. I am so sensitive .. *blush***

**Anyway ..**

**You know like always: I don't own Fairy Tail , just this AMAZING story !**

**hehe .. Let's begin :)**

**I will take you now to Fiore - Magnolia - The Guild - Fairy Tail !**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The pain is performed ..**

Levi looked at Lucy and saw she nodded again.

**- She is inside me .. She is the white Machrimans that your Lucy carried within her.**

**- Cooolt!** , Breathed Gajeel but got a bang on the head of Erza and fall to the floor in unconsciousness.

**- Your twin sister is the white cat as our Lucy had when she was born .. and you are the owner of the charm ..**

Lucy nodded again, biting her lip.

**- I know it sounds strange and hard to understand .. , but your Lucy is dead, I'm another Lucy who was born long ago and have been frozen for a long time to this day I got her memories and her life.**

Levi nodded, as she get this from the scratch.

**A / N (she's clever ^ ^)**

**- So our Lucy gave her life to you?** , Breathed Erza and Lucy nodded.

**- She chose it when she accepted Linoras request that was sent to you.**

**- Lucy may not even have known that she gave her life for you .. and she did not tell us?** , Breathed Natsu and you could hear a faint of anger in it.

Lucy looked at the floor and picking at the carpet in front of her.

**- She did not know until then she fell to the floor .. that was when it was already over ..**

**- Is our Lucy dead?** , Breathed Happy for the first time since they come in here to the guild, and Lucy nodded.

**- Yes her body is , but her memories of you and the love for you Natsu is inside of me ..**

Natsu put up one arm against his forehead and leaned against the wall some distance away.

**- My Lucy is dead .. her memories are in that "Lucy" .. I can not understand it ..**

Elfman and Mirajane comfort patted on his back board and pulled him toward one of rest rooms so he could _"show his grief"_ alone.

When the door to the restroom he was in was closed,you could hear a painful dragon roar who cut in everyone's ears and got their hearts to turn with grief and pain.

**- I understand you .. I'm so sorry .. if I could do anything to get you Lucy back .. I would do it .. I promise ..** Whispered Lucy, burying her face in her two hands.

Levi comforted her again, this time in her arms and hushed low to her.

**_- You can help them WhitePaw .. You can .. but you have to find the answer .._**

Lucy winced when her twin sister Laura's voice broke and she sat stiffly up and looked at Levi and everyone else.

**- I can help you .. but I have to find the answer ..**

* * *

**- - Natsu - -**

I felt my heart was shattered into millions of pieces and how the dragon in me screamed out his grief.

_My Lucy .._

_My beloved Lucy was dead._

I could not understand it .. I could not even imagine that she gave her life to someone else without even knowing it ..

_I did not know .._

_I did not want to live anymore .._

I dragon belt out my grief and walked shaking to the desk drawer that was there at one corner and found exactly what I was looking for.

A sharp knife, gleaming with black wooden handle.

I smiled and grabbed it from the box.

**- Wait for me Lucy .. I will come..** , I whispered, and put the knife against my neck.

* * *

**- - Guild - -**

**- What do you mean?**

**- I can help you get back Lucy .. but .. ouch!**

Levi stared at Lucy, who collapsed and was on her stomach.

**- Ouch .. no .. No. ..** She whispered, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

**- What is it Lucy!** , Exclaimed Levi, trying in vain to grab her face to meet her gaze.

**- He thinks .. no .. no .. Natsu .. no .. You may not .. no!** Cried Lucy, throwing herself back in pain.

All in the guild was staring with frightened eyes and shocked expressions on how Lucy writhing in agony on their guild carpet.

-** No Natsu! DON'****T DO IT ! I AM HERE! NO!**

Levi saw Gray and Erza rushed to the rest room where Natsu was in and kicked the door open.

Lucy screamed again and put her hand on her neck where a wound had begun to set up.

**- DON'T DO IT Natsu! DON'T DO IT!**

Lucy fell on the ground and was still and the wound stopped and got a scar.

Everyone was shocked and saw how Erza and Gray took out Natsu, who was hooked into their arms and them staring shocked at the small wound, forming on his neck.

Same as Lucy had received.

They stared at each other and knew nothing about what happened.

Levi looked at Natsu who had his head hanging on his chest and gaze into the ground.

Lucy lay motionless on the carpet alarmed and Levi felt for a pulse and found it.

**- Oy Lucy .. wake up ..**

Lucy's eyelids flickered before her eyes came up and she looked at Levi and then everyone else and finally on Natsu and her eyes filled with tears again.

**- Natsu .. why .. ?**

Natsu heard their Lucy's voice and he turned his head toward her.

**- Lucy .. **

**- Natsu .. I am here .. in here .. I'm here ..**

Natsu felt the grip on both his arms came off and he stacked his way to Lucy , who sat up on their guild carpet and Lucy received him into her arms.

**- Luce ..**

Lucy nodded.

**- I am in here .. I am here ..**

Natsu held Lucy while the tears again flowed down his cheeks.

Lucy held him and tried to hush in his ear to calm him.

**- I am here .. there is no danger Natsu .. I'm here ..**

Natsu buried his face in her blonde hair, inhaling the scent from her.

_The sweet aroma that he got rid of his motion sickness .. His Lucy .._

* * *

**- Lucy -**

_I felt my heart grew and I became a part of this Lucy._

_I had to talk to him .. he was hurt .. injured, and millions of pieces .._

_I just had to take the plunge and become a part of this Lucy's body._

_I know it would give them all three impact but I did not care anymore about that._

_All I knew and thought was to see Natsu be happy and smile again._

_If I have to kill a lot of people to get that tank filled, I would do it._

_Without blinking__._

_He was everything to me .._

_I never thought he would kill himself because I was not with him .._

_But now I had stopped him from making a big mistake, he would actually undo._

_I would come back .. I would do anything, go through the fire, walk on the spike mats, eat poison, everything to come back again!_

_I knew that even if I was not a key user anymore .. it did not even matter that much .. All I wanted was to be in life again with my beloved Natsu and Happy .. as a family again._

* * *

**- - Normal POV - -**

**- I hope you can let go of her now Natsu .. because I need to talk to her in the library ..** Said Levi quiet and she saw how Natsu sighed and dropped Lucy, who had traces on the face of the fallen tears.

Natsu went and sat at the bar and laid his head on it and closed his eyes.

Levi grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the library to talk.

All the guild went back to what they was doing, but their thoughts were what had just happened ..

* * *

**- Levi and Lucy -**

Levi came into the library and pulled Lucy to one of the couches that were there, for those who wanted to relax with a book and sit comfortably.

Lucy sat down in one of the couches and Levi did it the same as she sat across from Lucy.

**- So .. what would you ask?** Said Lucy calmly and_ "their Lucy's voice"_ was gone and replaced by this Lucy's voice.

**A / N (i know .. it is hard to understand but .. I promise to do so as long as possible so you should understand, and can then scroll to the next chapter :) )**

Levi sat with her elbows on her knees, and her hands cupped for her chin to fit in them.

**- Tell me more about that charm ..**

Lucy nodded and began to tell.

**-This charm has always been around my neck, but when I woke up a year ago and got your Lucy's soul or life in me, and then it began that her memories was mixed with mine and I was shocked when I could use this .. because I was used to keys .. For it was her memory of the keys that had supplanted my memories of this charm.**

**I can not even take now that she took the plunge and took over my body for a few minutes ago ..**

**I could feel her pain .. and it is a part of this charm's side.**

**I can feel when those I love are in danger and I could feel her pain grow inside me, and the charms made so she could become a part of me and speak to you for just a few minutes.**

**I do not know much about this charm, but I know that it has a wind magic in themselves and the other three elements ..**

**Wind, I have only been able to use.. and, I have never used them other three .. but I do not think my mother made the right daughter to wear this ..**

**Since I can not handle the enormous pressure that occurs when the winds are turned loose around me.**

**I'm falling fast and lie with difficult breathing and coughing fits ..**

**The charm is called: Those four life's way, and I remember also that my mother showed me a book containing names where everyone who used it have entered her/his name in blood.**

**But I can not find the book .. and I do not know where my mother's diaries and other books are available now .. because it has been once at least 60 years since we met ..**

**- It's all I know ..** Sighed Lucy, staring down at her hands.

**- I understand ..** Said Levi and wrote down on a block in front of her, a few words before she looked up at Lucy again.

**- Can you try to take off your necklace with the charm?**

Lucy looked up with a shocked expression and shrugged.

**- I do not know .. I have never tested ..**

Levi said nothing, just nodded and wrote something more on the block in front of her.

Lucy swallowed and put her hand to charm and took a deep breath and tore it up with the world's power.

* * *

**- Guild -**

Natsu was sitting at the bar, still drinking small sips of water glass with ice , he got by Mirajane.

Happy sat beside him and munched on a fish, he also received by Mirajane.

There was talk in the guild, but the mood was still thick enough to cut a knife through.

A bright light shone from the library and made everyone look up and see that way.

The light was blinding and they heard three screams through it.

_Lucy, Their Lucy and Laura._

Natsu did not know what he was doing, but something told him that would run into the light.

He saw how everyone looked at him with wide eyes and stunned faces, and he began to disappear into the light.

**- LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!**

was all you could heard from him before he disappeared completely.

* * *

**To Be Continue ..**

**hahah ..**

**God Chapter 10 is done!**

**Yey 2 updates in one day .. I am so clever ^ ^**

**But it is also thanks to you my readers and Reviewers :D**

**You get my fingers to itch , to continue writing on :)**

**Thank you everyone who also added this as a favorite :)**

**Hope it gets a little more Reviews :D See you soon !**

_Even if you are slow in some topics .. it does not mean you're an idiot .. ~_**TheFireKey.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Curse is broken

**CatLife - The White Kitty**

**Chapter 11 .**

**TheFireKey's Words :**

**Whatzup my lovley readers? =)**

**I will thank everyone who review this story's chapters , and also you who added me as your favourite Author and even favourite my story :)**

**A big hug to you all ! :D**

**Well .. It's kind of hot here in Hawaii and I will be home this Saturday .. =)**

**Anyway .. I am searching for a Beta to edit my story .. because I SUCKS on english ..**

**I am not proud of it .. but I am not ashamed of it either ..**

**Yeah I know I talk / write alot here but I am like this so bear with it or just skip to read this story ..**

**Anyway .. Let's begin ..**

**I will have a little preview from last Chapter .. because I think it's easier for you guys to remember what happend last time :)**

**And like always: I don't own Fairy Tail , ONLY this Great story**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

- Preview from Chapter 10 -

_Natsu was sitting at the bar, still drinking small sips of water glass with ice , he got by Mirajane._

_Happy sat beside him and munched on a fish, he also received by Mirajane._

_There was talk in the guild, but the mood was still thick enough to cut a knife through._

_A bright light shone from the library and made everyone look up and see that way._

_The light was blinding and they heard three screams through it._

_Lucy, Their Lucy and Laura._

_Natsu did not know what he was doing, but something told him that would run into the light._

_He saw how everyone looked at him with wide eyes and stunned faces, and he began to disappear into the light._

_- LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!_

_was all you could heard from him before he disappeared completely.._

- Preview from Chapter 10 End -

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Curse is Broken?**

Natsu looked around in the huge bright light that was around him.

He heard the cry again, and recognized one of them very well, also got his heart twisting in pain.

_Lucy. Their Lucy. His Lucy._

**- LUCY!** He shouted loudly and began to run towards that direction the sound came from.

The light stung his eyes but he continued with tearful eyes to run faster.

He tried to get the vision to perceive the slightest movement but all he saw was the white bright light everywhere.

And the screams that carried her voice.

He was close to giving up when he saw something move a little in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes and saw that it was a body's shape.

Smoke began to billow around him and the light disappeared and he fell to the floor.

He lifted his head from them last the forces he had left in his body and saw three women standing in front of him before his head fell into the ground.

* * *

**- Lucy, Levi ... -**

**- What the hell happened?**

**- LEVI - CHAN!**

**- Ouch! My head hurts!**

Levi stared straight ahead and could hardly believe her eyes.

There were two Lucy's and one like Lucy but had pink hair.

She rubbed her eyes with clenched fists and blinked and looked at them three women.

They carried an opposite white towel that covered their breasts and bottom of the well.

**- What the hell happened?**

Lucy WhitePaw looked right then left, and tears began forming in her eyes.

**- SISTER!** , She screamed loudly and threw themselves (without a thought for the towel went away) against the pink-haired woman who piled back by surprise, and both of them fell to the floor below them.

Levi stared at them before her eyes fell upon the third woman who had blond hair that went down to the waist and wore a belt with a small bunch of keys were hanging in there. She also had a short short skirt that barely went to her knees. Her legs were tanned and her feet were clad in a pair of black pumps. Her top was now covered with a worn crop top that really showed almost all of her bust. Around her neck was a silver chain bearing a like a crystal in tone gray.

Levi went up and saw that her eyes wore brown soft warm eyes with a slight tone of dark brown on them that caused them to deepend, and her blond hair wore some small traces of purple loops, could Levi now see when she looked closely.

**- Lucy .. ?** She said gently, and she saw the blonde woman as she watched froze before she looked in her direction and her eyes were shaped in tears.

**- LEVI - CHAN!** She cried out and threw herself in Levi's arms and squeezed tightly around her best friend.

The pink-haired woman and the other blond who them knew was Lucy WhitePaw got up off the floor and they did now bar clothing instead of the towel.

**A / N: (I know .. it sounds weird .. but if I say that her pedant / Charm did it .. where it is easier to understand then? =))**

After a while of their heart-stopping as Levi turned against those other two women.

**- You must be Laura ..**

The pink-haired woman nodded, and she also wore a similar necklace that their Lucy, just that she had a silver snake that looked like an S, where it hung, instead of a crystal.

Their Lucy turned away from them three women, and now saw that Natsu was upset on the floor.

She felt her heart fly up to her throat and she swallowed hard and threw herself down on the floor to him and looked for the pulse.

She found one that was in normal rhythm, causing her heart to jump back to it's place again, and she stroked gently to remove thoose hairs that has settled on his eyelids.

She lifted him in her arms and held him while she looked down at him.

His face was still and his lips parted into a format O, and she stroked his cheek and leaned down to kiss his lips.

Levi, Lucy. W and Laura looked down at the romantic scene behind them and decided to leave them two alone.

Levi, Lucy. W and Laura walked out of the library and met with the guild that shocked staring at them all three.

Levi sighed inwardly and thought, "_This is a hell to explain .."_

She asked everyone to sit at the table and she began to tell.

* * *

**- Lucy Heartfilia -**

I sat there with my beloved Natsu on my lap and had my lips just a millimeter from his.

_God, it was burning in me want to kiss those lips that I have missed a lot of ._

I stroked his cheek again, and our lips met.

I closed my eyes and felt his arm lay against my neck and I could not help but smile at his lips.

He was awake.

I opened my eyes and looked into his onyx black who bore a little trace of green, and my eyes filled with tears again.

We released each other's lips and I knew he emphasize gently my cheek to wipe away any tears that had fallen on it.

**- Natsu ..** , I whispered, and felt another tear falling down.

**- Luce ..** He whispered back, and our lips met again.

He put his whole arm around me and pulled me down to his level.

I let myself be monitored and ended up on top of him.

I gasped for breath and felt his lips rubbing against my neck.

I felt my heart beat hard against my chest and so did his.

_God, how I had missed him._

His grip on me tightened and away I did not have a whimper of happiness.

We rolled around on the floor so he was on top of me and our lips let each other again.

I looked into his beautiful mysterious eyes and felt the tears fall again.

**- Luce ...** , He whispered, his head bent down against my neck again.

His tongue drew a line across it and his lips wet footprint left behind.

I gasped again and grabbed his pink spiky hair, looking up at the ceiling while the tears fell more and more down my cheeks.

I felt my heart cry out of happiness and I put not my tears, I wanted to show him I missed him so much that it hurt and now when I had him here again in my arms so I wanted to show him my good fortune to finally see him again.

**- Luce .. Why are you crying baby .. ?** He whispered against my skin and I swallowed and another tear fell from my cheek and down my chin.

**- Because I'm happy to see you again my dragon ..** , I whispered tenderly, and felt my voice tremble.

**- I have miss thoose words from you Luce .. I have miss the hole you too ..** , Natsu Whispered in my left ear and I could not help myself to smile.

_I really love him .. Have always do .. Sence our first meet in Fiore .. When That ashole Bora tricked methyl ... and Natsu saved me.I just know that That feeling I got When he told me that I wanted to be a part of his guild .. , I just felt my heart jump high of happiness, but I felt something more inside me .. and I know that I have Fell for him at the first sight._

I kissed him agian for the third time and I felt him answer it with a sting of passion.

* * *

**- Time Cut - (no no .. No Dirty .. They just kissing .. and well .. talk alot so .. heh ..)**

* * *

When We have talked a lot I looked at him and he looked back on me with a tooth grin, I have always loved.

**- You are back now forever Luce ..**

I nodded.

_Fuck no That I will leave this world agian .. no no!_

I smiled at my pretty words I used in my head and we bothering raised us up from the floor and walked hand in hand to the door.

When we walked in to the guild agian I saw all the people, My friends smile with tears in Thier eyes and I could not even say: _"I am back agian .."_, before I got felled to the floor by my all friends.

I got hugged a Huges times and was close to faint severely times but just in time They release me and I got a few secounds to recover before I got hugged agian.

When all have hugged me, I was assignments by Natsu from the floor and I smiled with a hole red face.

I was not Ashamed of what he did but this was Due to the nature of my small seconds That part to oxygen depletion of everyone's hard hugs I got.

I Swallowed and Took a deep breath and turned to everyone in the guild and Waved at Them and said loudly: **- I am back again ..**

I felt Laura and the second Lucy looked at me and that's When it hit me.

**- What the hell happend? **

Levi came up to me and patted me Tenderly on the shoulder and Whispered in my ear:**- I 'll tell you later .. Now enjoy this moment ..**

I just nodded and Natsu dragged me with him to the bar elsewhere Mirajane had put up for us a glass of milk for me and a glass of beer to Natsu.

I stared at the glass with milk in front of me and looked at Mirajane with big eyes of shock.

**- Why are you thanksgiving me milk? Do I look like a cat, huh?**

Mirajane looked at me uncomprehendingly and I did not even understand why.

_I have never druckt milk into the guild?_

I shot the glass with milk from me and got up from the barstool I was sitting on.

Laura came up to me and I saw that in her hair it was two white cat ears and a white cat tail behind her.

_What the hell?_

_I felt I have seen thoose cat ears and tail from somewhere but where?_

I Scratched my head in a Desperate Attempt to find the answer in there but gave up after a minute.

Laura looked at me and a smile Began to spread on her lips.

**- Maybe I'll Show you Lucy Heartfilia ..**

I looked at her and stared with wide eyes how she got through me, no, she stepped right Into me and I spun around and my hand flew fixed as the eye up to my head and I jumped when i felt something hairy stick up there.

**- WHAT THE!** , I exclaimed, and I heard Laura's voice laughing.

**- IT'S NOT FUNNY!** , I exclaimed again and I heard her laughter grow larger.

All in the guild looked at me and them wore laughter twitching lips of Their Faces.

_Damn it!_

I spun around and catch a glimpse of something white made me next event backwards by the shock.

**- I HAVE A TAIL! **, I exclaimed again and I heard Laura laugh her off as.

**- SHOW YOURSELF LAURA!** , I growled angrily and looked around for something pink sticking up, but found only Natsu's hair.

**- Stupid Lucy .. I'm inside of you ..**

I gasped and Grabbed my white tail and tried to pull it off but it hurt so badly so I stopped.

**- Bad idea to even try .. it is a part of you Lucy .. **

**- Vanish FROM MY BODY LAURA! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!**

**- Not Until You remember about These cat ears and a tail That I could Easily read in your mind.**

I froze.

_Could she read minds?_

**- Yep Lucy .. I can read your mind, and my sisters .. Because we are bound together in a band**, Laura replied nonchalantly as if the question was not even personal.

**- I REMEMBER NOTHING ABOUT THESE! **, I said loudly, pointing at my tail, and Those two cat ears That sat on my head.

**- Really?** Said Laura teasing and I nodded.

**- YEAH, REALLY!** I said angrily, and snort.

Laura looked at Natsu, (I felt That she did That, and states begin to form Within Me), I did not even know why, I know I was the only one he loved.

**- Oy Natsu .. Came here for a while ..** , Laura shouted and my mouth opened Into a gaping.

Natsu looked up at me and rubbed his eyes.

**- What the? **He Began, and Laura laughed again.

**- What is it that is so much fun eh Laura?**

Laura stopped her laughing and a sly smile spread on her lips.

**- Oh .. that shall you see soon .. **, She said maliciously, and I shudder of discomfort.

A bright light was my vision to Become blurry and then I saw myself in a train with Happy in my lap.

**- What is this?** I said loud and a new film was underplayed in front of my eyes.

* * *

**- Flashback - **

_**- Where are we now?, **__I asked, watching Natsu._

_Happy stretched in the air and looked at me with pleading eyes._

_I sighed._

_**- Okay, but only this time, and no chlorine! **__, I muttered, and Happy smiled and curled up in my arms._

_**- Sometimes you may think I'm some kind of mom for you ... **__, I muttered quietly so Natsu Would not hear me._

_**- Did you said something Luce?**_

_**- Nah.**_

_Natsu just shrugged his shoulders to my answer and I Followed him with curved arms for the sleeping nekon._

_After a long wandering we found the city. - The Lucky corners._

_Happy had wok up long ago and was now flewing beside me in good spirit._

_I said nothing but Followed Natsu who was a bit ahead of me._

_After a while, Natsu stopped and I was close to going straight Into him , but luckily I did not because Happy stop me at the right time and I Thanked him._

_I looked over Natsus shoulder and Stood face to face with a white neko._

_**- Is that it? **__I asked and Natsu nodded._

_I reached over and called the cat._

_**- Komzii pussy .. came to the mother ... , **__Attracted me and I wanted to die of shame When I Realized That Natsu and Happy Could hear me._

_**- Yes .. Komsi Komsi pussy .. came to the mother .. **__I drew back once more and looked at it._

_**- Meow.**_

_**- Come on pussy .. kiss kiss ..**_

_I heard a "pfft" behind me and the redness Began to heat on my face._

_"Damn Neko!" In thought and wanted to give a Happy murderous look._

_The white cat licked her paw before it went against me, and jumped into my arms._

_**- Good job Luce**__, said Natsu and put his arm around my shoulders_

_.I jumped and felt a bright light blinded me and I looked up from the cat and Into the guy with pink hair._

_**- Who are you?**_

_Natsus smile went out before he saw the grave of Lucy._

_"She was joking? Right?"_

_He saw no trace of dimples or jokes That Reflected in her eyes._

_The white cat range in Lucy's lap and her hand was stroking it Tenderly._

_He raised his eyes to the whole Lucy and When he saw something he had never seen before there._

_In Lucy's blond hair it's stuck out two white cat ears That moved and a long white bushy tail wagged That in the wind._

_Natsu Could Hardly believe his eyes._

_He rubbed his eyes and looked at Lucy again._

_The ears were left and the small prime light whiskers sticking out from her face._

_Natsu said nothing just was trying to find Happy, Which Stood mute as he was._

_Happy stood with his mouth agape, staring at Lucy._

_**- Who are you?**__ , Asked Lucy again and Natsu hand flew to his present head._

_"What Should he do now?"_

_He tried to think but he Could not think of anything sensible._

_**- You are Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm Natsu Dragoneel, your Nakama, and this is Happy, my cat!**_

_Lucy looked at the guy with pink hair and Pointed at him._

_**- You are Lucy Heartfilia and I'm Natsu Dragoneel, your Nakama and this is Happy, my cat! **__Said Lucy and Natsu groaned._

_**- She is stupid, it really is our Lucy! **__Said Happy, smiling._

_Natsu sighed and rubbed his head to the present._

_**- What? You said so alienated? **__, Replied Lucy and Natsu sighed for the third time and DECIDED to Plan B._

_He Lifted her up and threw her over his one shoulder and started walking to the train station.-_

_**Hey! Alien let me down! Other wise, I ... Meeeow!**_

_Natsu stopped and stared at Happy, who stared back at Natsu._

_**- Was That You who meoowing, just a second ago? **__They asked Them Self, and both of them Shook there heads._

_**- Meeeow!**_

_Natsu had skipped to complain about traveling by train, deprecated, he bought a train ticket for us two, and hadeeth sat down at the nearest window._

_He sat me down on the seat in front of him and stared at me with big eyes._

_I did not even know why he was staring at me that way .. Did I had something on my face?_

_I decided to brush the bangs from my eyes When something white flew past my eyes and I stared at it._

_It was a white paw._

_My hand was a paw!I yelled and stared down at my body and saw That there were no breasts, no long legs and my stomach, but a cat's body!_

_I spun around and my eyes were caught by something who was wagging and I screamed again: I HAVE A TAIL!_

_I did not understandings, how the hell had this happened?_

_I turned around and stared at Natsu with fierce eye._

_I started yelling at him but all that came out was just "Meow."_

_Natsu still looked at me, and hadeeth at Happy who looked at me._

_Happy! He was a cat, hee cancer corrugated understandings me?_

_**- HAPPY**! I tried but all of it was fired Meow._

_Happy rubbed at his preferred head and said something to Natsu._

**_- Natsu .. I'm a cat and I really tought I could understandings Lucy .. but I do not understandings her at all .._**

_I wanted to die. _

_SERIOUS U CAT WAS A BUT COULD NOT ONLY UNDERSTAND Me!_

_Damn neko!_

_I sulked and turned my back at Them but it was not long before I felt someone Grabbed my neck skin and I hissed in response._

_**- Excuse me Sir .. but cats are forbidden to be here .. Them Should be in a cage in the transport space ..**_

_Natsu's hand flew to his present head._

_**- Heh .. as you-can see .. it's not a cat ..**_

_O my God .. how dumb does he think this conductor is really? In thought hard metal and stopped from rolling my eyes._

_**- Young man .. I've Worked here for ten years and that was the worst excuse I ever heard.**_

_I could not help but giggle._

_But it sounded like I was about to cough up a hairball deprecated._

_**- But it's true .. She was turned Into a cat ..**_

_**- Young man if you are going to act really funny here, I think you get off at the next stop and take this nasty fur ball with you.**_

_Nasty fur ball! NO, NOW I WAS pissed!_

_I hissed and Scratched the man in the face with my claws, and he dropped me to grab his stinging cheek._

_Quickly I hurried to run for the next train carriage and jumped on one of the tables as a family were eating at and jumped on to the next table and the next._

_**- CATCH THAT CAT! **__Shouted the man, and I Increased the pace as solid as I could._

_I Snuck out of Their hands and saw the nearest open window and jumped out and rolled down the little slope that was there._

_I Grabbed the nearest root That stuck up and tried everything I could to climb but the hind feet lost all the time the bracket._

_**- Lucy!**_

_I heard Natsus voice and shortly there after, I felt a hand lift me up by the neck and then I was Safely wrapped in his scarf._

_**- You were amazing in there ..**_

_I blushed to his immense praise to me and I just nodded in response._

_**- Ehm Natsu .. How can we make our way to Magnolia?**_

_Natsu sighed and shrugged._

_**- We'll Have To Go.**_

_For this time I was glad I was a cat .._

_Natsu open the doors of the guild with a kick and I sighed and watched as everyone in the guild turned around with wide eyes._

_- __**Welcome back Natsu, Happy and Lu ..**__ Mirajane Began but stopped._

_**- Where is Lucy?**_

_I felt Natsu Grabbed me by the neck and solid me in front of everyone._

_**- Ohh so cute cat! Where did you find it?**_

_Oh please -. - I thought and reached out my tongue at Lisanna who had tried to pet me._

_**- It show it's tongue at me! , **__She exclaimed, and some of the guild started laughing._

_**- Hey Lucy .. You-can pace yourself a little, **__muttered Natsu for me._

_That's When everyone in the guild stared at him as if he lost his head._

_**- Eh Natsu .. why do you talk to the cat? and call it Lucy? **__Asked Gray and step out of the clump formedness by all the guild._

_**- But DAH! This is Lucy ..**_

_I could hear everyone gasping for breath and then I tried to say That he was right but all that was just came meow._

_**- Lucy? **__Said Gray, and I turned and looked at him._

_I nodded._

_**- But how? ,**__ He said, and gasped but it was not long before Levi came forward, and searched with her eyes all over me._

_**- Lucy .. you are so cute .. can I pet you? **__, Exclaimed Levi with a squeaky girl voice, and I sighed sharply now._

_I underplayed with my paw playfully, yet cautionary, but she fired understandings me, so she Grabbed my paw and Shook it._

_**- Hey Lucy, I'm Levi ..**_

_O good .. I'm not stupid in the head just because I'm a cat! In thought and snorted._

_**- Levi .. start figuring out a formula to return Lucy so she may not Have to Be a cat anymore .. **__muttered Natsu and I Thanked him inside._

_Levi nodded and hurried away Quickly To The fairy tail's library to find answers in thoose thousand books That were there._

_Happy sat by me and kept tabs on me so I fired cases off the table or quit._

_Lisanna sat sulking with angry eyes on me at one of the corners and I could not help smiling evilly at her._

_She was my good almost ripped off my one front paw and hugged me to death if I had best moments from the tongue and fried to a fair hearing._

_I watched as she glances Towards Natsus direction and a smile Grew on her lips._

_You Wouldn't dare.. I thought and the saw on her lips smile Became meaner and Wider_

_.No. .. she wouldn't .._

_I watched as she Stood up and walked toward Natsus hold, and her lips had still the spiteful smile and her eyes flew at me all the time and threw some hate looks on me._

_I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could._

_**- MEEEOOOW!**_

_All the guild turned to me shocking and Natsu shook the beer into his throat and turned to my direction and hurried to me._

_**- Lucy, what is it, are you hurt?**_

_I nodded._

_What Could I Do?_

_If I said no, he would go back and hadeeth Lisanna whould ... I just shudder of discomfort at the thought._

_Natsu Lifted me up and Began to gently squeeze on me to find where I was in pain after That I could not speak._

_I shuddered with the way his fingers slide over me and When he was close between my two legs, so I shouted to. Not in pain no. .. but he .. you know .._

_I saw how Natsu stayed with his finger and touched it again and I screamed again._

_**- The problem is found .. , **__he said to Wendy and went back and she turned me so I was lying on my back with all the four paws in the air._

_O good .. The wanted to die of shame._

_Half of the guild Stood around me and all of them Could see my "thing" (eventhough it was a cat thing) and my stomach._

_I closed my eyes and waited, and felt something warm glow over it and I waited hadeeth there was the feeling away._

_Wendy smiled a smile and nodded to Natsu who apparently had continuous his breath for the time he let out a sigh of relief and picked me up in his arms._

_**- I think I found the answer! ,**__ Shouted Levi and I froze in Natsus arms._

_Levi sat down in front of the Natsu and smiled at me before a book she had kept in Fell down on the table and she struck up a page and Began reading._

_The white cat called - Michrimans - is a cat who speed a band with the devil and the angels. For the time was not white cats get to live , so they killed Them, or drowning Them or shot them to death. In year 309 came a law When You Could not Kill Them but instead, the anaesthetize Them and send them out to the woods to let them kill themselves. The white cat - Michrimans - is also known to Have A magic to the people broken hearts in exchange for thanksgiving the person's life. It may sound great but there is a side effect of this miracle. If the person receives Michrimans life, it Becomes Itself a cat. This side effect or spell Can Be Broken if A Different person from the opposite sex and kisses it. But it must be one of his own love enormously. That is, once the kiss speed Happened is it tied forever to the Death do Them party._

_**- That's what it stands in here .., **__said Levi and closed the book._

_I stared ahead while she read the words flowed through my sake._

_Would I be kissed by the opposite six to get back to normal!_

_and the kiss Will Be from someone I really love? But I DO NOT LOVE someone!_

_I started to cry but it sounded more as if I was coughing a hairball._

_Everyone looked down at me and I hid my face with my front paws._

**_- But how do we know who Lucy like? And if the person she likes, want to be tied to her forever Until Death Break Them party?_**

_I screamed again and again tears flowed down my cheeks._

_**- Lucy .. do not cry .. **__Said Levi and stroked my back._

_The looked-up from my front paws and saw her face and her lips wore a warm smile._

_**- We'll find him, Lucy .. if we must force That fucker .. ! **__Said Gray proud and Shook one of his fist Into the air._

_Erza saw the whole thing hit him in the head and he was knock out and Fell To The Floor._

_**- No one is going to be forced! We're talking about the real love your idiot! **__She snapped angrily, and gave all a mortal gaze._

_I cuddle myself Into a ball of fear, but it was not long before I felt that i was the roofs up by someone._

_**- Hey, let her rest .., **__Natsu Began but he was Silenced._

_I looked around and found Erza hold me by the neck with her eyes intensely locked in my eyes._

_In trembled with her dark aura he had around her._

_**- AAAAAOOOHM! **__, She Cried and I could not help laughing._

_I Laughed and Laughed Until tears down muy acid cheeks._

_**- Lucy! Stop laughing at me! **__, Hissed Erza but I could not resist._

_Erza Shook me methyl ,but in the stationary stop laughing fired._

_-__** LUCY QUIT IT NOW! IF YOU ARE NOT Doing THEN IT WILL the CUT YOUR TAIL!**_

_I was bubbling with laughter and Fought with my front paws in front of her._

_**- Meeow! **__Try if you can .._

_- __**Meoow'a not for me, Lucy!**_

_**- Meeow * Cutting * **__Let me go!_

_Erza sighed and dropped me at a distance from Natsus knee as I Fell from That height and down on his lap._

_Natsu looked at Erza and rolled his eyes to her backboard, looking down at me, Lifted me up to his lips._

_O GOD!_

_I froze and watched as his lips came closer and more .._

_**- What the hell are you doing Natsu?**__ , Exclaimed Levi and got more to look in his direction._

_**- I was only going to whisper something in her ear?**_

_I removed one paw I had over my eyes and saw Levi Stood a short distance away with her hands on her hips._

_**- Yeah .. Then well Proceed ..**_

_I stared at Levi in shocking, but then I saw a smile That I knew very well was formedness on her lips before it Quickly disappeared and she turned and left the room to return the book again._

_That smile, I knew very well what it Meant .. but she had it all wrong .. Natsu did not like me .. or did he?_

_It was nearly evening and the guild was going to close for the day, and I thought I would get some sleep in my bed (eventhough I was a cat right now) and ask in my apartment alone .. but I could play dream more about That .._

_**- Lucy! , Come on we are going home.**_

_I stared at Natsu who was attracted with he's hand at me._

_I was in Levi's lap, purring with pleasure When her fingers slide through my fur._

_I snorted at sky and stretched my head so Levi Could scratch my neck better._

_**- Hey Luce .. , You cancer not just ignore me Just because you are a cat right now .. **__Muttered Natsu and I stuck out my tongue at him and continue to spun._

_Levi Laughed Lightly and rolled her eyes Towards Natsu._

_**- Let her stay if she wants, I can leave her with you soon then?**_

_I froze when i heard her words._

_The left with Natsu! _

_Was she crazy?_

_I hissed and jumped off her lap and ran Towards the guild kitchen._

_**- See what you did Levi .. Now she stucco her course!**_

_Levi sighed and looked after That way I'd cut._

_**- I came to think the one thing ... Who will take care of Lucy? ,**__ Said Mirajane who came out of the kitchen with me holding the Scruff of the neck._

_I sulked while she solid Me Against all who were inside the guild._

_**- Well, who Should take care of Lucy? She is a cat now so .. someone speed to keep an eye on her .. **__Said Erza and threw a dark look at me._

_Serious .. She was still pissed about my laughter? I thought and Could not help but smile._

_**- I CAN!**_

_**- NO ME!**_

_**- SHUT UP YOU! I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER!**_

_**- NO ME!**_

_**- I SAID I WILL!**_

_Erzas artery she had at one side of her present head throbbed Quickly and she looked really pissed off._

_I Counted inside._

_**3 2 1 ..**_

_-__** SHUT UP YOUR VULTURES! **__Roared, Erza and the guild Fell silent and wide-eyed at her._

_Mirajane sat me down on the bar and pull something Slightly over my head, before she walked away from me._

_I saw how everyone looked at me but I did not know why, I just saw a chance to escape was open._

_I took the kit and Would just jump, When a sound That reminded me of a bell was heard and I stopped in the mid-motion._

_That's When it hit me._

_Table I had a neck around me!I growled and glared hard Against Mirajane who was smiled at me._

**_- Meow!_**

_**- Do you like the present Lucy?** , Mirajane laughed and I shook a claw against her._

_**- She can not run away .. we hear her good will elsewhere ever she goes ..** Said Erza proudly as if she had the vision._

_I sat down and started licking my one front paw and pull it over my ear and down Towards the nose._

_I repeated it at least four times Until I saw how everyone was staring at me._

_I thought, "What? I am just washing myself what's the deal?"_

_Another click in my head was heard and I under Stood exactly why They were staring._

_I licked myself!_

_I stared down at my uplifted paw That had soaked white hairs._

_O good .._

_I Shook myself and it was Then .. When exactly Erza DECIDED that Natsu Would be the one who was going to take care of me._

**_- Lucy .. come here girl .._**

_I stuck my tongue out of disgust._

_Natsu was in the kitchen and the fish Prepared for Happy and chicken for himself and me .. cha .. The fired know._

_I sighed and walked to the kitchen and was greeted by three Scents._

_Fried fish, fried chicken and .. live!_

_When I walked Into the kitchen to see Natsu put down a bowl on the floor for me and called to me._

_I smelled the scent strip in front of me and it did not smell good._

_I went over to the bowl and stared at the disgusting goo that was there._

_Was he crazy or what?_

_I glared up at him as he sat down to eat his chicken._

_Happy dining on The Other chair and looked at me with laughing eyes._

_Stupid Necho -.-_

_It was hadeeth That a plan smith in my head and I waited Until he got up to fetch a drink for himself, before I put the Plan Into Action._

_I jumped up on the table, Grabbed the huge chicken into my little mouth, and were running fixed down with the chicken in my mouth and a wide smile Grew while I were running away._

_I hid under the couch in the living room and Began to Bite Into the chicken._

_3 .. 2 .. 1 .._

_**- LUCY!**_

_I smiled a smile on his entertaining and heard his step._

_**- COME FORWARD YOUR THIEF!**_

_I ate Further and came to the white meat under the thin chicken skin and enjoyed the taste of it._

_**- LUCY! GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN!**_

_I rolled my eyes and heard his foot steps came Into the living room._

_Damn .. He had a HUGE sense of smell .._

_I Grabbed the chicken and batter away When he Grabbed the couch and Lifted it._

_**- AHA NOW I HAVE ...**__ he started but I was not there .. just some little bits and pieces of chicken there._

_I grinned and ran up the stairs and up to his attic (yep .. he has a wind .. so what?)and hid Among a few eloquent blankets and boxes._

_**- HAPPY FIND LUCY!**_

_**- AYE!**_

_I laughed inside me and started to ate on the chicken Which had now Become luke warm._

_I heard Their foot steps on the floor and the sound of Happys wings That flapped sometimes while he Took off in his flying._

_When half of the chicken was eaten, I was stuffed so I gave up my hiding and Snuck me with the rest of the chicken in my mouth, down from the attic and Would just round the corner of the hall when i felt a hand grab my neck skin._

_**- Gotcha!**_

_I sighed and felt how he went down the stairs while I was dangling in the air with the half of the chicken into the mouth of his Grasp in my neck skin._

_Happy was sitting in the kitchen and looked up When We came in and looked at me before he started munching on the fish._

_Natsu let me down on the kitchen table and sat down on the chair he sat in the before and glared at me._

_**- Lucy ..**_

_I heard his voice and it was not happy, I can promise._

_I forced myself to meet his gaze and felt he Grabbed my nose to remove the chicken out of my mouth._

_**- Meow?**_

_**- Lucy .. you know that you do not take food from the kitchen table When You Have your own on the floor ..**_

_I snorted and looked away._

_**- Just as Stubborn as a mule, Aye!** Said Happy, and I stuck out my tongue at him._

_Natsu sighed and looked down at what was left of his chicken and crossed his arms over his chest._

**_- Meow._**

**_- Just because you ate my food so will you sleep in a cardboard box tonight .._**

_I sighed._

_Okay, sure, he wanted it that way. ._

_I waved one front paw in front of him and nodded._

**_- Good, you SEEM to agree with me, ayway .. Now, you can go, I'll eat .._**

_I snorted at his answer and jumped off the table and walked Towards the living room._

_I would just take a run to jump up on the couch When Natsus voice made me stop in the movement._

**_- Lucy! I hope you do not jump up on my couch! You Have your cardboard or the floor if you want to rest, nowhere else!_**

_I sighed (he did Have Eyes into the walls or what?) And walked up the stairs and to the attic and tucked me in one of the blankets there and Fell asleep._

_I woke up to a chilly vein through my fur and I opened my eyes._

_I was still Laying on the wind and noticed That there was a crack in the wall That got cold air to flow trough it._

_I shivered and tried purring me up Into a little ball to keep the little heat that was left in my it was useless so I hurried down from the attic and down to the floor Below and heard the sound of high logs, and I rolled my eyes and it was dark in the house but I had good vision in the dark since I was a cat._

_I Followed the sound of Timber and buffeted up a white door and the sound was cutting into my ears._

_I saw how Natsu low on his bed with his mouth and Happy was in his basket That Stood at one corner of the room and slept Deeply (no snoring, I was LUCKY ..)._

_I sneaked up to the bed and jumped up to Natsu.I saw his naked torso who was seemed completely and how his one leg was above the white blanket while The Other one was under the his arms were spread over the bed and his head was lying at an angle Against the huge pillow._

_"Your bed, I can only sleep good in it .." TSS .. it was really a lie from Natsu, and now I had proof!_

_I Shook myself, When memories of the two of us poured forth on my retina._

_I was shocked by a picture and almost Fell backwards off the bed of was me (as a human) and Natsu who solid hands and Danced._

_I tried to grab the sheet but failed and Fell backward onto the floor with a huge Thud._

_I screamed when i landed on my back (Because we cats always land on our paws ..) and the lamp by his bed came on and I saw That Natsu sat up and looked around with his eyes in the room._

**_- Meow!_**

_I tried all I could and it worked for me, Because he was hanging over the bed and looked down at me._

_**- Lucy?**, He asked and I nodded._

**_- Meow._**

**_- What are you doing back on the floor?_**

_I sighed._

_Yes, How Would I explain it?_

_The picture of When he and I Danced Steady Began to take shape again and I blushed and looked Into his black eyes who wore sometimes the color of ._

_ Why did I blushed at the picture!_

_I froze and watched as Natsu bent down and picked me up, (not by the neck, but with his booth handy) and patted Me Tenderly on the back and down to the hip._

_I could not help but shudder and spinels._

_I closed my eyes and felt his hand Gently patting looked at me, I could know without even I felt something hot and warm in the neck and just the thought of his fingers Which pits there Tenderly made me shudder._

_I do not know how long I lay there and spun by his pounding, but apparently it was a long time for the heat started to come back to me again._

_- Luce ..I heard him say my nickname deprecated of my normal name, so I looked up at him and was eyes burned with something I've never seen before and of warmth and tenderness._

_I gasped and felt he Lifted me up and Took me to his lips._

_O GOD!_

_I stared at his lips who got closer and closer to my I was barely an inch from his lips, I took my two front paws to cover my eyes and my continuous breath into the same time._

**_- Naatsu .._**

_I felt him stiffen and I Lifted one front paw and looked up._

_I saw Happy was standing at the bedside, and Stamped his one hind foot Against the mattress and had his arms folded across his white breast._

**_- Oh hey Happy .. I did not know you had the woke up .._**

_I let out the air I kept inside in a heavy sigh and looked down Towards my dangling paws._

**_- What were you doing to do with Lucy, Natsu__?_**

_Natsu Swallowed (I heard it so Clearly), and his voice was not as it used to be .._

**_- I should just give her a morning kiss on the cheek .. heh._**

_I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for Natsu to release me, but he did not._

**_- Hmm .. , You've never done that before .. why now?_**

_Damn .. Happy was really smart if he really Could Think and ACT first ..__I thought and got a little Admired by his "Current smart" brain._

**_- Oh, come on Happy .. I just felt to do it .._**

_I opened my eyes and saw Happy Shook his head and looked at me._

_I could swear That in my face, it was now "ALMOST Kissed," in large letters. He letting go of me to one of the pillows who was beside his HUGE pillow and turned his back Towards me, turned off the light and pulled the blanket over him._

**_- Good Night Happy and Luce .._**

_I looked at his backboard and heard the Happy yawned the Same words back before he jumped Into his basket and Fell asleep._

_He had tried to kiss me again?_

_I felt my cheeks heat of my mind so I put my front paws at Them and stared at the blanket in front of me._

_**- Devils ..** , I muttered, trying to jump over a big puddle of muddy water, but missed by the one hind paw._

_I turned my head and stared desperately at my one hind foot, Which was gooey and wet with water, and got my white fur to turn dark._

_Natsu .._

_His fault._

_I sighed and Shook my hind paw to get off the worst of the water and mud who Have stucked on._

_When __I was done I started to keep walking and my stomach started to growling._

_I was hungry but I was not going to turn around and go back to him ._

_Personally, I will find my prince .. and Become normal again without HIS or his damn neko's help._

_I nodded proudly to my plane and jumped over another dirty pool of water and managed to get away this time._

_The ground was wet and muddy after the rain That had cases During the night to today, so I really enjoyed NOT the feel of it as it slides in between my pads._

_I heard birds singing and belly started to growling again._

_I would never shunt! NEVER! In ratherkool Starved! I thought angrily and tried to shut out the "hunter" in me._

_A scent strong enough to make me cases defenseless Against the wet ground made my stomach to growling agian._

_The smelled of meat. Grilled meat That had a faint smell of Honey Marinade__._

_I could feel the mouths water and hurried me (without a thought of puddles around me) to the place the smell came from._

_I came up with a big lawn and a huge red house, Which had at least ten Different window shapes, and a door that was jet smell was spreading more and more and I knew I was close._

_I sneaked past a lot of garden ducks That were scattered on the I arrived at the last garden duck and Would take a huge leap Into the red building's staircase, I felt something warm puff of my neck._

_I froze and looked up and was greeted by a huge pile of white teeth That were flattened and a sound That reminded me of a growl, came from Them._

_I raised my head even more and saw the huge body of the head and teeth belonged._

_I saw Those huge muscle built legs and I Swallowed hard._

_I was so dead .._

_I got the sense to flee to grow inside of me and I fled Quickly as the eye away, but the beast was after me, barking._

_I tried to jump onto the roof of the house but missed and knocked down a flowerpot That Stood in a window of the boards of one of the windows of the house._

_I screamed and ran as solid as I was worth over the lawn and overturned Certainly a lot of ducks on the country, __Became more and I noticed That the beast was soon caught up with me._

_HELP ME ANYONE! I asked inside and Continued to run even aunt with the beast on the heels of me._

_**- Meow, Meow!** Vanish AAH mongrel! HELP PLEASE HELP ME!_

_I sat high in a tree while the cursed beast barked Below and tried to jump after me._

_**- Meooow**! HELP ME!_

_I Grabbed the tree trunk with my front paws's claws and shaking all barking echoed in my head and I meowed, desperate for good._

_You will taste good When I roast you with barbeque sauce .._

_I jumped into voice and looked around._

_Nobody there?_

_What's the matter cat? Are you afraid .. ?_

_I heard an evil laugh, and my eyes widened in shock._

_I looked down at the beast, and Could swear That one SPITEFULLY grin was there in his one corner of them._

_The DOG spoked WITH ME!_

_I Shook my head, sharpening you Lucy .. he is a dog .. a stupid idiotic pooch who chased you halfway across the City._

_Thanks for the compliment .._

_NO THE DOG IS talking to me!_

_**- Meeow .. Meeeeow!** Vanish FROM HERE disgusting CREAP!_

_Do not be so cool cat .. In might even get a hold of you .._

_**- Meeow!** just you try .. , But stupid dogs like you can't climb into trees!_

_O .. Should we bet cat? * Evil smile*_

_**- Meeow meow, meow .. !** Try if you can bacon lip! * Sticking out tongue *_

_You've just asked your last sprays cat .. it was nice and talk to you .. but this goodwill take your last breath out .._

_I saw how he took the statement and Would jump, I closed my eyes and my mind slipped right into my best friend Natsu._

_A dull bang and a whimper was heard before the sound of a door slammed and screeching tires on the wet asphalt was heard._

_I opened one eye and saw That the beast was gone._

_I looked down at me and Breathed out in a relief.I was still beast was gone and I smiled a smile._

_**- Meeow, meeow, meeow meeow**! no bacon lips cannabis handle me, I'm the one who wins, hey! GO LUCY! 1-0 TO ME! YEAH YEAH!_

_I did a victory dance on the branch and missed one hindpaw grasping and Fell from the tree._

_**- MEEOW!** HEELP!_

_When we arrived at the city: Linora, where our job was waiting, I felt a little weird in the body._

_I said nothing to Natsu because I thought it was not anything serious, just that my body was trying to get used to my "cat" in me that grew by the day._

_We went through the city Linora and came up with a huge building like a big wood-like painting or cha .. a sign was nailed on a huge U - shaped curve of iron._

_**- Linoras Headquarters,** read Natsu and I checked quickly on the paper and confirmed that we come to the right._

_Natsu saw my nod and we started all three (yep .. happy .. did not fly but was walking next to me) to go towards the huge door that led to the huge building._

_Two tall men, heavy-built in both arms and legs (Yep .. I checked them .. but hey? They were pretty nice .. but no one could be prettier and sexier than my Natsu)._

**_- Speak!_**

_I winced when one of them opened his mouth and gave a deep, high-low pitch._

_**- We are from Fairy Tail, to do this request ..**Said Natsu calm and showed up the request paper I had with me._

_The other man who bore even a suit of armor (which I noticed now) staring at the other and then at us and he pointed at me._

**_- Have you also experimented with you on business trips?_**

_I growled but Natsu raised a hand to me and apparently calmed me down to normal again._

**_- No, she is a part of Fairy Tail, it's a long story .. can you let us in now?_**

_Those two men in armor shifted glances with each other and asked us to show our brands._

_I held out my hand in front of one of them and held back the urge to slack to him in the face when he licked on my stamp._

_**- Pervo!** , I hissed and jumped back and my hair and tail stood up while the fur on my tail stuck in all directions._

_The man who have licked my hand laughed and explained why he had done what he did._

**_- I checked if it was a true one .._**

_Natsu put one hand on my shoulder and my "rag" to bed and I sighed out quietly._

**_- So, we can come in now?_**

_The men nodded and took away two swords they had against the door, which formed a large cross and step aside._

_Natsu grabbed my hand and Happy flew us in before the door was shut behind us._

_We looked us over and I opened my eyes in shock and admiration._

_The whole room was huge!_

_There were a lot of different sculptures in iron, gold, silver and bronze, which was stuck on the walls or stood at some corners._

_The ceiling was hand painted and I could swear I saw a unicorn and a dragon among the._

_I began to feel that dizziness I had before came creeping back and I grabbed the handle on the huge staircase and saw Natsu turned and looked at me._

**_- Luce are you okay?_**

_I nodded and gave a fake smile._

**_- I'm fine ! haha !_**

_I saw how he searched with his eyes on me but apparently found nothing so he gave up and continued to climb the stairs with me a bit behind._

_I felt my head began to pound and the throat was getting dry and irritated by every cold breath I took._

_I grabbed my neck in a knee with one hand and swallowed as much saliva as I could to soak it._

_It did not help and we were almost at the end of the last step before we got to the second floor._

_I felt I started to sweat and my heart beat fast, I did not understand what was happening to me?_

_I stared at my hands in front of me and saw them shaking spasmiskt._

_I swallowed again, but my neck was still dry as sandpaper, and every breath was scratching at it._

_It hurt._

_With the pain in my body, I took the last step and saw that Natsu was studying a painting with Happy flying in the air at him._

_I felt my legs shaking as much as my hands and I could see how Natsu turned with fear in his eyes before I met the floor with my head and everything went black._

**_- Flashback end -_**

I looked up and looked at Laura and Lucy W.

**- I remember everything now ..**

Laura nodded and Lucy W. smiled.

**- I am not a user key anymore .. I am a part of the white cat, I am bound to you Laura because you is the white Machrimans, and I am also bound to your twin sister because you bear the same band.**

Laura nodded again, and gestured for me to continue.

**- I have a band with you Laura, and you Lucy that binds us to read each other's thoughts ..**

**I am bound to Natsu forever ..Laura, you can use the wind magic, Lucy W can use the water magic, and I can use fire and earth ..**

Laura shook her head and I stopped myself from continuing.

**- What do you mean no?** I asked shocked and she shake her head more before she walked up to me.

**- Lucy Heartfilia .. it is true that you are not a spirit key users anymore .. but it is you who have those four elements magic.**

I stared at her shocked and surprised at the same time but she continued.

**- And it's you who broke the curse we had over us .. thanks to you, we may now rest in peace.**

**- Huh?**

Laura went to her sister who held out something in the form of a bag and gave it to me.

It was pitch black and had a zipper.

**- Lucy .. it is time for us to say goodbye .. Our lives on this earth is already out .. 45 years back .. and why we are still left was Due to the nature of this curse that made our bodies to wander around while our souls were trapped in them .. but thanks to you Lucy .. we could now break the curse and finally rest in peace with our mother.**

I felt her arms around my waist and I responded to hug back.

**- Thanks Lucy ..** She whispered and I felt tears forming in my two eyes.

**- No reason .. I am glad you can rest in peace now ..** , I whispered back, and she hugged me tighter.

Lucy W, came to us and hugged us both.

**- Do not open pouch until you need it ..** She whispered in my right ear and Laura smiled at me.

We released each other and then step them back and a bright light shone on them both before smoke began formed around them.

**- Oh Lucy! Congratulations!** , them told me with a huge smile and I blinked in surprise.

_What do you mean congratulations?_

_I did not fill year?_

_What did it mean?_

I saw them waving to everyone and then began their faces disappear into the smoke and the light was the last thing that disappeared before they were both gone.

I stared at the black bag in my hand and thought,** "What did they mean ..?**".

** - Nice that everything is normal again ... do not you agree with my Bratz?** All shouted _"YES"_ and turned towards Makarov, which stood on the stairs.

He walked down it and then began nudging the Mirajane to the bar to get her to start pouring of drinks to celebrate with.

I looked at the bag in my hand again and felt Natsus arm around my waist and I looked up and met his eyes.

He bent down and our lips met.

Makarov turned where he stood.

**- Exactly! CONGRATULATIONS LUCY!** He said loudly and laughed happily and skipping around with a glass filled with beer.

I looked at the Natsu and he looked back at me and our eyes had the same issue.

_What the hell did they mean with that?_

* * *

**- 5 months later ... -**

I sat on my bed in my bedroom and looked at Happy that lay in his basket on my desk.

Yep, Natsu, Happy and I are now living together in my apartment.

Natsu was a little indecisive between responding and didn't want to be in my way, but I really told him that I really REALLY wanted to live with him now, while we were tied to the death ..

And he sighed, but smiled at me and said okay.

It was hardly two months since they moved in with me and I did not regret a single minute.

We had packed his things and Happy's and used my magic wind to move them easily to my apartment.

Everyone in the guild had the help of course and Erza had as usual fixed "coffee break" which we all had to be on .. I promise .. you would not say no to Erza .. *** shudder ***

Anyway .. when we were all ready so I invited everyone in the guild of food to show my gratitude to them helped, so it was a big party.

And now, barely a week later so Natsu had been asked to help clean the guild, me, him and Happy got library as a task and we moaned all three of the sight of the huge library shelves bearing MILLIONS various books that were dusty from many years ago.

I started with a shelf and Happy helped me to receive books and flew down with them to the worn desk and put them there so long, so I would not have to run up and down, down the ladder at all times.

Natsu, however, had begun to dust table and chairs (yep .. he dusted!) And that's when it happened.

I shouted at Happy to receive two books before the first shelf was empty, so I could dust off it.

Happy had quickly received them two books when we heard a tremendous crash away from us.

I froze with a dust cloth against the shelf and turned gently on the ladder and stared with wide eyes at the event.

Natsu was on the floor with millions of tiny glass shards around him and he had just as big eyes that I had if not greater.

Happy flew over to him and checked if he was okay.

I hurried quickly down the ladder and removed them both and quickly caught his head in my arms.

**- Natsu are you okay? You're not hurt right?** I asked as calmly as I could, given that my heart was beating double-kinds of concerns.

Natsu looked at me and lifted one of his arms and let his hand touch my right cheek.

**- Luce .. I'm okay .. do not worry .. **

I sighed out of relief, but froze quickly when I saw the glass pieces.

_It can not be .. Please do not say that it is ..._

But I knew exactly which glass vase that he had been down .. not less than the glass vase that Makarov had got from Erza and the magic of the Council when he turned 130 years .. for nearly one month ago.

I recognized the subject that was on them, millions of glass shards that were around us-

I swallowed hard and looked down on Natsu.

**- What is the Luce ..** ? He said anxiously, looking at me.

I met his gaze.

**- You will not be able to walk normal for over a month if not a year .. ,** I whispered and he looked at me uncomprehendingly.

Happy looked at me and then the glass pieces around us, and when I saw the answer hit him in the head and he hid behind my back.

**- I am innocent Aye!** He said quickly, hiding behind my back.

Natsu sat up and took off one of the glass shards and studied it before he froze and I saw how he started shaking.

**- I am so dead ..**

And because of that .. Erza and Makarov gave him a punishment that was to help in the guild.

I leaned back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_It was really boring without him with me .._

I would just turn me on when I felt I began to feel sick.

I put my hand over my mouth and got up quickly from the bed and ran out to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

When I was done, I rinsed the mouth with water and mouthwash to get rid of that nasty taste in my mouth.

I start sweating, so I took off my monk shirt I was wearing and threw it into the laundry basket that stood at the shower door.

I waved my left hand at my face in trying to get some breeze to cool me down a bit.

_What was wrong with me?_

_First, I threw up this morning and now I was BOILING HOT and sweating as I do not even know what._

_Maybe I was sick stomach ?_

_I mean .. fever can of course apply in this case .._

I nodded to my thoughts, walked to the sink again to spit out the mouthwash I had in my mouth.

I flushed and washed my hands and looked at my reflection.

_I was never sick before in the morning .. why now?_

_Maybe it was the chicken Natsu fried this morning for me .._

I swallowed and splashed water on my face before I turned off the light behind me and stepped out of the bathroom.

**- Lucy?**

I heard Happys voice from my bedroom and I started to smile and opened the bedroom door and was greeted by Happy that sat on my bed.

**- Lucy!**

**- Good morning, Happy**, I said calmly.

Happy took the statement from my bed and threw himself into the air in my arms and buried his face in my bosom.

I patted his head and he dropped me before he followed me to the closet.

I opened the closet door and began looking around for something cool to wear.

I grabbed a thin dress in the color pink, which was in a light tone.

I went over to my mirror I had on the walls of the room and put the dress on my clothes and checked if it worked for me.

**- What do you think Happy?** I asked, looking from my reflection to Happy who was sitting on my closet with his legs were hanging in the air.

Happy looked at me and wrinkled his little nose before he nodded.

**- Beautiful as you Lucy, Aye!**

I smiled warmly.

**- Thank you Happy .. that was sweet of you. **

Happy just nodded and the door to our apartment was opened and I shuddered with pleasure when I heard his voice.

**- Happy and Lucy I'm home!**

I pulled off my linen and those gray shorts I had on me quickly, and pulled my dress over my head and lifted the hair that was below it when the bedroom door opened and there he was.

**- Welcome home darling ..** , I said warm and danced me into his arms and smiled.

He smiled back and leaned down, and our lips met.

His arm around me became more stringent, and I shuddered with pleasure again.

I was just about to kiss his neck when the nausea hit on me again and I quickly slipped out of his embrace with my hand over my mouth and hurried the fastest I could to the bathroom and locked the door behind me before I threw up again in the toilet.

-** Lucy?** I heard his voice and I did not even get to say, _wait Natsu,_ until I fled quickly into the bathroom.

When I vomit clear , I flushed after me and sat on the bathroom floor with my head resting against the cold tile wall.

_What was wrong with me?_

_Vomits twice in such a short time .. and on the same day .._

I felt that I began to sweat again, another thought struck me.

_Should not my period come a week ago?_

I began to think and count the days and froze.

_It can't be true ..._

I counted again several times but still got the same result.

_It's impossible .._ , I whispered to myself.

I was caught up from my transcendently by a knock on the bathroom door.

**- Lucy, honey are you okay?**

I shook my head.

_I was really not okay!_

I started shaking in the arms and legs and I leaned my forehead against the cold tile wall.

**- I'm okay .. it's nothing serious darling ..** , I lied and smiled falsely against the closed door.

I heard Natsu mumble _"okay .. see you later then .."_ and then lost his steps from the door and down to the kitchen.

I felt I started to shake again, this time in the whole body.

_Could it really be possible?_

I shook my head and threw me against the bathroom cupboard under the sink and pulled out the black bag I got from Laura and Lucy. W for almost half a year ago ..

I pulled up the zipper and stared down into the bag.

I picked up a box that was lying there who bore the text: _"pregnancy test". _

I stared at the box and felt my fingers tore open the package and how I am shaking began reading the instructions that were, about how I would go about it.

When I had done everything as it was, I sat on the toilet lid and stared at the dipstick small window that was still empty.

I stared wide-eyed when a faint streaks began to appear, and then another over it so it was a plus that was getting stronger.

I stared at the plus side the box and then click the text and my hands started shaking.

_It can't be true ... I am dreaming ..._

I stared at the text again and the words echoed in my head.

_If you get a regular bar, you are not pregnant, but if the box shows a plus then you're pregnant .. congratulations._

I stared at the text, then click stick box that still showed a strong plus.

I leaned the cold tile wall, staring at the ceiling.

_Congratulations Lucy ! Congratualations .._

_This is what they mean .. Laura and Lucy .. even Makarov .. they knew .._

I looked at the stick agian.

**- I'm pregnant .. **, I whispered quietly to myself ..

* * *

**To Be Continue ...**

**O M G ..**

**I am so stunned !**

**I can't believe it .. I wrote this HOLE one just in 2 hours !**

**Shiet shiet !**

**Well .. anyway let's continue about the story ..**

**HOLY SHIET LUCY IS PREGANT ! O MY ...**

**CONGRATULATIONS LUCY ! I am so happy for you and Natsu !**

**So .. what do you guys think about this HOLE looong one chapter ? =)**

**Review and tell me what you think =)**

_Next time .. will never be a next time .._** ~ TheFireKey.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Time Has Came

**CatLife - The White Kitty ..**

**Chapter 12 - The Time Has Come ..**

**Whatzup Readers? TheFireKey here :D**

**I know I don't have last update then 6/6 - 12 ..**

**And I am sorry guys but I have so many studies to do and take care of some other things .. I am already home now , and just is so damn tired but I will write this chapter to you guys .. and it will be a little shorter but anyway ..**

**Like always .. I don't own Fairy Tail , only this story ..**

**PS: Thanks for added me as your favourite Author and favourite my story :) and of course the reviews , will I thank all who send me thoose :)**

**Without you guys .. I don't even know if I whould have came this far with this story .. Thank you guys ! I love you all , Big hug for you !**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Time Has Come ..**

I sat on the couch in our living room, staring at the clock.

_14.10 .._

I sighed and my fingers drummed nervously on the table in front of me.

_I would tell him today now when he would come home .._

I put my hand against my stomach and felt a shiver right into the spine.

_What if he does not will be happy .. What if he asks me about abortion?_

I shook my head.

_I could absolutely not think so!_

My eyes landed on the clock and the time ticked slowly.

My cup of tea that was on the table in front of me, grabbed me and brought the cup to his lips.

I blew automatic on it before I took a sip and grimaced.

It was cold.

I took a sip and set down his cup on the table.

_What if he does not want me more .. what if the guild will not accept her / him?_

I felt a twinge of pain slipping through my heart at the thought.

_I can NOT think such thoughts .. _

_I couldn't just simply think such things about my Natsu .. _

_He was differently._

I tossed another eye on the clock and the time had ticked up quite well.

I heard the front door opened and I froze on the couch with a stiff raised back and stared ahead.

**- Honey I'm home!**

I used to shiver with pleasure at his words and his voice, but I was too stiff to even notice the heat in them.

**- Oy Luce .. are you home or what?**

I did not answer.

I just sat there and stared straight ahead as if everything around me was dead-alive and the wall I was staring at was the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to our living rooms.

My heart was beating hard against my chest and I counted every step he took.

_**5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1**_

**- Oy Luce .. why you did not answer when I cry?**

I was speechless.

Tears fell down my cheeks and I could not control them.

_Bloody hormones .._

I sobbed and felt his arms around me as a consolation.

**- Lucy , Honey what is it ..?**

I grabbed his jacket with my both hands and dug into deep with my nails in it and sobbed against his open chest.

**- Sch sch .. Luce .. it's okay .. I am here .. Sch sch ...**

I shook and the tears still fell down my cheeks.

_It was time .. Time to take the plunge ..He could hate me if he wanted .. but I really wanted to keep it ..Although he would say no .. I would run away from the guild in secrecy and labour anyway._

I shudder of discomfort when my mind became more selfish and murderous ..

_This was not me._

I swallowed hard and pressed back the tears in my eyes who was formed and looked up at him.

His eyes rested on me, and waited with anxious eyes.

_Natsu .. I can not live without you .. and if you say no .. I will take my life .._

**- Natsu darling .. I ... * Sob * is ...**

*** Booom ***

**- Natsu, LUCY!**

I froze and dropped Natsu so fast I lost my balance and fell with my head down to the floor.

And everything went black.

* * *

**- Guild -**

**- Oy Bratz! Have you seen the Team Trio Natsu? **Asked Makarov and everyone in the guild shook their heads.

**- Not before a week ago .. , **Said Erza and shared her piece of cake with a fork.

Makarov was worried.

He could swear that this was not like Lucy and Natsu to behave like this ..

_The child .. _, Yes, his thoughts seemed constantly at it.

_Would it have magic powers or just be an ordinary child who always needs to be protected?And in that case ..if magic is born with it .. What would it have on magic?_

_Would it be a stellar key user like her mother was?_

_Or would it be a Dragon Slayer, like her father?_

He laugh a little to himself at the last thought.

_A mini Natsu running around inside the guild._

_But it could also inherit Those four life's Way's magic?_

Become one four elements users who her mother at this time was ..

*** BOOM ***

Makarov smiled and took a sip of his beer in the glass and turned, and the smile died out.

* * *

**- Natsu - -**

I went into the guild, did not know why but the steps drew me there.

In my arms was a troubled but breathing Lucy and I just felt that something was not right with her.

_She is not herself .. She cries at everything .. eats almost nothing, spewing most of the time no matter what she is getting .. Sweats, sleeping all the time almost .._

I saw all eyes on us, but I ignore them as best I could and headed steps toward Jii-chan who was sitting at the bar and looked at me with big eyes.

_He should know what was wrong .._

**- Jii - chan ..** I began, but he stopped me and let me be led only three of us (hey Lucy is in my arms ..) into his rest room and I laid her down on the couch that was there.

**- What is wrong with her .. ? **, I whispered while my eyes rested on her face and my hand wiping the hair from her sweaty forehead.

She was BOILING HOT, almost as if you could fry eggs on her forehead.

Makarov looked at me and I looked up at him.

**- Natsu .. my brat .. invertebrate Lucy is ..**

I froze and waited.

**- Pregnant.**

I heard the word, it echoed in my head and bounced around in there like a bouncing ball.

_Lucy is pregnant, pregnant, pregnant ... Lucy IS pregnant .. LUCY IS PREGNANT!_

I stared at Jii - chan and he nodded slowly.

I noticed that my mouth and my brain went by itself and I heard my unthought question.

**- How long?**

Jii - chan scratched his neck and murmured: - **7 months if not 8 ..**

I stared back and my eyes fell on Lucy's body.

But she was not great .. she was still slim with a small ball that stuck out?

_Pregnant .. 8 months .. , Almost time .. I'm going to be a father .._

Makarov excused himself and left the room and leave us with two left alone with that.

I grabbed Lucy's left hand and squeezed it gently.

**- I love you .. and our child ..** , I whispered, and kissed her sweaty forehead.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I heard voices that I could not immediately put my finger on where it belonged, just one of them.

_His voice._

I could go through fire and water just to hear his voice saying my name over and over again.

_Natsu .._

I could interpret the votes and the other belonged to the guild leader: - Makarov.

But what did Makarov with me and Natsu?

I listened on, while I felt I was sweating more and more.

I felt something turned around in my stomach and once again I felt my heart lift.

_A mother's love .._

I now knew what my mother had meant by it ..

I listened to the voices and shuddered when I heard Natsu's.

**- How long?**

**- 7 months, if not 8 ...**

I sighed inwardly, it was time and meet the response ..

_Would he accept us both?_

_The little fellow that was inside me and was a part of us both?_

I swallowed hard and heard the door to the room closed.

I felt a hand to catch me and squeezed it tenderly in reply.

_Natsu .._

**- I love you .. and our child ..**

I could feel the tears of joy started up in my eyes and I felt even his lips against my forehead.

I looked up and smiled at him.

* * *

**- Natsu, Lucy -**

We looked at each other and he kissed my hand, still with his in mine.

**- I love you Luce .. and our child .. **He whispered and put his hand on my ball sticking out and was looking at my stomach: - **In here.**

I nodded and pulled a trembling breath.

_He had accepted both of us .. How happy could I not be?_

I pressed my lips against his, and he answered back quickly and put his arm around me.

He was careful, gentle and protective at the same time.

**- We must tell the guild .. , **I whispered against his lips and he nodded and offered his hand to help me up.

* * *

**( - Skippning downstairs - )**

* * *

I saw everyone in the guild to talk to each other and I cleared my throat to loud but no one seemed to notice us.

Natsu sighed and charged a huge fire ball and threw it in the middle of the room.

Gray sat at the table closest to and flew up, (half-naked as usual) from it and began to organize a long icicle.

**- Oy oy!** , I said loudly, shaking my head at him.

All the guild fell silent and their eyes were on us both.

I knew Natsu grab my hand and pushing it as a comfort and support.

**- We have a something to tell you all .. **I said quietly, and saw that Makarov was looking at us with joy in his eyes.

Natsu cleared his throat.

**- It's so .. we will get something new in the guild soon .. **He said quietly, and I squeezed his hand with gratitude.

**- What new? **Muttered a few and I looked at Natsu who nodded at me.

_It was time._

_It was now or never._

I swallowed hard, took a deep trembling breath.

**- What Natsu mean is that we will have a baby..**

I saw how everyone froze and their eyes slid over me and down to the stomach, which bulged out.

I waited, shaking inside and closed my eyes, and felt Natsus hand squeezing my little harder.

**- Congratulations to you two Lu-chan!** , Shouted Levi and I opened my eyes in pure shock.

Levi threw herself on my neck and hugged me tenderly.

**-I knew you had something between you too !** , She said, sounding, and her hand fall on my stomach.

**- Hey little friend .. it's aunt Levi who speak .. , You will be so welcome to the family ..**

I felt tears running down my cheeks again and this time it was tears of joy.

Natsu let go of my hand but was still standing beside me.I saw in the corner of my eye how Gajeel slapped him in the back and grinned.

**- That was about the time!**

I rolled my eyes at Natsu and he winked back.

More and more of the guild came to us and congratulated us one by one.

I smiled and thanked them, and felt the room started spinning.

I tried to grab every little arm support, but fell backwards and hit my head on the floor.

The last I heard were:** - LUUUUCY!** , Before everything became pitch black.

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuun.. ^^**

**Well .. I am so evil right now xD**

**I know it was a little short but Next one will be some kind of ..**

**Disgusting .. I will tell you then when Lucy is going to labour x)**

**Yes .. so Please Review and I will upload more faster :D**

**And well .. will it be a boy or a girl? ^^,**

**Don't miss to review and you will faster know the answer ;)**

_ A laugh is making your life more longer .._**TheFireKey.**


	13. Chapter 13 One more in the family ?

**TheFireKey's Words:**

**Whatzup my readers? :)**

**I am so damn happy right now !**

**35 reviews have my story get ! =D**

**aaw .. you all can get a piece of my lovley cake :D**

**' a piece cake to all of you '**

**hehe .. well .. let's continue ..**

**Like I have told you before i the other chapters , I will tell you the same now..**

**I don't own Fairy Tail , only this story ..**

**Review later ****and tell me what you think :)**

**Right ... I hope you will love this one ..**

**Anyway .. ****Let's begin !**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - One more in the family .. ?**

Natsu walked back and forth in front of the door that led into the room where his fiancee - Lucy was laying in to labor.

Happy sat on one of the chairs and looked at him.

He heard her moan and scream for more of everything, which he received several times the desire to tear up the door and keep her close to comfort.

But every time he tried, or were near the door, so come either Erza or Makarov and shove him away with a severe: - _No Natsu._

He was getting mad with the long wait.

_Why could not he go there?_

_Was it that they fear that he would harm the baby?_

Natsu growled angrily and continued his pacing in front of the door.

**- Natsu-nii .. if you do not stop pacing like that .. you will soon make holes in the floor .. **Said Romeo and Natsu stopped and snorted in response before he continued his pacing.

_Levi was in there, and Wendy .._

_But not him._

_He was not welcome there now!_

Natsu was getting impatient by the long wait and would just throw a fireball against Gray's direction when the door opened and all looked up.

Natsu hurried to the doctor, who stood at the doorway and smiled at him.

**- Who is she , them ?** Asked Natsu but the doctor did not answer, just stepped aside so he could go and look for yourself .

The rest stood outside, acidic to not be free to see the baby first, but they had respect for Lucy and Natsu,

and Natsu was also the father of their baby ..

Natsu nodded to the rest of the guild and walked past the doctor and into the room before the door behind him closed.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I felt my whole body was bruised by the hard labor.

My lap bolted after the hard effort to expel the baby out of me.

_God .._

_it was as if you squeezed out a melon trough a tiny hole .._

I looked down into my lap and a smile spread on my lips.

There were those two.

A little girl, in the same skin tone as me , with pink hair and my eyes, and the boy with blond hair and my eyes again, but a touch of green in, and Natsu's skin tone.

I heard the door shut after the doctor and I looked up and my smiled get even wider.

_Natsu .._

Natsu walked up to me and bent down to look down into my lap.

I waited and felt his lips touch my right cheek.

**- Are you alright Luce?**

I nodded and looked down on our two little babies again.

_Think .. these two .. was inside me at 8 and a half months .._

_I could not believe it ..A part of me and Natsu .. , Were this two darlings.._

Natsu gently touched the boy in my arms and I dropped a bit on the grip around him.

**- You can hold him .. He is also yours ..** I said quietly, looking to Natsu who frozed.

**- What if I hurt him .. ?**

I shook my head.

**- Natsu .. He is our son .. I think you can handle it ..**

Natsu nodded but took him gently in his arms and I felt my heart fly for joy.

He looked so cute when he was holding our son in his arms and his smile was o descriptive.

His eyes twinkled and I could swear that his eye color was greener and more intense.

I looked down into my arms where our daughter was sleeping, and stroked her forehead tenderly.

_Twins .. A boy and a girl .._

**- What will we give for name ?.. **, I whispered, looking at Natsu and saw that he heard me.

He looked down at my arms where our daughter lay, and then dropped his eyes on our son in his arms.

**- How about .. Kaiya and Kasai?**

I turned the names in my head and nodded.

**- It sounds good ..** I replied and smiled.

_Kaiya Heartfilia Dragoneel, Kasai Heartfilia Dragoneel._

Levi came out of the toilet which was next door to the room I was in she cleared her throat when she saw I was not alone in the room anymore.

She excuses and disappeared out of the room to leave us two alone with that of our darlings.

**- Lucy, I love you .. and our children ..**

I shuddered, and met his lips against mine.

**- And I love you too Natsu and our children ..**

* * *

**- 8 years later -**

**- Kasai, Come here you!**

Natsu looked up and saw his son ran past him with a broad grin on his lips.

And shortly thereafter he heard Lucy's step, which didn't sounds happy.

He counted inside and looked at Happy who rolled his eyes at the scene before them.

_**5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1 ..**_

**- Kasai I WILL NOT SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! I HAVE ADVISED YOU AT LEAST 4 TIMES NOW!AND YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE!**

**- Earth and fire, hear my words .. and give me your strength ..**

A bright light shone from Lucy's crystal she wore around her neck a silver chain and has already started the ground shake and the scent of revival fire spread through the air.

**- Kasai .. I give you the chance to drop my whip now .. or you feel your mother's wrath!**Natsu sighed and saw that their daughter - Kaiya stood and watched her mother and then his twin brother Kasai and sighed.

Lucy clenched both her hands and was about to throw a huge fire balls at her son when her son threw himself on the ground and threw away the whip.

Lucy released her strength in just a handshake and walked over to her son.

She lifted him in her arms and buried her face in his blond spiky hair.

**- Sorry Mom ..** , Sniffed Kasai and burrowed his face in Lucy's arms.

Kaiya walked up to her mother and waved happily to her father who was sitting on the bench outside the guild and looked at his family.

_Lucy would never harm their children .. he knew that .. but sometimes she had to set limits, and he knew she did it with love, to get them to learn the right things in life._

Natsu rose from the bench and grabbed the whip, who was thrown in his direction a bit away from and held it tightly in his left hand and walked toward his family.

Lucy looked up and smiled at him before she knew what she was knocked features of their daughter Kaiya.

Lucy laughed sounding, and stood up, while she picked up Kaiya in her arms and started toward the guild gates.

Natsu smiled and lifted up Kasai in his arms and followed her.

* * *

**- The Guild -**

I stepped in with Kaiya carrying in my arms and headed steps toward the bar.

I heard Natsu came in after me and I knew he carried on Kasai.

Kaiya began to cling more firmly to me , nearer we came to the bar.

I do not know why .. but every time someone wanted to touch her (except me and Natsu and her twin brother) , she start clings to itself in us to avoid them.

_Her hair is the same length as mine, but is pink as Natsus pointed._

_Her eyes are mine, and her smile are mine._

_Kasai is like Natsu, he wears Natsus smile Natsus hair form - (except for the color .. because he has blond hair), and his mood .. and behavior, his eyes are also mine, but wearing a little green from Natsus eye color._

When I arrived at the bar, I felt Kaiyas nails drill into my two shoulders, and I swallowed the scream that threatened to stand out.

**- Hi Mirajane!**

Mirajane looked up and smiled at me and looked at Kaiya who quickly hid her face against my neck.

**- Hi, Lucy and Kaiya! Shy as always? , **Mirajane smiled and I laughed lightly.

**- Yes .. she has probably got it from me ..**

**- Lucy .. were you shy as a child?**

I cleared my throat and looked quickly away, muttering a bit.

Mirajane giggled and I nodded.

**- I did not know that ..**

I just smiled and waved at her before I ran the steps toward the nearest available tables to sit down.

**- Kasai!**

I froze.

_Damn that kid .._

I looked over at Natsu who tried to bring down the Kasai from the second floor but he did not succeed.

Natsu couldn't go up there, until he was an S magical.

I was (Damn Lucky ) an S Magical, so I sighed and turned instead moves towards Natsu.

**- Oy Kasai, Get down here now!**

Kasai shook his head and stuck out his tongue at Natsu.

**So like Natsu ..**I heard some laughing and Natsu became even more angry.

I put one hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Natsu turned to me and I lifted over Kaiya to him and stretched my back and yawned cards.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Kasai saw the two of us and he swallowed hard.

Kaiya dropped my shoulders and grabbed Natsu's instead.

I smiled at her and gave Natsu a quick kiss on his lips before I turned my angry eyes against Kasai , who was on the second floor.

**- Kasai ..** I said calmly with anger in my voice.

I directed my steps towards the stairs leading to second floor.

**- You get a chance to come down here , or I take you down in person!**

Kasai gulped and saw that everyone in the guild even his twin sister and his father watched him.

Lucy sighed and started walking up the stairs.

Kasai stood still and waited.

* * *

**- Kasai -**

I watched as my mother approached me and I wanted to escape ..

Don't get me wrong now .. I love my mom .. but she cares most about Kaiya all the time ..And Kaiya is most with her than with our dad ..

I also feel that the mother don't take care of me so mutch , even though I'm daddy's favorite of the two of us.

_If only mom could understand me .._

I noticed that she was not far from me now and I gave up and threw me into her arms.

I saw how shocked she was, and we rolled down the stairs and bowled down dad and my twin sister on the fly.

I looked up and saw that our mother had made a shield around me in order to reduce the case for me, but she looked worse injured out.

I stared wide-eyed with fear and shock, and saw that her lips were parted, but her face had weak purple blue marks in some arms had the same thing and her legs.

But still she smiled at me and buried her face in my hair and whispered.

**- I care about you Kasai .. I love you as much as I love your twin sister and your father ..**

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I threw myself even more to her arms and let the tears fall down my cheeks and falling on her t-shirt she was wearing**.**

**- Mom I love you!** , I cried in her arms and I felt her arms around me.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I held Kasai, and heard his words which warmed my heart with love.

I heard Natsu's rose and Kaiya who threw herself on my neck and shrieked with concern.

I looked down at my arms and legs and was shocked by them little sore bruised that was there.

The fall down the stairs had hurt more than I thought, but I was lucky that it was bruised.

**- Oy sweetheart are you okay?**

I looked up and saw Natsu look down on me and I nodded.

**- I'm okay, just a few bruises but I will survive.**

Natsu sighed out of relief and picked up the Kasai from my arms.

I bit my lip and looked to Kasai stiffened the shock.

**- Babe ...** I started but stopped when I saw that Natsu held him tightly and muttered softly: **- Do not ever do that again Kasai ..**

I smiled and felt Kaiya jump up in my arms, now vacant since Natsu had lifted up the Kasai to his arms.

**- Like father like son, or are you not agreed with me , Lucy - san?**

I looked up to the right and saw Makarov away from us four.

**- Hehe .. Master .. yes very much**, I laughed, and many in the guild fell into my he laughed with and smiled warmly at Kasai grinned with his dad's tooth grin.

_I loved this life, and nothing could ruin it .. no!_

**- Skip Time -**

**- Mom, why are there no playmates here in the guild in our age?**

I was startled and looked Natsu grin at couples in the guild.

**- Well ..you see Kasai .. they have not chosen to raise any children yet .. **I said quietly, hoping that I would not get a death gaze of Erza and Jellal.

Kasai snorted and looked at Gray and Juvia as lovley dovley in guild couch (which we bought 2 years ago) and jumped down from the chair he sat on and walked over to their side.

_What was that kid now up to?_

I made a low whistle as Natsu jumped and turned around to me.

I did a brief nod to Gray and Juvias direction and he looked over and rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw what I meant.

Kasai went with an evil smile that was broad enough to cover his cheek to the other.

Juvia was about to kiss on the neck Gray and Gray began to form a ice heart both his hands who were behind her back.

_O god .. Kasai no .. no .._

_But it was too late._

A huge fire ball that was in the color pink and purple were thrown against the lovley dovley couple and a huge explosion was heard and made everyone look up with a shocked look.

Natsu stared at me and I stared back.

_Could Kasai use fire?_

I thought he would do something mischief only, but that he had the same ability as Natsu .. that I never thought ..

**- Kasai! **, I called out angrily, and he saw crouched in fear.

Kaiya was in my lap and slept, but had now woken up by my high annoying voice and her right hand laid against my neck.

I looked down at her, shocked as I began to feel calmer.

Her lips were born a little smile, and she seemed to be happier the more I became reassured.

**- Mom .. You should not get worked up too much .. relax .. Daddy will take care of him ..**

I just nodded, could not otherwise was as if she had control over my body and got it to settle down to sleep stood up and walked over to the Kasai, who stared at the event in front of felt his father's hands in both of his shoulders and he looked up with tears his eyes.

**- I did not ... I do not know ... **He began, but Natsu silenced him and lifted him up in his arms and comforted him with calm words.

All the guild staring at their Ice users and water users who were on the floor at each other and were coal black ash.

**A / N: (them live .. just a little ash on their type .. like when Gray and Natsu fight ...,**

**the actual Gray sometimes pitch black in some places .. type so = P)**

Makarov was the only one who had a mysterious smile on his face and he turned to me.

**- Maybe it's time and let your two children become part of the guild now ..**

Me and Natsu looked at each other and then down to our two children and then at each other again.

**- HUH!**

* * *

**To Be Continue ...**

**Dun dun duuun ..**

Muuhahahahha !** I am so evil ! ;)**

**Anyway .. I hope you liked this Chapter .. ^^**

**I know it was a little short then my other chapter but well ..**

**I guess I am going to be sick agian ..**

**because I have a huge head ache and feber .. =/**

**Well .. Review and tell me what you think .. =)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail , just Kasai and Kaiya ^^ AND THIS STORY ! :D**

~ _When I tell you that I am not Okey .. I really mean it .. ~ _**TheFireKey.**


	14. Chapter 14 Nothing is as you imagine it

**TheFireKey's Words ..**

_Whatzup my readers?_

_To me is a hell right now .._

_I am sick .. :(_

_Not funny .._

_So I still write this chapter to you even though I am not healthy .._

_So this chapter is for you my readers .._

_I hope I get healthy quickly and can continue to write on with this wonderful love story that I thought of myself ,by letting my fingers dance on the keyboard of my laptop .._

_And it's also thanks to everyone who made me want to write on :)_

_I intend to answer some of the few Review questions I had and I was going to start with: _

**catarinaNaLu:**

_Yes It was two .._

_Lucy is a S - mage Because she Have More stronger power then she hade before, she can controll Water, Fire, Earth and Wind .._

_I understand that you want to Natsu will also be that, but that will come later .._

_I am also glad you like my story, and very happy that you are curious about the future .. ^ ^ _

_Hugs to you._

**Monkey-D-Luffy31:**

_Aw, I get so happy when you say you like my chapter :)_

_And thank you added to my story in your favouriter :D_

_Hugs to you too :)_

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya:**

_I am so happy you are crazy in this story :D_

_I just can not stop smile when i see your words in the review :)_

_"Updaate soon" _

_aaw .. it heats huge inside :)Hugs to you too (:_

**Oshirajinda:**

_Thanks :), many really do wonder why Lucy fainted 2 times, and I can answer you this now (:_

_She had twins (Kasai, Kaiya) and could barely keep the food she eat, so she had a shortage of nutrients in the body, that is the reason she fainted 2 times, first by shocking of the voice that disturbed their little "lovley dovley", and the other was due to the nature of the high pressure from their friends guild .. _

_Hope you understand better now, and I'm glad you liked the idea to Natsu acts more grown-up to Lucy, I mean it's parents and I thought it was time to Natsu to grow up to be a man that their children can call: Dad, and be proud of it :) Hugs to you too (:_

_There you go .. hope it was a bit easier to understand now :)_

_And I'm happy for all the reviews I got on this story :)38st! _

_I just smile at the numbers .. can not believe it! _

_**:D**_

_And I only have 13 chapters? heehe .._

_Anyway .. let's start with the continue now .._

_As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail or their characters, but this story, Kasai and Kaiya! (:_

**Enjoy!**

_~ Never say no when you are not sure of your answer .. ~ _**TheFireKey.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Nothing is as you imagine it will be ..**

I could not believe it was true ..

Our two children who was only 8 years, and would now become a part of the Fairy Tail guild, because they had the ability to use magic.

_But I just do not understand why .._

_Why would my babies become part of the guild when they barely were teenagers?_

Natsu had not liked the idea but what could we say anyway?

Makarov had power over us this time, and I had to either obey or seek after a new guild ..

With the thought of how he was a long time ago,

I can understand that many states rather than resist him.

Previously, he was there who could take shit but still smile even now and then, but now he was the one who was throwing shit on the people instead, with an evil smile.

Natsu had gone angry on Kasai and started training him every morning until it was time for lunch.

Kasai was really Natsu's favorite son, he loved of course Kaiya too,

but Kasai and he had something special bonded to each other as I and Kaiya had together.

Kaiya was sitting at the table and read in one of my books that I bought at the bookstore down in Magnolia's bookstore - Book louse.

It was about a knight and a dragon, which she thought was very exciting, because there was a princess in it.

Romance was something she really liked.

I smiled at her and turned to look for them four steaks to frying in the pan on the stove.

I turned them all four and a golden brown hue was the result on that page.

The rice was boiling beside it in a small saucepan and I moved around with a wooden spoon so the rice would not burn.

The smell of fried spicy steaks filled the kitchen and out through the open kitchen window a long bit away , where Natsu and Kasai was trained.

I turned the plate over the pan and did the same with the plate over the pan with rice.

Kaiya slammed through the book with a little bang and looked up at me.

**- Mom?**

I turned round and smiled.

**- Yes, honey?**

Kaiya fingering a pink strand of hair between her thumb and index finger and sighed.

**- Why do not you like the idea that me and Kasai will be portions of your guild, do you hate us?**

I bit my lower lip and my eyes wandered around the kitchen before I let it rest on our daughter.

**- Kaiya darling, it's that I'm afraid both of you, and you are too young to be a part of our guild .. I and your father are just trying to protect you ..**

Kaiya looked at me and nodded her head shortly before her lips broke into a smile.

**- Do not worry mom, I am fine with that and so is Kasai, too.**

I just nodded and smiled and turned my head toward the open kitchen window.

Natsu stood with legs wide apart, waving his hand toward Kasai who stood in the same position some distance away.

I saw that Kasai closed his eyes and then began a pink purple flames formed in one of his open outstretched palm.

_Such father .. such son .._

* * *

**- Natsu and Kasai -**

Dad told me to stand, legs apart and concentrate on the fire that was inside me.

I could hardly believe his words when he explained that this was my magic.

**- Flashback -**

**- Kasai!**

I looked up and saw our father coming towards me and his hand was an orange-red fire-like flame that was probably three feet tall.

**- Dad what's that?** I asked quietly, fascinated by the dancing flame in his palm.

**- Kasai, this is my magic .. I am a dragon slayer ..**

I stared at him and he clenched his hand into a fist and the fire died out in the same second.

**- Awesome!** , I exclaimed, trying myself to do the same.

**- It doesn't work at all ! **, I whined hard and I heard him laugh.

**- Kasai, you can not just believe that the fire will come forth in your hand just because you want it .. , You understand .. you have to grab something inside you and focus on that thing / person and then try the same move to get a dancing flame.**

I sighed but nodded.

**- You have dragon slayer blood in you my son .. and you'll be glad that I'm a real one as well .. Your mother is .. no .. was a stellar key user, but now she is one four elements users that she has around her neck ..**

I nodded again and he smiled and foul played his hands in my hair.

**- Once you learn the tactics you can do whatever you want ..**

**-Flashback end -**

I swallowed and closed my eyes and held out my left hand with the palm up and decided to let the thoughts choose the answer.

A picture of my twin sister came up but I mentally shook my head and my thoughts went back.

This time it was our mother and I did the same thing again and my thoughts flew on.

The third attempt came a picture of what looked like

Happy -(Dad's necho) and I began to feel anger formed within me.

A hot sensation that was very similar to the one I got when I was going to joke with Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia.

I loved the feeling and let it out and heard my father praising me highly.

I opened my eyes and found my two palms carried two enormous purple pink flames that danced.

**- Kasai Bravo! Now try to make them bigger .. **, Shouted our father and I nodded.

I turned the hot hot feeling that was so like fury, down to my elbows and I heard our father praising me again.

I could not help but smile and continued it up to the shoulders and then on down to my stomach and then to the knees.

**- Good Kasai! Keep it up!**

I held up a smile and began to bounce around with the flames as they danced around me.

**- KASAI , DADDY FOOD IS READY!**

I heard my twin sister scream.

**- FIRST MAN WHO GET'S HERE FIRST CAN EAT STRONG FOOD IN A WEEK**!

I heard this time my mother's words and turned to my father who knew what I was thinking.

We were running fast towards the kitchen door with two wide grins on our lips.

* * *

**- Lucy and Kaiya -**

I moved around in the pan with rice and saw in the corner of my eye that Kaiya had succumbed clear the table for us four.

**- Mom, is there anything else I can do while we wait for the rice to boil over?**

I turned to her and smiled.

**- I do not think the heart .., you can let me know my father and Kasai that the food is ready.**

Kaiya nodded and stuck her head out the open kitchen window and shouted loudly: - **KASAI, DADDY THE FOOD IS READY!**

I smiled again and saw that the rice was ready so I put the rice on the table and hung me out of the window while Kaiya looked at me shocked.

**- FIRST MAN WHO GET'S HERE FIRST CAN EAT STRONG FOOD IN A WEEK**!

Kaiya giggled and I rolled my eyes and sat down to dinner table.

Kaiya followed me and sat down opposite me and we heard both of them fast thundering steps and we could not help but smile the two of us.

The door to the kitchen opened and in came Natsu and Kasai tumbling and have there own high red faces of all the effort they spent together in the fight to be first.

I turned to them and played false:**- Jeez! You came at the same time .. when no one won ..**

I held up a smile and Kaiya covered hers behind the glass of juice and we both heard their groans of disappointment.

**- That's not fair!** Muttered the two of them and settled also at the table and I started slurping up rice on Kasai's plate.

**- More, more, more, stop!**

I smiled and put down his plate with rice on the Kasai's site and grabbed Kaiyas.

**- More, more, stop!**

I put down her plate at her place and looked in his eye that Natsu was waiting for his turn.

I made a move was meant "give me your plate then .." and he gave it to me and I spooned up.

**- More, more, more, more, more, more, stop!**

I held up a laugh at the huge rock of rice on his plate and he took the plate and I spooned up two spoons of rice on my plate.

Kasai threw himselves at them 39 large steaks that lay on a platter in a pile.

**A / N (i know .. a lot huh? But hey .. we have TWO gluttons now .. Natsu and Kasai ^ ^)**

Kasai took at least ten of them before he poured the gravy over them and started eating.

Natsu took fifteen pieces and poured also on the gravy over them all before he began slurping the food in his mouth.

Kaiya took a little gravy and four steaks, while I also took four steaks and gravy over them four and a bit of lingonberry jam next.

We ate in silence and the sound of knives and forks scraping against plates was the only sound.

When we had all finished eating (okay, when I and Kaiya had finished eating), I saw Kasai and Natsu drove there parr contest.

**A / N (parr contest is a contest in those two drives when both are still hungry and it is a beef / steak left and they do not want to share, but he who can stare at longest time .. wins).**

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table and walked over to the sink to rinse off my plate.

Kaiya was still sitting at the table and looked at their father and her twin brother and sighed.

**- Do you give up Kasai?**

**- Never Daddy, you can forget it's yours!**

**- Really? We'll see .**

**.- You have met your father superior, give up!**

**- NEVER for me to give me!**

**- You will lose .. because I will .. **, Began Kasai but fell silent and stared with wide eyes on his twin sister.

I stopped by washing the brush in my hand and turned around with wide eyes.

Kaiya had reached up and grabbed the last steak with her fork and sat and ate it with a victorious smile.

**- HEY! That was mine ,sister!**

Kaiya rolled her eyes and swallowed the last bit before she turned her eyes toward him and smiled broadly.

**- Too bad, it's mine now.**

I stared at Natsu who was as shocked if not more.

_Kaiya had never done that?_

Kasai snorted at her answers, and disappeared out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Natsu took care of his and Kasai's platter and gave it to me before he turned to Kaiya who sat at the table with her usual smile on her lips.

**- What's it daddy? Sour because I stole your victory?**

Natsu laughed and foul play his fingers in her long pink hair and shook his head.

I continued washing the dishes while I listened to their conversation and smiled.

**- No, but shocked, yes .. shocked ..**

**- But dad .. why?**

**- Well .. you've never done that before?**

*** Kaiyas sounding laughter ***

**- Haha Dad ! I was still hungry.**

Natsu ruff his hand of her hair again before he walked over to me and held on me around my waist and leaned against my back as his lips were near my right ear.

I shuddered.

**- What do you say darling .. ?**

I felt his warm breath against my ear and I shivered all over again.

**- Mmm ..** , All I got out of me and felt my heart beat twice.

Natsu kissed my ear and then my neck.

**- Hey! get a room you two .. geez ..**

I felt Natsu stop and I turned to Kaiya, who was standing by the kitchen door and rolled her eyes at us two.

**- Hey you !** Said Natsu loud and released me and started to chase after Kaiya who laughed sounding while she tried to avoid her father's grip who was going to get tickling.

I smiled and pulled the tap between 0 and wiped my hands on the towel that was hanging on the cooker handle.

_I loved this life, and I would absolutely NOT change this to something in the hole world!_

* * *

**- 1 month later - **

**- Remember be now good and obey your teacher alright?**

**- Yes Mom.**

**- Good, and remember that at 12 today so I'll come and pick you two up.**

**- Yes Mom.**

**- Good, good .. hurry up now so you will not be too late, love you!**

**- Love you too mom!**

**- At 12!**

**- ALL RIGHT MAMA!**

I smiled and waved while I saw my two children ran towards the school door to their first day of school.

I stood at the gate to the schoolyard and stood there until I saw Kasais blond and Kaiyas pink hair disappearing into through the school door.

I turned and said hello to the janitor who was about to water them white roses that were at the gate both sides of an ale.

When I unlocked my black Volvo C 70, I felt a strange feeling inside me that I never felt before.

_It was not a good feeling .. and I did not know why .._

_but it was as if I would just right now run into the school to grab Kasai and Kaiya fast and run far far away .._

I thought it was probably because it was my first time to be alone at home without them with me 24/7 ..

I nodded at the idea and turned out of the parking lot and turned right and pushed the accelerator and drove down the street and disappeared.

**- To Be Continue .. -**

* * *

**- Cliffhanger to next Chapter -**

_A dark blue van was parked at a shadow of a large acorn trees._

_Kaiya was outside playing in the schoolyard with two other girls of her age and they had fun together._

_The box car's rear doors went up quietly and know you could see a person who was dressed in black , sitting and watched her._

_Kaiya trying to catch the ball as one of her girl friends that she had just purchased, subject to her but it bounced to loud and disappeared into the trees._

_Kaiya waved at them two that she would retrieve the ball._

_Kaiya jogged quietly among the trees and saw the white ball lie some distance from her._

_She would just pick it up when she felt a hand on her mouth and a tight grip on both her arms pressed against her little back and she was thrown in with some messy pressed against her lips and it was creek dark around her._

_The sound of two doors that slammed shut and the sound of screeching tires was all she heard and she saw her twin brother lie unconscious next to her, before she received a blow to the back of her head and everything was pitch black._

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Good eh?**

**Hehe .. I've gotten a little better now, but it comes and goes ..**

**Anyway .. hope this chapter gives a little more Reviews (:**

**Hehe .. I mean right now I know .. **

**but remember .. you got a little cliffhanger for the next chapter ^^**

**Duuun duuun duuuun ..Exciting? **

**Review and tell me what you think: D**

_~ We both said we love each other .. but it was just me who said the truth .. _~ **TheFireKey.**


	15. Chapter 15 Is this the end

**TheFireKey's words**

_hey guys .. I have something to tell you all .._

_I guess it's best for you to know that this story .. will not continue after this chapter .._

_I know I know .. you can hate me know if you want .._

_I just don't have that " inspiration " you know .. left inside me .._

_I am so sorry guys .. ! I wish my inspiration will came back .._

_But after this chapter .. I will stop write on this .._

**_So SORRY ! :(_**

_Well .. let's face our sorrow and please smile when you read this chapter .. because It will be so long I can .._

_and if it have to be dubble upload to have it on this.. I will do that !_

_Anyway .. dry your tears .. and smile .. because I want you to do that when you read this chapter .._

_Please .._

_Well .. I don't have so mutch more to tell you .._

_I am SO sorry .. I wish I could continue this .. but if I don't have my inspiration .._

_I can not continue .. :(_

_Like always .. I don't own Fairy Tail , only this story .. Kaiya and Kasai Dragoneel Heartfilia .._

**_Enjoy .. !_**

* * *

**- Cliffhanger for this chapter .. -**

_A dark blue van was parked at a shadow of a large acorn trees._

_Kaiya was outside playing in the schoolyard with two other girls of her age and they had fun together._

_The box car's rear doors went up quietly and know you could see a person who was dressed in black , sitting and watched her._

_Kaiya trying to catch the ball as one of her girl friends that she had just purchased, subject to her but it bounced to loud and disappeared into the trees._

_Kaiya waved at them two that she would retrieve the ball._

_Kaiya jogged quietly among the trees and saw the white ball lie some distance from her._

_She would just pick it up when she felt a hand on her mouth and a tight grip on both her arms pressed against her little back and she was thrown in with some messy pressed against her lips and it was creek dark around her._

_The sound of two doors that slammed shut and the sound of screeching tires was all she heard and she saw her twin brother lie unconscious next to her, before she received a blow to the back of her head and everything was pitch black._

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Is this the end .. **

Once I was home again, I parked the car on the street instead of in our garage.

I sighed as I turned the car key and the engine died out.

I stared at the wheel in front of me and felt the tears come out.

_God .. how would I handle this in 8 years forward?_

I put my hands to my face and let the tears come.

I knew that Natsu was at the guild and tried to reason with Makarov that at least let our children be twelve, thirteen years before they can becomes part of the guild.

That strange feeling was still inside me and it was bigger than before.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath all the way from my toes and took my hands away from my face in the same movement.

I opened my eyes and gripped the handle of the car door and stepped out of the car.

I used my right hip to close it and fished out the car key from my pocket and locked the door behind me.

The uncomfortable feeling was still there in me and nibbled on, like a squirrel with an acorn in it's arms.

I ran the steps away from the car and towards our house.

When I arrived at the door I grabbed the handle and locked it up and climbed aboard.

_It's just because you miss them .. nothing else .._

I persuaded to myself and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**- The Guild -**

Natsu was sitting at the bar and was about to argument with Makarov as he had begun to do every day for a whole month.

**- Please Ji-chan .. they are only 8 years old!**

**- Natsu .. I understand you and Lucy .. but remember that all of you in this guild have been small and part of it.**

Natsu sighed and he knew that Makarov was right.

_He was small he also, and a part of this guild .. but this was advertiser thus .._

_it was his and Lucy's eye stones this time .. if something happened to them .. he does not even know if he could handle it .._

**- Jii-chan .. please .. you can well still wait until they are AT LEAST 12 years old?**

**- Natsu .. people in this guild are getting old and their magic is also starting to fall ..**

**We need more young and your children are the answer to our help .. Think .. Kasai can use fire as you ..**

Natsu sighed again and grabbed beer glass in front of him.

That's when it hit him.

**- Kaiya then?**

Makarov was looking at him with a questioning look.

**- What Kaiya? I told you her name as well.**

**- No Jii-chan .. you never told me her name .. you just said Kasai ..**

Makarov scratched his head and turned his eyes to all the guild who had their eyes on him and Natsu, and they nodded in response.

**- What has Kaiya for magic then Jii-chan, if you say that my and Lucy's two children have a magic skill.**

Makarov looked down at the floor in front of him and shrugged.

**- I do not know .. no one knows what she's magic is ..**

Natsu nodded.

_No one knows what Kaiya has the magic .. not even me .. not even Lucy .._

**- And what if that's the way that she did not have one ?**

**And you want her in this guild and put her life at stake!**

Makarov said nothing.

_What could he actually say ..?_

Natsu was right in every way and there was nothing Makarov could do or say to bring his words to sink like a stone to the seabed in a lake.

Natsu decided that this round had he won, he got up and drank the rest of the beer from his beer mug and thanked Mirajane before he rose from his bar seat and headed steps toward the guild gates.

When he arrived at them, he pushed them up and heard Makarov holler to him before the doors slid shut behind him.

**- IT IS BEST THAT YOU TWO CAN FIND THE ANSWER OF THAT !**

* * *

**- - Lucy - -**

I sat on the sofa with a cup of tea in my two hands and enjoyed the hot drink heat that spread to my hands and also through my frozen body.

It warmed everything except my heart, where that uncomfortable feeling still lurked in it.

I threw an eye on the clock over the TV and sighed.

_Natsu would soon come home .. and everything would be fine again .._

I took a sip of my tea and closed my eyes.

A picture of my daughter bloody and full of open wounds came on my retina and I dropped the cup with the hot tea in my lap and opened my eyes in shock at the same time.

**- OUCH BLOODY HELL ! **, I scream out loud and now saw that my tea had landed in my lap, while the cup had rolled away from it and crashed to the floor in millions of pieces.

I still looked and saw the picture of our daughter in front of my eyes and heard the key in the door lock, which confirmed that Natsu was home.

I stared in front of me and felt my eyes fill with tears, of what I did not know ..

_if it was pain from the hot drink that was currently on my knee spread, or whether it was the horrible picture of our daughter .._

**- Honey .. I'm home now.**

I did not answer. The tears continued to flow down my cheeks and his eyes began to be blurred so I could hardly see anything.

**- Lucy, what is it?**

I heard the concern in his voice and felt the tears flow even more.

**- Honey .. There, there sweetheart .. There, there .. it's okay ..**

I felt his arms around me as a consolation, and he leaned me against his chest so I could feel him close and know that he was there.

I felt the tears to flow more and more and I threw myself against his chest with my face and let them drain.

I felt his arms around me became more and more steady and my heart cried out the pain while the image of our daughter was still there and came up occasionally.

_Kaiya .. our beloved Kaiya .._

I grabbed his vest and hugged it tightly in my hand and looked up at him while the tears still flowed down my cheeks.

He looked down at me and waited for me to say something.

I swallowed and tried with all those powers I had left in me to rise up until his face that we were in the right eye level with each other.

**- Natsu .. * I * SOB miss SOB them ..* SOB ***

Natsu nodded and kissed the tears from my both cheeks and hugged me while I was putting my head on his chest again.

_The uncomfortable feeling was still there and I did not understand why it could not just go away?_

I heard the phone in the kitchen to make and felt Natsus arms away from me and how he moved me away from him so he could get up and respond.

I watched him as he disappeared around the corner to the living room and out to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone that we had there.

**- Dragneel.**

I held my breath and listened in tense conversation.

**- Aha .. mhm .. okay .. no .. yes .. etc. .. , Yes .. , HUH?**

I froze and watched him come into the living room still with the cordless phone to his right ear.

**- You're kidding! Okay, since that you have not seen them? mhm ..**

I shook and stared at Natsu, who stared back at me.

I saw him hang up the phone and still had his eyes on me.

I was shaking even more, and waited for what he would say.

He walked toward me with a glance I could not really decipher and his voice sounded so sad and angry at the same time that I could hardly understand the words he flung out of him.

**- Lucy .. Kasai and Kaiya are gone.**

_Lucy .. Kasai and Kaiya are gone .._

I stared at him, shocked by the news and he nodded slowly to me that he meant those words.

_My children was gone! _

_Our own flesh and blood that was part of both of us were gone!_

I saw how I started to shake again and again tears started running down my cheeks.

The sensation grew big inside and I caught his eyes.

**- I would have never left them this morning .. it's my fault ..**

I felt Natsu grab me and held on me while I whispered over and over again.

_- My fault .. my fault .._

* * *

Far away from Magnolia were Kaiya and Kasai.

Kaiya was in a lion-like cage and had ropes around her wrists and feets who was stuck in a huge stone bullet.

Kasai was on the wall behind her in the same cage with handcuffs around his wrists and shoot finished.

Kaiya blinked her eyes and moaned low and tried to sit up.

She looked around and found that she was not in the playground anymore.

_Where am I .. ? _, She thought stern and stayed with the eyes of her twin brother that was hanging just a meter away from her against the cold stone wall behind her.

**- Kasai!** , She cried and threw herself at him but was pulled back quickly and was shocked by it.

She looked back and now found a huge stone bullet a short distance from her, who wore thick white pungent rope that held her hands and feet.

_Damn it!_

She tried to shout at Kasai but it was as if he was not there .. only that the body was still hanging.

She shuddered at the discomfort of the tank and drove quickly away.

_Kasai was not dead .. I am sure he was sound asleep as their dad always does._

_Daddy .._

_Mom .._

Kaiya sobbed and used his arm to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

She saw a picture of their parents, who smiled warmly at her and held each other while she and Kasai asleep, leaning against each other's backs.

She sobbed again and heard a low moan Kasai.

**- Kasai!**

She saw how Kasai jumped and his eyelids fluttered up and his brown eyes with splashes of green came up and met her brown.

**- Kaiya, where are we?**

Kaiya pulled gently her shoulders in response.

**- I do not know ..**

Kasai felt something cold against his skin and turned his head to the right and then left and caught a glimpse of something metallic attractive in the color silver on both sides.

_Satan! He was suspended against the cold stone wall!_

He tried to pull away, with chains, the handcuffs were the only thing that moved.

Kasai stopped when he heard footsteps coming at their way.

**- Kaiya, fast .. hide there!** , Hissed Kasai and tried to calm his panic-stricken heart that throbbed fast in his chest.

Kaiya did not even get the chance to say that she could not until a door who was very close to them were opened and in came three men who bent there steps towards them.

Kaiya swallowed hard and saw one of those three men unlocked the cage she and her twin brother were in, while the other went in and came toward her, and the third kept tabs on Kasai.

**- You are coming with us ... Lucy Heartfilias daughter ..**

Kaiya froze, staring at the unknown man in front of her.

_How did those who she was? What did they want her and her brother anyway?_

Kaiya saw her hands were tied off and instead got handcuffs around them who sat tight and got the blood to begin to throb in protest.

**- Kaiya!**

Kaiya knew how her twin brother cried anxiously her name while he got himself punched in the face of the third person.

Kaiya closed my eyes and felt she was dragged out of the cage and away from her twin brother.

**- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYA!**

Kaiya was one of her twin brother screaming her name with worry before the door slid through the front of her and cry died out.

She felt she was dragged on and how the cold floor beneath her made her shiver again and again of discomfort.

_Where was she going? What would they do?_

She did not even know the answer to her two questions, only answer to a question she had long pondered on them then told her mother's name.

_What do they want with our mother?_

Kaiya knew also how her arms screamed in protest of the blood shortage and she closed her eyes to think of something else than just pain.

_Mom .. Daddy .. Kasai .. Fairy Tail .._

Kaiya knew how she was lifted up and placed against something cold and she opened her eyes and saw she was tied on a white stretcher.

Those three men were around her and she did not know what would happen.

**- Lucy Heartfilias daughter .. Kaiya Heartfilia ..**

Kaiya shudder of discomfort when one of the men told her mother and her name of disgust.

**- It is time that Lucy learns a lesson, that she chose the wrong man to share her life with ..**

Kaiya stared at them, three men and the last thing she felt was something cold and sharp against her skin and she cried out of the huge pain that came soon after.

* * *

**- Lucy And Natsu -**

I sat in the guild while Mirajane and all the other girls in the guild held me and comforted me with his words.

But the grief was still there.

Natsu was also a guild on the couch next to me and was consoled himself but of all the guys instead.

**- It will work out Lucy ..**

**- Natsu .. it's your children .. they are strong like you too .. it will be alright ..**

**- Lucy .. it will work out .. we will find them .. do not worry ..**

I tried to nod and smile but the tears flowed more and more and the smile froze on my lips.

_Why .. therefore .._

_I could not even understand .. _

_why our children? Why Kaiya and Kasai!_

We heard the phone in the guild to make and everyone froze.

I stood shaking up and stopped all who tried to stop me from responding.

I threw winds and fire, even ice at them while I was falling more and more tears and grabbed the guilds telephone.

**- Fairy Tail**, I said as calmly as I could.

**- Hey Lucy ..**

I froze.

_No. .. no .. could it be him?_

**- WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN YOUR DAMN RAT PISS!**

**- Uh oh Lucy .. you really have a hot temper .. I like it ..**

**- WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN! **, I growled angrily and felt Natsus arms around me for support.

I did not know I had even started to shake.

**- Well .. we can say that Lucy darling .. your son is okay .. but your daughter .. hehe .. yes you may well hear it myself ..**

**" - Aaaah Aaah MUMMY DADDY PLEASE HELP ME, AAH! "**

I felt my hand that held the handset squeeze it tight with anger and I hissed angrily into the phone.

**- IF YOU SO twitches THE HAIR FROM MY DAUGHTER AND MY SON I WILL BURN YOU TO A BLOODY Cabbage roll AND SEND YOU BACK TO glaciation WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU AS!**

I heard everyone in the guild gasp of shock, no one had ever seen me so angry.

Even Natsu.

Natsus arms around me cured, and I thanked him inside.

**- So, so Lucy darling .. if you do as I say .. you'll see your two beloved children again .. but if you refuse .. so you can kiss goodbye already on the phone to your two children .. forever ..**

I growled and the grip around the phone hardened even more.

I felt the taste of blood in the mouth and the anger was starting to bubbling inside me.

**- Sounds good to me .. but if I see that you have even done one and I mean ONE scratch on my two children .. it will be damn sorry for you!**

**- Haha! Lucy darling .. I understand where you're going .. so we agree .. Meet me ALONE tonight at the central .. at eight, do not come too late sweetie .. I'm waiting ..**

**- I will be there and kill you with my bare hands ...** , I growled in reply, and heard a click from the other phone and I also clicked off the conversation with my eyes closed while the grip on the phone in my right hand tightened more and was on the verge of crumbling the phone to ash.

I opened my eyes again and this time I saw blood red.

I saw that everyone in the guild looked at me and the grip of Natsus arms were still around me and I leaned back against him in response.

**- He has Kasai and Kaiya ..**

* * *

**TBC .. or not ..**

**Well .. what do you think?**

**This is the last one .. I don't have inspiration left inside me on this story anymore :(**

**I am sorry guys .. but this is the last one for now ..**

**Maybe I will get my inspiration back .. ?**

**I dunno ..**

**Anyway .. hope you love it and I hope you really smiled when you readed this ..**

**Hope we will see each other agian .. maybe not on this one .. but maybe on my other storys ..**

**Hugs to you all and thanks for your reviews , and even thanks to you who added me as your favourite Author and Favourite this story ..**

**Please Review .. **

**Thank You !**

**Hope we will see each other agian !**

**Hug Hug ~ FireKey .**

****_~ I sometimes wish I could stop time and rewind to those days when everything was okay .. ~_


	16. Chapter 16 BloodyRevenge

**CatLife - The White Kitty**

**TheFireKeys Words ..**

_Hey readers !_

_I have so damn good news now .._

_so take a deep breath and scream out the top of your lungs(if you want )._

_MY INSPIRATION IS BACK :D :D :D :D !_

_I waked up today and just felt that " __**KICK **__" inside me and started up my laptop and smiled when I clicked up a new document and started to write this now :)_

_I am so damn happy right now !_

_So this one will be damn special and I will really thank everyone who supported me under this time .._

_A special thanks to: _

**Monkey-D-Luffy31 !**

_I am so damn happy that you was there for me when I felt like I wanted to cry .._

_I am so happy that you understand me so deep .. It feels like I could tell you every problem I have and that you will never turn your head away from me .._

_Thank you man .. I am happy I meet you here (:_

_a big hug for you from me .. _

_This Chapter is special for you (;_

_Thanks again , I can't thank you enough ! / _**TheFireKey.**

**This chapter is also for you my readers but most to Monkey-D-Luffy31 (:**

**Like always .. I ****don't ****own Fairy Tail or the charaters here ..**** only this story and ofc Kaiya and Kasai**** (=**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - ****Bloody Revenge from a mother's feelings ..**

I stood at the center and threw an eye on my cell phone clock that showed strong: 19.45.

I wrapped my cloak tighter about me because the wind was a bit half cold this evening.

I was alone as I had promised him that I would be.

Sure Natsu had not liked the idea and try to follow .. but I had only said that I did this for our children and he had protested but remained in the guild while I had taken the step out of it and disappeared.

I shivered and tossed another eye on my cell phone clock slowly ticked up: 19.46.

_Damn swine .._

A sound of tires screaming against the wet pavement behind me and made me turn around.

A dark black Mercedes with tinted windows was parked while steel throws the lights shining on me.

I squinted my hand over my eyes to see through the bright light.

**- So you got here alone sweetie .. just like I told you to .. good girl ..**

I shudder of discomfort and I grabbed my pendant around your neck with my right hand.

**- Where are my children?** , I Growled and felt my grip on the charm hardened.

**- So, so sweety .. them are here in the car .. Just come to me ..**

I stood there, did not move a muscle while my mother side was screaming inside me to run fast and save them.

_He was bluffing._

_I could see it through his icy blue eyes staring at me._

**- You are bluffing Sting ..**

**- Really? **, he said cold and licked his lips with his snake tongue.

I nodded slowly and would just turn me on when I heard Kasais cry.

I froze and locked my eyes on Sting's icy blue one and watched as his lips slid up into an evil smile.

**- Look there .. the mother side of yours has started to arrive,** laughed Sting cold and gestured for someone in the car to crank down one of the squares of the car.

I stared at the back box on the left side of the car that went down and blond spiky balls were sticking out and I felt my heart drew together in the sight.

In his face was thin bruises who were fresh as the paint was purple blue.

His mouth had what looked like a metal clamp down on his right cheek and his eyes were filled with water by the sight of seeing me.

I felt sick of the sight, but something inside me grew large and I began to mumble words, still with my hand around my charm and a great lightning flashed across the heavens before the earth beneath us began to shake and I screamed.

- **IN THE EARTH , THE HEAVEN, THE FIRE AND THE WATER NAME GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!**

A huge thunder rattled the windows of the train station and the black mercedes car windshields were shattered and I could see that it was only Kasai inside.

**- WHERE ARE KAIYA YOUR SON OF A BITCH! **, I yell angrily, and a huge lightning flew at him and he jumped away, and for the first time there was fear in his eyes.

I smiled dangerously and started walking towards him.

**- WHERE IS KAIYA!** , I yell angrily again and threw a flash of lightning against him.

He ducked it this time and tried to blow me away with a dragon scream but I cut it apart with sharp wind blades.

**- WHERE IS MY Kaiya!** I yelled again and tore up the left door and found the Kasai alone and scared in there.

_Chicken men .. they flee rather than fight .._

I picked up Kasai as he sat on my shoulders and I saw tears falling down his cheeks.

- **MAMI MAMI **, He shrieked at my hair and I comforted him with a pat on his leg.

**- STING!** I said loud and thunder roared over us.

Sting hid behind his car scared and I smiled my dangerous smile again.

**- You are not human .. ! **He cried in fear and I threw a huge reed wind against him and he screamed in pain when it cut into his left leg.

**- I SAY JUST THIS ONCE STING .. WHERE IS MY KAIYA?**

Sting threw himself backward and tried again to throw a dragon scream against me but I broke it with a sharp wind again.

**- YOU ARE A MONSTER!**

I smiled more dangerous, and my teeth gleamed and I felt Kasais arms around my neck.

**- No Sting .. I protect my family .. That is two different things ..**

Sting screamed again when the earth went down where he stood and he was sucked with it.

I walked up to him and grabbed his chin with claws for hands and he looked into my cold murderous eyes and my voice was the same.

**- Where is my Kaiya ..**

Sting swallowed.

**- In the tower .. In the tower .. In the tower, please don't kill me!** , Pep Sting and I was into a smile.

**- Good boy ..** I said, cold and turned my back on him.

Kasais grip around my neck persisted and I lifted him down and held him in my arms.

I walked away from Sting's car and stood in the same place I stood at the beginning and looked at Kasai.

**- Was he the one who made these marks on your hunnie? **I asked Kasai and I saw in the corner of my eye how Sting froze.

Kasai nodded and buried his face against my neck.

I closed my eyes and turned my back completely against Sting.

**- I said that if you jerk a hair on them .. or hurt them .. I would send you back to the Ice Age! **I Growled iced.

**- Please, Lucy .. I ask you .. please spare me!**

I shook my head and made a sign in the air and huge bunch of lightning fell on him and he shook a thousand somersaults.

His scream was all that was heard and I held Kasais both ears and hummed low for him while I waited until it was over.

I turned and saw Sting lie bloody and dead, also burned to the ground and I smiled dangerously.

**- That is how people gets from me if they kidnap my kids and hurt them .. **, I growled and started walking towards my car.

* * *

**- Kaiya -**

I was tied to the cold bier again and this time fully nude.

They had knife my leg once and made a part of my blood in a tube and then burned up the wound again.

I shiver of unease about the pain I felt.

**Mom .. Mom ..** , I have screamed and that blonde man with icy blue eyes had just laughed and said raw cold: **Your mother will not come..**

_I could not believe his words. Mom would come .. I knew it inside._

I could feel an icy wind swept into the room and I opened my eyes and found one of those other men who were there when I was dragged out from my pen where my twin brother had hung.

_Kasai .._

_I wondered if he was even alive .._

_I had not even heard from the room since I was worn out from there._

_What if he was dead?_

I shook my head and grimaced when it struck the cold bier for me.

_I couldn't think so !_

**- Lucy Heartfilias daughter .. today is your life over .. , **Laughed one of the men cold and I could feel the tears began to form in my eyes.

_No no .. Mom will come!_

I opened my eyes sharply and struck quickly in response to a viper going to attack.

**- No you are wrong .. your life will end today ..** , I whispered with a dead cold voice.

I felt something inside me began to spread and I was thinking quickly, if only I had a knife to cut up this damned rope that held me bound.

I was shocked when a knife came flying towards me and stopped at my rope and cut off all four.

**- WHAT THE!** , Cried the men in the room and I got up from the table and saw a big ax on the wall a little behind them so I thought that I held on to it and boom, it had fallen into my hand and I swung it against them three men in the room and felt the blade cut through their bodies and blood splashed everywhere.

I watched them fall to the floor dying and I stared at the ax in my hand and I began to tremble.

I dropped rapidly ax out of my hand and saw blood on my fingers and saw also the door to the room opened and there stood my mother and Kasai.

**- Kaiya!**

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I ran up the stairs in the tower with Kasai at my heels, and heard screams and my steps grew faster, and felt a fear came creeping up.

I tore open the large wooden door and was shocked by what I saw.

there were three bloody man's body on the floor and in the middle of them stood Kaiya .. with bloody hands and a bloody ax lying at her feet.

**- Kaiya!** , I exclaimed, and she looked up and I saw her eyes started to fill with tears and she threw herself into my arms and buried her face in it.

**- MAMI MAMI ! I .. * SOB * I * SOB * killed * SOB ***

**- Sch sch .. **, I calmed her and held her tenderly.

She was crying in my arms while Kasai also kept her as a consolation.

After a long time had passed so we released each other and I raised them both in my arms and walked down the stairs without a glance back at the terrible sight.

When we were outside the tower and in my car so I let them down and they obediently jumped up and strapped himself.

I smiled at them and took a deep breath and then cried out, but no sound came just a huge Fire tornado that spread around the tower and took it in flames.

I hurried into the car and drove away.

We just got a hundred meters away until a huge explosion was heard and a lot glowing stones flew in all directions and Kasai looked back with wide eyes and breathed : - **woow!**

Kaiya was still sitting quietly, looking forward and I knew something was wrong with her.

Once we arrived at the guild, I parked my black volvo just outside and locked it and lifted Kaiya in my arms while Kasai grabbed my other hand and held it while we went to the guild.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the guild two large gates with one of my hip.

**- We are home!** I said, smiling, and I had nothing more to say until I felt a pair of arms around my waist and a pair of lips desperately pressed against mine.

_Natsu._

I smiled against his lips and kissed back before I danced myself out and gestured at him that Kaiya was still in my arms.

Natsu nodded and looked Kasai next to me and a smile broke up into his face.

**- Kasai!**

**- Daddy!**

I saw how Natsu opened his arms and how Kasai threw himself into them, burying his face in his arms.

**- Aaaw .. **, Sighed a few in the guild and I smiled at them.

Makarov came towards me and I gulped and stood still.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Makarov.

I waited and watched as his eyes started watering and how his nose started running and before I could react, he had thrown himself on my legs.

**- LUUUCY! MY S CLASS BRAT!** , He shrieked loudly and I stared at him as he lay with his arms around my legs.

**- Master ..**

**- Jii - chan ..**

**- Makarov ..**

I held up a smile and leaned down and patted his head.

**- Master .. I'm okay ..**

Makarov looked into my eyes and sniffed.

**- I knew you would get well my S - class brat .. but still ..**

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of his grasp and went to Wendy who was talking to Romeo.

**- Wendy ..**,I said quietly and saw her looking up and her eyes filled with tears before she threw herself on my neck, (careful not to damage Kaiya who was still in my arms) and howled loudly.

**- LU-CHAN!**

Romeo fell some tears and I patted his head and he hugged me.

**- Welcome home, Lu - chan ..**

I smiled at him and then turned to Wendy.

**- Have you seen Levi?**

Wendy shook her head and wiped away some tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

**- Levi is a job with Gajeel in a week .. , They should be back tomorrow .. ,** replied Mirajane smiling at me.

I smiled back and turned towards Natsu.

**- I'm too tired to take your questions now .. so I will tell you all tomorrow ..** , I Sighed and saw how some sighed of disappointment.

Natsu lifted Kasai in his arms and followed me with Kaiya in my arms out of the guild.

**- Lucy .. something happened over there right .. ?** Said Natsu when we were near our apartment.

I sighed and looked up at him and met his gaze.

**- I'm afraid so.**

* * *

_**TBC ..**_

Duun duun duun ..

Oh yeah .. =)

Review and Tell me ..

**Thanks agian Monkey-D-Luffy31 (:**

****I will maybe upload tomorrow next chapter but I hope you liked this one (:

_~ you can smile but sometimes you just have to cry .. ~_ **TheFireKey**.


	17. Chapter17 Open wounds and terrible memor

**CatLife - The White Kitty**

**TheFireKey's words ..**

_Hey my readers !_

_I just can't stop smile when I am writing this right now !_

_I am so happy my inspiration came back ! :D_

_So I will celebrate it more with this next chapter :)_

_I just have to update this today :)_

_I think you all deserves my feelings and the my thanks for you all support and didn't walked away , instead you all standed behind me and give me some push forward .. _

_Thank you :')_

I got a review that I intend to actually answer again stuck here so you guys can get to know :)

**bluefire321.**

_I'm glad you liked the chapter and I think many are wondering the same thing._

_And I thought I would tell you even now, though I answered you already :)_

_Who threw the knife if Lucy wasn't there, to Kaiya?_

_Yeah well .. That answer will you and the rest of you get in this chapter .._

_Hehe .. hug_

**As always .. I do not own Fairy Tail .. Just this wonderful story and of course: Kasai and Kaiya! :D**

_If you are sesitive .. I will please say this before you read more .._

_Don't read this then and wait for next one .. because here it will be many sad moments .._

_Just saying .. well.._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Open wounds and terrible memories ..**

I sat on the couch with Natsu beside me and we had just got Kaiya and Kasai in bed.

Natsu held my right hand in his and looked at me with waiting eyes.

I sighed heavily and turned my head so that I met him.

**- I do not know how to explain Natsu .. I myself am just shocked at what I saw.**

Natsu nodded slowly, and I crawled into his lap and he put his arms around me to answer.

**- I opened the door to the tower and the sight I saw .. I can not understand how she even behaved .. It was as if she had gone mad ..** , I whispered and closed my eyes to stop the tears from running down my cheeks.

**- She stood there bloody and around her were the three male bodies that were more bloody and injured .. them were dead I saw that, but what caught my eye the most was the huge ax that was as bloody, if not more .. that lay at her feet.**

Natsus grip on me tightened and I struggled to hold back the tears.

**- Luce darling .. do not hold back .. crying out .. I'm here ..**

I felt I was at the rupture boundary to cry and his word was on the verge of breaking.

I cried and shook in his arms while he held me and tried to hush quiet word to me.

I do not know how long we lay there .. I am in his arms, crying and his arms around me overprotective and strong.

When I felt I had nothing more to cry out, but felt rather empty so I lifted up my head and looked at Natsu who looked at me tenderly.

_God .. I loved him really .. He was my rock .. my everything .._

I tried to smile .. but was too tired to even keep up a smile, instead I collapsed against his chest and the last thing I heard was a whisper in my ear.

**- Good night darling ..**

* * *

**- / - Next Day.**

I woke up to something strong that shone straight into my face and I groaned and tried to turn but could not.

I tried again but I got nowhere.

_What the hell?_

I heard someone moaning near me and I jumped.

I opened my eyes and grimaced when the sun was shining straight into my eyes and I looked down quickly against my waist, and found two muscle learn arms hold me.

_Natsu .._

I turned my head and was only a few millimeters away from his lips with mine.

I smiled and was just about to press my lips against his when I was interrupted by Kasais shouters.

**- MAMI!**

I felt Natsus grip on me loosened and I fell off the couch with a big bang down on the living room floor while Natsu sat down at the same time off the couch and looked around quickly.

**- Ouch ..** , I muttered, with my face to the floor and saw Natsu bent down and helped me up.

I thanked him quick and hurried to the Kasai who called after me.

When I came into his and Kaiyas shared bedroom , I saw he sat on his bed with a worried look.

**- Kasai hunnie .. What is it?** I asked quietly, and I saw Kasai pointed to Kaiyas bed.

I turned my gaze to Kaiyas bed and froze.

A lot of weapons, although things were around her and moved.

_What the?_

I forced the front of her bed, and things around her disappearance and Kaiya opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at me.

**- Good morning Mom ..**

I smiled at her and caught her in my arms, burying my face in her pink long hair.

_Kaiya .. my beloved Kaiya .._

I noticed that Natsu was standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom tilted but brightened up when Kasai came towards him, smiling.

**- Good morning, Daddy!**

Natsu smiled and ruffled his one hand in Kasai's blond spiky hair.

**- Good morning Kasai.**

I felt Kaiyas grip on me hardened and I was getting a little worried about her.

I decided that we would go to the guild so I could talk to Levi about this.

Natsu lifted Kasai in his arms and started toward the apartment door.

I looked down at Kaiya again and she had hidden her face against my neck so all I saw was her long pink hair.

I made a gesture in the air and one of her dresser drawer and went up into the air flew a thin dress in the color light green with small black patterns.

I dressed her and then went after Natsu who had Kasai in his arms and his other hand on the handle to the door of the apartment.

And we got all four out of the apartment and I locked the door behind us.

* * *

**- / - At the Guild.**

When we got to the guild so I smiled warmly at everyone who looked up at us.

Natsu dropped Kasai who ran away to Happy who was small and flirt with his girlfriend Carla.

**A / N (yep they are a couple .. hehe)**

Natsu nodded at me and I smiled back before he disappearing off to Gray to pick a fight with him as always.

I felt Kaiyas grip on me became harder and stiffer, which led me to search directly, with an eye for Levi.

**- Good morning Lucy .. Kaiya ..** Said Mirajane smiling and I smiled back.

**- Morning Mira .. Have you seen Levi?**

Mirajane looked around the guild with her eyes before she shook her head but still smiled at us.

**- No. .. but she should be home today .. if nothing has happened of course ..**

I just nodded and decided to drop Kaiya on the floor, but she would not let go of my shirt.

Her grip became even harder and angrier and I sighed, but gave up.

Kasai had fun with Happy who tried to learn him to say _"Aye"_.

_I shiver of discomfort at the thought that the Kasai would say "aye" every time I ask him something .._

Kaiya hid her face against my neck and I felt her eyelashes go up and down against my skin.

**- Oh, yeah! Lucy, you would probably tell you what happened yesterday? ,** Said Mirajane calmly and everyone in the guild stopped and I could not even yell at her to shut up until I was surrounded by everyone in the guild and was convicted by a lot of different issues at once.

**- ONE IN THE TIME !** , I said loudly, holding up my free hand against some of them.

Some of them fell backwards to the cautionary tone of my voice, and the others stand still but was silent.

Erza was the first one who could talk and I thanked God that she was respectful of me to obey the same rules I used to everyone in this situation.

**- What exactly happened over there, Lucy, who was "he" that you talked about?**

I sighed and sat down on one of the benches at the guild table and sighed.

**- Okay .. I'll tell you .. and I do not want any interruptions okay?**

All nodded and I took a deep breath and began to tell.

* * *

_**years 305 - Heartfilias Masion.**_

_**- Mom, look, I can call up the Taurus!**_

_A blonde woman looked up from her knitting and looked at her 4 years old blonde daughter who was a replica of her._

_- I see that hunnie .. , She replied warmly, and turned his eyes back to her knitting._

_**- Taurus, cut down this wood**! said the little blond girl to the spirit she called out._

_**- Moou can't doou!**_

_**- Stupid cow!** Muttered the girl, crossing her arms folded across her small breasts and bulging of the lower lip out with an acidic mine._

_Her mother smiled at her and stood up from her seat and walked over to her._

_**- What is it Lucy baby? **She asked her daughter and she looked up at her mother._

_**- The dumb spirit would not obey my orders!** , Sniffling Lucy and her mother patted her on the shaft as a consolation._

_**- You see Lucy .. These spirits have a bound contract with me .. they can not obey orders to breathe .. just my .. but you also understand that the spirits are not toys .. they also have feelings and a heart ..**_

_Lucy sobbed and her mother wiped away a tear from her cheek._

_**- Mom .. I love the spirits .. I will never use them as weapons again!** , Lucy howled and threw herself into her mother's arms._

_**- It's nice to hear my darling ..** She said tenderly, stroking one of her hand on Lucy's small back._

_Taurus stood and looked at them before Lucy's mother nodded and Taurus lifted his ax and cut it straight on the large wood and a noise that sounded as if something carved boxes in the air and Lucy looked up from her mother's lap and stared at the Taurus with big eyes ._

_**- Wow!** , Breathed Lucy and her eyes sparkled with joy._

_Her mother would just smile at her when she heard her husband shouting at her._

**_- LAYLA!_**

_Lucy looked up and saw her mother sigh and Taurus disappeared back into his world again._

_**- Mama don't go ..** , Asked Lucy, but her mother shook her head and smiled at her._

**_- I have too sweetheart .. you could go and play with Lilly awhile, okay?_**

_Lilly was their dog and was a German shepherd that she had received in baptism gift from her god parents._

_Lilly heard someone said her name so she was running against them and shed Lucy with a lot of licks on her face._

_**- Hahaha Lilly stop it tickles, hahaha!** Cried Lucy fond but Lilly continued to lick her while Layla went against their big Maison to meet her husband._

_When Layla was away so ended Lilly to lick Lucy in the face but instead stepped back so Lucy could stand up._

_Lucy had completely forgotten her mother now but instead smiled a smile at Lilly before she started running down the hill with Lilly at her heels._

_Layla stood outside her husband's office and took a deep breath before she opened them two cedar doors and stepped inside._

_**- You wanted to see me ..** She said calmly and met his gaze._

_He was always behind his large office table with the same cedar as the doors were made of and leaned back with his hands on his head against the black leather chair._

_**- Close the door, and sit down,** he said cold and Layla sighed, but did as he said, and sat down at one of the couches that were on the other side of the room._

_**- You know why I have called you here .. ,** He said and Layla shook her head._

**_- Do not play dumb .. I know all about your "double sessions" talking!_**

_Layla sat quietly, said nothing, but he had continued to scream out his anger._

**_- DID YOU THOUGH YOU COULD TRICK ME SO FUCKING EASY HUH?_**

_No response._

**_- YOU! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY! YOUR BITCH!_**

_No response._

**_- YOUR DAMN DIRTY WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DRIVE SHAME OF THE HEARTFILIA FAMILY ?_**

_No response._

**_- SAY SOMETHING FOR FUCKING SAKE LAYLA! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?_**

_No response._

_**- ANSWER ME YOUR WHORE!** , Yelled her husband and punched her in the face._

_Sob-compounds .. hers? no .. a child's pre-dormant sobs in the same second cut through the room and both of them adults froze and turned its gaze towards the direction it came from._

_Lucy was standing at the now open cedar door with tears in her eyes and mouth open, her hand trembled against the grip she had on cedar door._

_**- Lucy ..** , Began her father but she backed off with frightened eyes at him._

_Lucy fled._

_She ran as fast as she could away from her home, with Lilly after him._

_She ran and ran and the further away she came out of it, the freer she felt._

_"He hit my mom .." she thought the entire time she let her tears flow down her cheeks._

_She heard her father cry for her, but she ran faster and did not stop until she was far, far away from her home._

**10 years later ..**

_Lucy woke up from her bed in a room she rented._

_She drew her hand across the bed and stabbed to the heart when her fingers touched the sheet and not the warm coat that's always been there._

_It had been almost 4 years ago Lilly was gone and the grief was still inside._

_She had been attacked by a man who tried to force her into his car but she did try to struggle but fail and Lilly had gone to attack and cut the man so Lucy was free from his grip._

_She called on Lilly and the dog turned his head toward her, ready to run pleasure at her when it happened._

_The man had a gun hidden behind his jacket and he aimed it at Lilly and Lucy screamed: **- NOOO!**_

_but it was too late .._

_Lilly ran towards her and the shot was fired and she jumped up in the air of a whimpering, and then fell back against the wet asphalt laying around while a large pool of blood began to form under her._

_**- LILLY!** , Lucy had shouted and thrown down on her little knees and grabbed her dog's head and see how those kind blue eyes that reminded her of the sea, looked at her and she felt her eyes fill with tears._

_**- LILLY!** , She screamed in her fur and heard Lilly whined and licked her hand as a consolation._

_People around the street saw her and she screamed out loud to everyone._

**_- HELP ME PLEASE!_**

_But no one could help her. ._

_it was already too late .._

_Lilly's eyelids fell down and her head grew heavy and was now lying in Lucy's lap._

_**- NO LILLY!** , Cried Lucy, burying her face in Lilly's fur._

_She screamed out her grief and also knew how Lilly's body was cold._

**_- You .. she is gone .. was .. to .. You will get a cold playing, if you remain here in the rain .. up and jump sweetie .._**

_Lucy heard a friendly voice to talk to her but she would not get up, she did not want to leave Lilly laying in the street._

_Lucy grabbed her arm as the friendly voice had grabbed gently, and she sobbed on._

_**- No. .. I'm not going to leave her!** Cried Lucy Cross and the friendly voice caught her breath and she heard the steps that belonged to that person, go back backwards._

_Lucy picked up Lilly's body in her arms and carried her down the street while everyone stopped looking at her with wide eyes._

_She wanted to give Lilly a nice funeral .. and not leave her there lying on the ground as if she were just junk._

_Lucy started to dig a pit near the sea which was quite close to the town she lived in._

_Lilly loved the sea._

_When the hole was deep enough so she lifted up Lilly's dead body back into her arms and laid her gently down into the hole before she laid above ground while the tears fell down her cheeks again._

_When all the land was over so she looked for two pins, which she took her favorite HAIR SCRUNCHY and band together with a cross as she sat down near the tomb early, and hung Lilly's dog collar around it._

_She also picked flowers and put it on the grave before she backed off a bit and closed her eyes._

_The sea breeze struck her and she looked at the grave she did and then turned his gaze out to sea._

_**- Lilly .. rest in peace ..** She whispered before she turned her back to the grave and began to walk back home._

_Lucy shuddered at the memory came back and she pulled her hands over her both arms as a consolation before she stepped out of bed and got dressed._

_She started down the stairs to buy home breakfast._

_She walked out the door and was greeted by the sun that shone smiling at her._

_She walked past a bunch of people standing in small squares and sold everything from fish to bread to vegetables._

_Lucy walked down the street and was about to turn left when a male voice spoke to her._

**_- Excuse me miss .. but you would not like to see on our lovely skin types? It's actually discount prices on them right now .._**

_Lucy turned her head and looked into a pair of blue eyes (so similar to Lilly's) and she gulped and quickly turned away her eyes._

_**- No thank you .. ,** She mumbled, and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm again._

**_- Come anyway and watch? It does not hurt you?_**

_Lucy bit her lip and began to look around but decided to not look damaged._

_She nodded and watched the guy next to her face lit up smile._

**_- Come with me young lady .. and by the way .. my name is Sting .._**

_Lucy just nodded and continued to go after him as he stopped at a pig booth where it hung a millions of different hams._

_Lucy was a little fasinerad of vision, some had a darker shade in the flesh, and that part looked so bright that one could wonder whether it was really ham .. or if it was not chicken._

**_- Does something get to your taste now?_**

_Lucy smiled and nodded._

_Actually .. She was shocked herself to see that some of these varieties was tempting to try._

**_- Look there .. what do you want?_**

_Lucy pulled one of her index finger over her lips and smiled and pointed to the pale flesh._

**_- That one._**

**_- Excellent choice, it becomes 30 jevels._**

**_- Here._**

**_- Thank you .. I get by the way, ask what your name is Miss?_**

_Lucy shook her head._

**_- I mean .. I told you mine. . that would be fair?_**

_Lucy bit her lip and strugle with his words in her head._

_"He had a point .."__she thought and sighed._

**_- Okay .. Lucy Hea__ ._**_**. **She began, but stopped._

**_- Lucy Hea?_**

**_- No. .. just Lucy. yes Lucy._**

**_- Oh .. beautiful name, like you._**

**_- Ehm Thanks .. I must move on now .._**

**_- Oh .. well nice to meet you Lucy._**

**_- See you Sting._**

_Lucy hurried home, and felt with her hand to her throbbing heart inside her chest and she stared at the ceiling while her cheeks heated._

_**- Holy shit ..** She said to herself and steps into the kitchen to cut up some ham to her sandwich._

_Days went by and Lucy approached the last 16 years old._

_She started dating Sting and they really had fun together but it stopped quickly when Sting was becoming more and more perverse to her._

_**- I do not want Sting to stop ..** Said Lucy severely but Sting did not listen and continued to caress her thighs with his one hand._

_-** Lucy .. you are lying .. you love it ..** Said Sting, and brought his hand closer to her bosom._

_Lucy hit his hand and jumped away from him._

_**- I SAID STOP! ARE YOU DEAF ?** Cried Lucy angrily and glared at him._

_Sting grabbed both her hands and a dangerous smile spread across his lips._

_Lucy started to get frightened .. she began to feel uncomfortable and had the feeling to want to escape but she was stuck firmly against Sting's bed and his hands held hers in a stranglehold._

_**- The more you are resisting .. the hornier I get Lucy ...** He growled in her ear and she began to shiver with discomfort._

_**- Get off!** She cried, but he pressed his mouth against her and forced his tongue into her mouth._

_She began to feel sick, and the panic screaming in her._

_His one hand found its way in under her shirt and on her breast and she began to feel nauseated._

_She bit him hard on the tongue to get him to stop but Sting thought she did it to want more, he grinned and grabbed her breasts hard and stuck his tongue down her throat._

_**- You are so delicious Lucy .. you make me horny ..** He groaned and bit her hard on her tongue and she screamed in pain._

_He slapped her across her lap, and she screamed in pain._

_He held her more harder, his fingers digging into her skin._

_She started to get scared and his eyes were cold and made her feel sick again._

_She looked down quickly to her waist and saw that her legs were free._

_She glanced quickly at the ceiling and counted to three within before she knelt him hard in the groin and ran out of the room and down the stairs and into the street while she was trying to snap back her skirt and fix her clothes so they were hanging at least responded better than now._

_She heard Sting scream after her, but she grew even more steps and did not stop running until she was sitting on a train who started to roll forward and she did not know where it was to taking her .. but she just feel it was the best .._

* * *

I sat with my face in my hands and felt the tears flow down my cheeks when I told them who_ "he"_ was.

I noticed that Natsu stressed my back in comfort and I also felt how Kaiya put her arms around my neck and held me tightly, even Kasai hugged me.

**- Oh Lucy ... I never thought that you had such a rough childhood ..** , said Mirajane sadly and blew her nose in a handkerchief she had in her hands.

I nodded slowly, still with my face in my two hands.

**- What a pig .. that sting was .. I'm going to get him to undo what he was trying to do ..** Growled Natsu but I shook my head.

**- But Lucy ... He .. ,** Began Natsu but I lifted my head and a smile was on my lips still with the tears fell down my cheeks.

**- He. is. Dead.**

Natsu stared at me before he threw his arms around me and I leaned my head against him in response.

**- You killed him?** , Natsu whispered and I nodded slowly.

**- Yes ..**

It was quiet in the guild until Erza was the one who broke the silence.

**- Okay .. but now we know who he was .. now we just have to know what happened between you and the kids ..**

Many glared at her and she looked at them with an eyebrow up.

**- What?** She said and looked at them.

**- Are you blind Erza? She is completely scared of taking up the old horrible memories and now you ask her to bring up what happened yesterday, that certainly is even more scary?** , said Mirajane cross, and many nodded yes and glared at Erza.

**- Forgive me then .. but she said that she was ..** , Began Erza but was silenced by my hand.

_**- I know I said I would explain it all .. and I will .. let me just reassure me first .. ,** _I whispered in reply.

I saw how many people tried to protest but I shook my head at them and smiled a smile.

**- It's okay .. you need to know .. It's about Kaiyas magic ..**

I heard everyone gasp and I looked in my corner of my eye that Makarov was standing on the stairs with a listening ear.

* * *

_A sound of tires screaming Against the wet pavement behind me and made me turn around._

_A dark black Mercedes with tinted windows was parked while steel throws the lights shining on me._

_I squinted my hand over my eyes to see through the bright light._

_**- So you got here alone sweetie .. just like I told you to .. good girl ..**_

_The shudder of discomfort and I Grabbed my pendant around your neck with my right hand._

_**- Where are my children? ,** In Growled and felt my grip on the charm hardened._

**_- So, so sweety .. Them are here in the car .. Just come to me .._**

_I Stood there, did not move a muscle while my mother side was screaming inside me to run fast and save Them._

_He was bluffing._

_I could see it through his icy blue eyes staring at me._

**_- You are bluffing Sting .._**

_**- Really?** , He said cold and licked his lips with his snake tongue._

_In nodded slowly and precisely Would turn me on when i heard Kasais cry._

_In froze and locked my eyes on icy Sting's blue one and watched as his lips slide up Into an evil smile._

_- Look there .. the mother side of yours speed started to arrive, Sting laughed cold and gestured for someone in the car to crank down one of the squares of the car._

_I stared at the back box on the left side of the car That went down and blond spiky balls were sticking out and I felt my heart drew together in the sight._

_In his face was thin bruises who were fresh as the paint was purple blue._

_His mouth had what looked like a metal clamp down on his right cheek and his eyes were filled with water by the sight of seeing me._

_I felt sick of the sight, but something inside me Grew large and I Began to mumble words, still with my hand around my charm and a great lightning flashed across the heavens before the earth beneath us Began to shake and I screamed._

**_- IN THE EARTH, THE HEAVEN, THE FIRE AND THE WATER NAME GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!_**

_A huge thunder rattled the windows of the train station and the black mercedes car windshields were shattered and I could see that it was only Kasai inside._

_**- WHERE ARE Kaiya YOUR SON OF A BITCH! ,** I yell angrily, and a huge lightning flew at him and he jumped away, and for the first time there was fear in his eyes._

_In smiled Dangerously and started to walking towards him._

_**- WHERE IS Kaiya!** , I yell angrily again and threw a flash of lightning Against him._

_He ducked it this time and tried to blow me away with a dragon scream but I cut it apart with sharp wind blades._

_**- WHERE IS MY Kaiya!** I yelled again and tore up the left door and found the Kasai alone and scared in there._

_Chicken men .. They flee ratherkool Than Fight .._

_I picked up Kasai as he sat on my shoulders and I saw tears falling down his cheeks._

_**- MAMI MAMI,** He shrieked at my hair and I comforted him with a pat on his leg._

_**- STING!** I said loud and thunder roared over us._

_Sting hid behind his car scared and I smiled my dangerous smile again._

_**- You are not human .. !** He Cried in fear and I threw a huge reed wind Against him and he screamed in pain When it cut Into his left leg._

**_- I SAY JUST THIS ONCE STING .. WHERE IS MY Kaiya?_**

_Sting threw himself backward and tried again to throw a dragon Scream Against me but I broke it with a sharp wind again._

**_- YOU ARE A MONSTER!_**

_I smiled more dangerous, and my teeth gleamed and I felt Kasais arm around my neck._

**_- No Sting .. I protect my family .. That is two different things .._**

_Sting screamed again When the earth went down elsewhere he Stood and he was sucked with it._

_I walked up to him and Grabbed his chin with claws for hands and he looked into my cold murderous eyes and my voice was the Same._

**_- Where is my Kaiya .._**

_Sting Swallowed._

_**- In the tower .. In the tower .. In the tower, please do not kill me!** , Pep Sting and I was Into a smile._

_**- Good boy ..** I said, cold and turned my back on him._

_Kasais grip around my neck persisted and I Lifted him down and solid him in my arms._

_I walked away from Sting's car and Stood In The Saami place I Stood at the beginning and looked at Kasai._

_**- Was he the one who made These marks on your hunnie?** I asked Kasai and I saw in the corner of my eye how Sting froze._

_Kasai nodded and buried his face Against mu neck._

_In my eyes closed and completely turned back mu Against Interesting._

_**- I said That if you jerk a hair on Them .. or you hurt Them .. I would send you back to the Ice Age!** I Growled iced._

**_- Please, Lucy .. I am begging you .. please spare me!_**

_I Shook my head and made a sign in the air and huge bunch of lightning Fell on him and he Shook a thousand somersaults._

_His scream was all that was heard and the solid Kasais bothering ears and hummed low for him while I waited Until it was over._

_I turned and saw Sting lie bloody and dead, Also burned to the ground and I smiled Dangerously._

_**- That is how people gets from me if They kidnap my kids and hurt Them .. ,** I growled and started walking Towards my car._

_-/-_

_I ran up the stairs into the tower with Kasai at my heels, and heard screams and my steps grew aunt, and felt a fear came creeping up._

_I tore open the large wooden door and was shocked by what I saw._

_there were three bloody man's body on the floor and in the middle of them Stood Kaiya .. with bloody hands and a bloody ax lying at her feet._

_**- Kaiya!** , I exclaimed, and she looked up and I saw her eyes started to fill with tears and she threw herself into my arms and buried her face in it._

**_- MAMI MAMI! I .. * SOB * I * SOB * killed * SOB *_**

_**- Sch sch .. ,** I calmed her and her solid Tenderly._

_She was crying in my arms while Kasai also kept her as a consolation._

_After a long time had Passed so we released eachother and I raised Them bothering in my arm and walked down the stairs without a glance back at the terrible sight._

_When we were outside the tower and into my car so I let Them Down and They obediently jumped up and strapped himself._

_I smiled at Them and Took a deep breath and hadeeth Cried out, but no sound came just a huge fire tornado That spreads around the tower and Took it into flames._

_I hurried Into the car and drove away._

_We just got a hundred meters away Until a huge explosion was heard and a lot glowing stones flew in all directions and Kasai looked back with wide eyes and Breathed **- woow!**_

_Kaiya was still sitting quietly, looking forward and I knew something was wrong with her._

* * *

**- That's what happened ..** I said in the end then and I noticed that everyone was quiet.

Makarov stood before me and talked to me.

-** You mean when you opened the door so you saw a bloody ax lying before Kaiyas feet and her hands were bloody?**

I nodded.

**- And there were three dead male bodies around her?**

I nodded again.

Makarov scratched his head and I saw how everyone was waiting for his assessment.

**- What is the Jii-chan?** Said Natsu restless and squeezed my hand.

**- Hmm .. as Lucy told me right now .. so think I know what Magic Kaiya has ..**

**- What's the magic of that child , master?**

**- Makarov tell us!**

**- Master .. what do you mean?** I asked and looked at him uncomprehendingly.

He looked at me and smiled a smile.

**- Your daughter (he looked at Natsu also ..) has a magic that is very rare ..**

**It is called Mind telepathy .. that is, she can think of one thing and it comes to her and do what she thought of making that happen .. Example .. she thought the ax that she would use it as a weapon to protect herself from them three men .. and thinking that she would hurt them so she could fly .. and instead of that she wielded it as it swung himself up the order from her movements ..** Said Makarov quiet and I gasped and felt Kaiya froze into my arms.

**- You mean our daughter has magic to imagine things, then it come to her?** I said, and Natsu in a choir and Makarov nodded to us.

I do not know how it happened .. but one moment I sat and stared at the Makarov with big eyes and the next one I fell backwards and everything was pitch black.

* * *

**Duun duun duun ..**

**Well now you know who trow that knife to Kaiya ..**

**It was here magic power :D**

**Hehe ..**

**It was kind of long yeah?**

**Well .. it was for you guys :D**

**Review plz**

**Hug~**

**TheFireKey.**

_~ Live you day .. like it was your last one ..~_


	18. Chapter 18 The End

**CatLife - The White Kitty**

**By: TheFireKey**

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while have in it the the last update right?**

_**Yeah ..**_

**It's because I did not know how to begin, the inspiration is left (nothing to worry about) but I just did not know how early would be .. so I velade, throwing, pulling me by the hair of irritation to get a good start and now I have given myself and have written this last chapter of this wonderful story :)**

**Hope you will love this final chapter!**

**As always ..**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or their actors ..**

**Just Kaiya Dragneel Heartfilia and Kasai Dragneel Heartfilia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue from Chapter 17 ..**

_- Master .. what do you mean? In asked him and looked at uncomprehendingly._

_He looked at me and smiled a smile._

_- Your daughter (he looked at Natsu Also ..) speed a magic That is very rare .._

_It is called Mind telepathy .. That is, she cannabis think of one thing and it comes to her and do what she thought of making That happen .. Example .. she thought the ax That Would she use it as a weapon to protect herself from Them three but .. That thinking and she Would yoghurt Them so she Could escape .. and deprecated of That she wielded it as it swung himself up the order from her movements .. Said Makarov quiet and I gasped and felt Kaiya froze into my arm._

_- You mean our daughter speed magic to imagine things, hadeeth it come to her? I said, and Natsu in a choir and Makarov nodded to us._

_I Do not Know How it Happened .. but one moment I sat and stared at the Makarov with big eyes and the next one I Fell backwards and everything was pitch black._

* * *

**Chapter 18th**

**- The Guild -**

**- Are you sure she's okay?**

**- Calm down .. she did not hit so hard ..**

**- Mom .. You must be good ..**

**- Mom .. we love you, don't leave us ..**

I heard voices as I well knew.

I felt my head was pounding hard in the back of the head.

And I remember it ..

_I fall back .. after the news of Kaiyas magic._

**- Mom .. Please wake up ..**

_Kaiya .._

**- Kaiya, let mom rest .. let's go and take and eat something for so long.**

_Natsu .._

**- Come on sister.. I do not want to leave her, but it helps if she can rest alone.**

_Kasai .._

_My family .._

I heard the sound of a door was opened and then closed quietly, while a few steps disappeared from the room.

I grimaced and stained with lids and were dazzled by something strong that shone on me.

I squinted, looking around the room and found that I was in the restroom that they had renovated after Juvias tear flood, when Gray had been injured in one of their job they had done together. Gray had been attempts to calm her but she had not stopped until he kissed her, and even then, the room was in a huge flood.

I shook my head gently and step out of bed and tiptoed over to the chair where the second pair of clothes that were hanging over my chair back.

I switched over and watched me in the tiny bathroom mirror that was next door to the restroom.

My hair was disheveled, like a halo around my head, my brown eyes were dark and deep but tired.

My cheeks were thin trace of redness left, and even small traces of the pillow.

My lips were dry and had little white hudremsor lying at one mungipans page.

I pulled them out and took a bearing with my lipsyl so it was wet.

I tried right out of my disheveled halo of hair as best I could, while the tanks flowed through what Makarov said.

_Kaiya had a magic called Mind Telepathy .. Something that even I, or Natsu had._

_Kasai had inherited Natsus Fire magic, but Kasai had pink and purple flames, while Natsu had them orginala colors - red, yellow, orange - in his._

_But why had Kaiya got a magic of the two of us even had?_

I sighed and put down the hairbrush by the sink again.

My disheveled halo was ikvar now, but instead has become a no facial hair that made me look brighter.

I splashed some water on your face and wiped his face then towards one of those white towels hanging on the wall behind me in the bathroom.

When I finished, I stepped out of the bathroom door, and little further away to vilorummets door.

I grabbed my little bag and put the whip in the holster at my black belt in the same movement as I step out of the room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**- Natsu, Kaiya, Kasai -**

Natsu sat and tried to get his and Lucy's twin children to be happy while Lucy was in the restroom and sleeping.

Kaiya had not said anything all that time since he buffat her out of the room along with her twin brother.

He sighed and broke one of his knuckles, and there was loud sound from them in the guild.

When he was done with one hand, he would just continue with the second but was stopped when he saw Kaiya Illuminating like a thousand watt bulb, and he turned and stared.

Lucy came downstairs dressed in their new clothes that Mirajane had managed to get up to her and she looked wonderfully handsome in them.

_(Not that she was ugly at first on her owns clothes, but these did you really want to howl and rip their clothes off on her.)_

Natsu could not stop staring, even though he knew that no one else would even get the chance to taste her, because she was his forever.

Lucy was wearing a rather short dress that ended just after her hips and smeared easily to her feminine curves and her well trained body.

_(Hey .. you could not even see that she have been pregnant even!)_

Her legs were slim, beautiful, and her feet were dressed in a pair of silver heels with 3 cm's high heel.

Her blonde hair that had small traces of the sun-bleached shade from the sun, hanging down, but part of it was behind her ear and revealed them new earings in tiny gold dragons - she got by Natsu after their wonderful time in Florida's Hot Springs - that sparkled when the guild one ceiling light shining on them.

Her eyes were deep and warm, and got one to become calm.

Her lips were uppspickade til a little smile and she had her eyes resting on him and their two children.

**- MAMI!** , Howled Kaiya and ran in the world's speed towards Lucy, who caught her in one stroke and kiss her daughter on the cheeks.

**- Honey .. **She said tenderly and Kaiya laughed her ringing laugh that reminded everyone of small clocks sounding.

Natsu also saw how Kasai jumped down from the chair he sat on and ran towards Lucy and was also raised with her other arm.

**A / N (Lucy is damn strong! That's why ^^)**

Lucy went against Natsu with their two children in her arms and sat down beside him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**- Feeling better now? **Asked Natsu and looked at her.

She nodded and then looked down at their two twins who were trying to get her attention to see Kasai make small fire rings.

* * *

**- Lucy -**

I could feel how hot I was when Kasai was a heart of a purple Fire Flame and I also heard how some of the guild became breathless with admiration.

Natsu tried to do the same thing but it did not work and Gray started laughing and it ended with them does battle began, as always but this time it was Kasai by and looked on with wide eyes.

I sighed and pulled up a smile.

_Like father .. like son .._

Kaiya was sitting on my lap and hummed low on a tune I never heard before.

Makarov was walking down the stairs and headed steps toward the two of us.

I knew immediately what he wanted me.

When he arrived, the two of us, he stopped a little ahead of us and sat down on the floor.

I felt everyones eyes were on us three, but I kept myself calm and controlled and turned my head Makarov.

**- Lucy .. You know why I have come to you, right?**

I nodded.

**- Subject that you want to include our children in guild yes**, I replied calmly, trying to swallow the cold part of me that wanted to give him a slap in its face for such a bad idea.

Makarov nodded.

**- Just .. and I know you and Natsu does not like this idea, and some of guild agree with you too .. I realize of course that you are very protective of your darlings ..**

**but be aware that this is the guild's future .. **

**Who knows when we stop breathing? **

**Should only Fairytail disappear then? **

**No. .. **

**we really should think about the future and prepare for what will be your children's future and growth ..**

It was a long silence after Makarovs speech, and many of us were thinking of what he had said.

_He actually had the right .. It could at any time come a day when I might stop breathing .. Also Natsu .. Also Erza .. everyone in the guild .._

I shiver of discomfort at the thought but I had to have it.

_Fairy Tail was my home now .. and our children would become a part of Fairy Tail, that we had already decided where they were born .._

_But we had thought that when they get will be 12 - 13 years .. and en route to their teens, they would be part of .. but Makarov wanted now._

I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder and I did not even check back to see who it was.

Natsus grip on my shoulder became more harder and I knew he was angry, but he tried to control his anger.

**- Master .. **I began, but stopped.

**- Lucy .. Say what is on your mind .. I will listen to your words .. it is the duty I have ..**

I bit my lip and looked down at Kaiya who looked back into my eyes.

Hers were shiny and sparkling with the lamp light on the two of us.

I turned to look up the Makarov again and took a deep breath.

**- Master .. I approve of this .. but .. not until they are 9 years ..**

Natsu nodded at my words and I saw Makarov sighed but nodded yes.

**- Okay, so next year ..**

Me and Natsu nodded and he smiled and got up off the floor.

**- Good, then it's decided!**

All the guild nodded yes and I stood up with Kaiya in my arms and went to the bar to get a cold drink of Mirajane.

Miralane warmly greeted me and patted on Kaiyas head who smiled at her smile (my smile) and then looked at me instead.

-** Not so Shy anymore? **, laughed Mirajane tenderly and I nodded.

**- Yes, she seems more confident with you now**, I replied, smiling.

Mirajane nodded and pushed forward with a glass of ice cold lemonade for me and I caught it and took a big gulp.

Kaiya let go of my neck with her arms and sat down beside me on her own stool.

I smiled at her and she ordered a glass of milk from Mirajane.

Natsu and Kasai was to annoy Gray when he lovley dovley with Juvia in one of the couches.

I rolled my eyes at them and took another sip of my soda.

_Finally, I enjoyed the guild again .. Life was wonderful and I had three eyes of stones that was everything to me .. (Okay, happy is also a part of them .. but okay I say well 4 then) I mean 4st eye stones .. Happy, Natsu, Kasai and Kaiya._

_Nothing could well be worse than it already was?_

* * *

**- 5 years later .. -**

I sat in the guild with Natsu beside me and we drank a respective ice-cold beer.

I smiled at Mira Jane was about to mix drinks in all different flavors to them one hundred orders that came from the visitors.

She really had a tough job.

Levi was sitting with Gajeel and their 4 year old daughter - Gina - (Gina is a copy of Levi on the outside but inside she is as Gajeel .. A real BRAT).

Juvia sat with Gray and her boy - Luca Full Buster (Similar to his father but his mother's warm heart.)

It was really a lot had happened in the guild during those 5 years ..

I heard the guild gates go up and turned around.

Erza and Jellal with her little son - Jearmey. (Similar to his father .. but as dangerous as Erza!)

I felt my phone vibrating in my coat pocket, so I fished it out and smiled at the display.

**"Hi Honey."**

_**"Mom, I'm actually 13 years! Not four!"**_

I smiled at our son's voice on the other side of the phone.

**"All right, well what did you want me, hunnie?"**

_**"MAMA! -"**_ I laughed. _**"- I wonder if my sister has been asking for you .."**_

**"Nutrient .. she has not, why?"**

_**"Okay .. nutrient then it was nothing .. you can see for themselves .."**_

I was shocked by his words and realized that Natsu listened to our conversation and looked as shocked as I am if not more.

**"Okay .. but was it something else? "**

_**"No mom, yes .. health dad, bye!"**_

**"Bye, Kasai .. Guild and greet your father .."**

_**"Hehe! Goodbye!" * Click ***_

I smiled and put on me, but I was still puzzled about what Kasai had meant by "You may see themselves .."

_Was she pregnant?_

_no god no .. she was 13 years my goodness!_

Sometimes I hated my mom's thoughts that flowed around the skull and destroyed my normal thoughts.

I did not think more about it until the guild doors went up and everyone gasped while I turned around and stared with big eyes on the vision before us.

It was Kaiya 13 years, with his pink hair that went down to her waist and bangs that lay neatly lying on one of her eyes but still not completely over.

And her brown eyes that have become lighter with age but still had that dark tone is still around in them.

She wore a short skirt that reached to her calves and was in the color black. She wore a belt to the elfenbit color and a pair of black small heel which covered her delicate feet.

She also had a son-shirt that was in the color pink in a light shade and had a thin glitter text that read: "Dance Bitch!" In different glitter colors.

Around her neck hung her 13-year gift she got from me - a long silver chain bearing a seated wolf in silver that howled - and around her arm hung a bracelet to her by Natsu - a silver chain with charms attached to, from a small red dragon, the four elements forms a little white cat, a purple and a pink flame, and more - and they sparkled to the sun that shone from the open door where she stood, smiling.

**- Hello all! **She said loudly and laughed sounding.

No one said anything but everyone still smiled.

I saw her other arm was half gone, as if she held something out of sight for us all.

**- I would like to introduce someone to you all, **she said then smiling.

I looked at Natsu who looked back at me and then turned our attention towards Kaiya who held hands with someone.

I squinted and she stepped inside and closed the door behind them two and my eyes widened in pure shock.

_THERE WAS A GUY!_

_He was a bit longer than Kaiya and had black and blue hair was disheveled, but not too much._

_His eye color was gray as crystals and had a faint shade of dark gray in those tinted them to see the deep out._

_His facial features were beautiful and nice._

_He was well built and wore a pair of jeans that were a little worn at the knees in the dark color of pale blue and a white t-shirt that hung loose and showed a lot of sunburned skin._

_Around his neck was a silver snake pendant was in a silver chain._

**- This is Luca Gritten, my boyfriend ! **, said Kaiya high and her beautiful voice made me freeze.

_Her boyfriend!_

Me and Natsu looked at each other and then we heard Makarovs voice on the stairs behind us.

**- That was something two never had counted on it huh?**

Me and Natsu fell backward and fell to the floor.

**- MUM, DAD!**

**- LUCY!**

**-Natsu!**

**OY-FLAME BRAIN WAKE UP!**

**- Lucy, Natsu WAKE UP!**

**- MAMI ?**

**- DADDY!**

**The End?**

* * *

**Hahaha bad end .. jaah I know ..**

**Anyway .. thanks so much for your reviews and you who favorite this story!**

**I want to thank everyone who supported me egenom this work and am glad you have enjoyed it and read the whole thing with a big smile on your lips :)**

**Thank you guys and gals!**

**This was the final chapter now.**

**Hehe ..**

**Review please (a)**

**Poor Lucy and Natsu ..**

**Goodbye my friends / readers!**

**Hope to see you again!**

**TheFireKey.**


	19. After Words

**Hey darlings !**

**I have been thinking and you who loved my**

**365 days with you .. **

**The heat of desire in Fairy Tail ..**

**I will promise you to update them at least 2 chapters on one day.**

**Yeah I have summer break right now so .. it's really okey for me.**

**Anyway ..**

**Why I wrote this in CatLife - The White Kitty ..**

**this is not a new chapter .. no no .. that story is done .. yeah.**

**BUT**

**I have been thinking about to do a Sequel of it?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Huh? =)**

**Please Review or .. PM me .**

**I want to know..**

**Because if you want it.**

**I will try to write it right here right now.**

**HUG / TheFireKey.**


End file.
